de nouveaux pouvoirs s'eveillent
by bibi93
Summary: Fic modifiée Qui sont ces deux jeunes filles? de qu'elle prophetie parlent-elles? vous le découvrirez en lisant. merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous.

Voilà, pendant les courtes vacances que j'ai réussis à avoir, j'ai décidé de refaire quelques parties de cette fic. Je l'a reposte donc.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Bibi93

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

France, aéroport de Paris

Deux jeunes filles d'environ 16 ans attendaient patiemment l'avion qui les ménerait vers leur nouvelle école, leur nouvel univers, qui se trouve quelque part en Angleterre.

L'une avait les cheveux blond foncé avec des mèches blondes claires lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux bleu-vert et était vêtu d'un pantalon moulant bleu délavé et d'un débardeur bleu. L'autre, avait les cheveux brun clairs avec des reflets acajoux lui arrivant au niveau du dos mais qu'elle avait remonté et attaché avec une pince, ses yeux était vert avec une pointe de marron et de jaune. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir large, d'un débardeur et d'une chemise ouverte rouge.

Alors qu'elles s'installèrent à leurs places dans l'avion, la blonde demanda à sa compagne qui viendrait les chercher une fois arrivées en Angleterre.

_-__C__'est, d'après grand-mère, un homme cupide qui a accepté de nous __heberger__ jusqu'au premier septembre et de nous emmenés ensuite à la gare d'où nous prendrons le train pour le pensionnat.__ Il ne__ fait tous cela __qu'__en échange de la petite somme bien rondelette qu'elle lui a promis à la fin des vacances._

_-Oh! __Je__ vois mais cet homme, sait il qui nous sommes et ce que nous sommes?_

_-Non, il sait juste que nous sommes deux française qui __allons__ en __Angleterre__ dans une des plus prestigieuse école pour poursuivre nos études. Et il ne doit en aucun cas savoir qui nous sommes._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Te souviens tu de la fois où notre secret fut __révélé_

_-Oui_

_-Voudrais tu que cela se reproduise ici?_

_-Non, bien sur que non._

_-Alors il faut le taire._

_-Oui d'accord tu as raison mais une fois que nous serons dans cette école?_

_-Là non plus nous ne dirons rien, d'une part car ça peut toujours être dangereux et d'autre part car __nous n'allons__ pas là bas pour le plaisir ne l'oublie pas._

_-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? __J'ai__ tellement hâte d'y être pour qu'enfin __nous soyons__ tous réunis._

_-Oui moi a__ussi et lorsqu'ils seront fin prés nous __nous dévoiler__ons_

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'avion décolla et fit route vers l'Angleterre.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, ruminant de sombres pensées, un jeune homme de 15 ans à la tignasse emmêlée brune et aux yeux émeraude, connu de tous le monde sorcier comme étant Harry Potter celui-qui-à-survécu, regardais les moldus laver leur voiture, arroser leur jardin. Ils profitaient tous de l'eau avant la restriction de son usage qui ne serait tardé en vue de l'été caniculaire qui approchait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait fini sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, l'école de magie où il étudiait depuis ces 11 ans, année où il appris pour la première fois l'existence du monde magique. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs et n'avait à présent plus grand-chose à faire. Il aurait bien voulu rejoindre son parrain, Sirius Black, au Square Grimaure mais Dumbledore lui avait demandé – ou plutôt ordonné - de rester bien sagement chez son oncle et sa tante pour sa sécurité et blablabla.

C'était toujours la même chose avec lui, mais Harry doutait que la soit disant protection du sang marche encore étant donné que Voldemort – l'autre fou furieux albinos dont Harry était censé être protégé en venant ici chaque été – avait utilisé ce même sang pour retrouver son corps. Et pourquoi me direz vous Harry devait il se protéger de Lui et bien tous à commencé un certain 31 octobre alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'un an, Voldemort tua son père puis sa mère qui tenta de protéger son fils. Quand il lança le sort de mort sur lui, celui-ci rebondi sur son front et se retourna contre son lanceur qui perdit du coup tous ses pouvoirs et n'était réduit qu'à l'état de spectre vivant. Harry lui s'en tira avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair là où le sort l'avait touché.

Depuis ce jour, le monde sorcier le considère comme un héros, le Sauveur, celui-qui-débarassera-la-Terre-à-jamais-de-celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Lui n'avait appris cela que le jour même où il appris qu'il était sorcier.

Depuis, il ne se passait pas une année où lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ne se retrouvaient pas dans des les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Soupirant pour la nième fois de la matinée, il s'allongea sur son lit et pris son livre sur les animagis intitulé: «comment devenir un animaguspour sorcier intrépide?» c'est son parrain qui le lui avait offert. Il lui avait dit que c'est avec ce livre que lui et son père été devenu des animagus.

A peine avait-il commencé sa lecture, qu'il entendit la douce voix de son oncle:

- _Harry, __descend__, tout de suite._

Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva, descendit et entra dans le salon où son oncle l'attendait.

-_Ah! __Te__ voilà enfin toi! _Harry ne répondit pas_ Bon, écoute moi bien mon garçon des jeunes filles de bonne famille Française vont venir séjourner ici jusqu'au premier septembre. Tu __comprends__ ce que cela signifie? Tu ne parleras pas de tes amis ou de ton anormalité. Et je te préviens mon garçon qu'à la moindre chose bizarre, la moindre chose, tu seras privé de repas pendant une semaine. Est-ce clair? _

Bien qu'étonné que son oncle et sa tante acceptent d'héberger de parfait inconnu chez eux, Harry répondit:

_-Oui oncle Vernon_

_-Bien, ces jeunes filles arriveront cet après midi, elles dormiront dans la chambre de Dudley._

Car en effet, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, son gros porc de cousin avait décidé d'aller dans un camp de vacance pour toute la durée des vacances. Ce rendant compte que son oncle avait repris la parole il s'efforça de l'écouter.

_-Tu vas rester dans ta chambre le plus longtemps possible, tu ne descendras que pour manger ou pour aller dans la salle de bain. Compris?_

_-Oui, oncle Vernon_.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre après que son oncle le chassa avec un vague geste de la main.

Quelques minutes plu tard, il vit, par la fenêtre, son oncle partir – _sûrement pour aller chercher ses deux filles_, se dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans un immense manoir, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc et aux yeux gris bleu étaient entrain de faire ses valises. Il devait partir dans un endroit sûr avec ses parents. Et oui, au début de l'été, ces parents lui avaient dis que le seigneur des tenebres voulait qu'il rejoigne Ses rangs. Il s'était opposé à cette décision, il ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort, il ne voulait pas de cette cruautée gratuite.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où son père l'avait emmené avec lui à son «travail». Tant de violence, de sang, de mort. Il en avait fait des cauchemars durant des semaines. C'est ce jour là qu'il avait pris la décision de ne jamais devenir mangemort.

Il était donc parti voir son père et une discussion plus tôt étrange en était ressorti.

Flash back

Drago était devant la porte du bureau de son père et hésitait à entrer. Mais il se décida et frappa.

_- Entrez_. Retentit la voix de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils face à lui.

_- Assis toi fils et dis moi ce qu'il se passe car à voir ta tête tu as quelque chose de vraiment important - et qui ne __me __plaira pas forcément - à me dire._

Drago inspira et souffla afin de se donner du courage pour affronter son père.

_- Père_ commença t-il mal à l'aise _je … je voulais, je tenais à vous_ _dire que … que…_

_- Cesse de bégayer cela ne sied pas à un Malfoy_ gronda son père.

_- Père j'ai bien réfléchi et je ne désire pas entrer dans les rangs des mangemorts. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter_ _tous cela_. Débita Drago d'une traite en évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur.

Son père était devenu livide et il se retenait à grande peine de lui sauter dessus.

_- Expliques toi_. Lui ordonna t-il

- _Je ne veux pas de maître, un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, tu me l'as souvent répété. De plus, je ne pourrais jamais tué comme ça, sans émotion sans être malade._ Expliqua t-il en le regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

Jugeant Drago et voyant dans son regard sa détermination, Lucius prit une grande inspiration et au plus grand étonnement de son fils sourit :

_- Fils je suis heureux que tu me dise cela, je t'ai emmené avec moi la dernière fois pour te détourné de cette voix là et je vois avec satisfaction que cela a marché._ Voyant l'air interrogateur se peindre sur le visage de son fils il reprit :_Tu sais, ta mère et moi n'avons jamais voulu que tu devienne mangemorts. Si nous le somme devenu c'est à cause de nos familles et nous ne voulions pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Pourtant, nous t'avons élevé de la même manière qu'eux, faisant de toi un garçon froid et arrogant envers les moldus, __sang-mélés__ et sang-de-bourbe. Nous t'avons même appris la magie noire. Si nous ne t'avons jamais parlé de ça avant, c'était pour te protéger et puis nous ne savions pas ce que tu pensais de tous cela. Et c'était sans compter ta haine pour Potter que tu dois sans doute tenir de moi. Mais sache, Drago, que je ne le déteste pas, il est vrai que je ne l'apprécie pas énormément mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai été obligé par la réapparition du Lord de traiter Potter comme un moins que rien. _Explica-t–il.

Drago garda le silence, encore sous le choc de ne pas être punis pour le déshonneur faite à la famille. Puis il reprit contenance:

_- Je comprends père même si je suis surpris par ces révélations. Je comprend aussi pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit. Il est vrai que si j'avais décidé de rejoindre Ses rangs, me l'avoir révélé aurait pu vous couter la vie. Quand à ma haine contre Potter, ne vous tracassait pas vous n'y __etes__ pour rien tous le mérite lui revient. Il a, en première année, refusé mon __amitiè__. J'ai été __bléssé__ par ce geste plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Et depuis, je m'__évertu__ à lui cracher tous mon mépris, qui ne cache en réalité que ma souffrance dû à son rejet,__à la figure. Et faut avouer que celui-ci me le rends bien. Mais bon, il a tous ce qu'il veut le grand Survivant. _

_- Drago. _Souffla son père. _Tu es d'une mauvaise fois incroyable. _Drago grogna mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et poursuivit. _Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dis que lorsque tu avais proposé ton amitié à Potter, tu avais avant cela insulter Weasley fils, n'est ce pas ?_ Drago acquiesca un sourire moqueur au levres en repensant à ce jour-là. _Et bien, sache fils, que tu as insulté le premier ami qu'il s'était fait dans notre monde. _Voyant l'air septique de son fils il s'expliqua. _Oui Drago, Potter n'a connu le monde magique que cette année là. Avant cela, il ne savait même pas que c'était un sorcier et qu'il était __célébre__. Il vivait dans une maison avec d'horrible __moldu__ qui le traitait comme un elfe de maison. Il a dormit durant onze année de sa vie dans un placard sous un escalier. Il était battu par son cousin. Il n'a pas eu __l'__enfance heureuse__ que tu penses__. Et toi, tu arrives face à lui et tu lances des insinuations douteuse sur son ami, comment voulais tu qu'il réagisse autrement que comme il l'a fait ?_finit-il.

_- Il a vraiment pas eu une enfance facile._ _Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fais ? il ne voudras jamais me pardonner, il me déteste, ses amis, les __gryffondors__, tous, ils me détestent tous. _Drago commença à trembler, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida que la première chose à faire serait de leur prouver à tous qu'il avait changé et qu'il ne souhaitais pas devenir mangemorts. Pour cela, il devra arreter de les insulter ou de leur faire des coups en douce afin de les faire punir. _Ça serait __dèjà_ _un bon début_ se dit-il _ensuite il faudra que je trouve les meilleurs moment pour parler avec Potter sans que la belette et miss-je-sais-tous-sang-de-bourbe ne soit dans les parages. _Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de ne plus appeler Weasley et Granger autrement que par leur nom de famille, sinon jamais le prince des Gryffondors n'acceptera de lui parler.

Son père interrompa le fil de ses pensées quand il recommença à parler.

_- Fils, je pense pas que Potter ne soit à __Gryffondor__ pour rien. Si tu __consens__ à faire des efforts de ton côté pour ne plus __etre__ celui que tu as toujours été alors je pense que de son côté, il fera de même et t'écouteras. Dis lui tous ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis sur qu'__apres__ cela, il te pardonnera pour toute ces années d'insultes. _

Drago hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse. Puis soudain, il s'exclama :

- _Père, qu'allons nous faire en ce qui concerne, le Lord, il va vouloir que je __sois__ marqué cette été. Mais je ne le __veux__ pas et quand il le sera, il va me tuer et puis, peut-être qu'il vous fera du mal à mère ou à toi._ Drago paniqué de plus en plus à cette perspective.

_- Du calme fils, j'y ai déjà réfléchi et nous allons contacter la seule personne qui pourra nous aider en nous mettant en contacte avec l'Ordre du Phénix qui est dirigé comme tu le sais par Dumbledore._

_- Et qui a ce pouvoir ?_

_- Moi _fis une voix à l'entrer du bureau.

Drago se retourna et eu un choc en voyant qui se tenait derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_- Et qui a ce pouvoir ?_

_- Moi fis une voix à l'entrée du bureau._

_Drago se retourna et eu un choc en voyant qui se tenait derrière lui._

_- Parrain ?_ s'écria Drago _Mais, Mais, Mais … _

_- Fils on se calme, Sev' que fais tu ici ? nous devions nous voir que demain pour parler de tu sais quoi. _

_- Oui, je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas ce problème est arrangé. Quand à la raison de ma présence ici, et bien elle est __due__ à Dumbledore, qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher._

Etonné Lucius lui demanda une explication. Drago quand à lui ne comprenais vraisemblablement rien à rien, il était totalement largué. Il ne comprenait pas comment un mangemorts pouvait les aider. Ne les trahirais t-il pas des qu'il le pourrait pour son seigneur et maître ?

_- En fait il m'a dit « je pense qu'il est temps d'aller chercher vos amis les __Malfoy__ car j'ai le sentiments qui sont à présent près à nous rejoindre ». alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était._

_- Ce vieux fou m'étonnera toujours, comment peut-il tous savoir avant les autres ?_

_- Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien, quelqu'un voudrait bien m'éclairer._

_- Ha oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant de la situation de __Severus__. Si tu veux bien lui expliquer pendant ce temps, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de préparer nos bagages. Ainsi, nous serons près à partir quand '__Cissa__ rentr__er__a. _En disant cela Lucius s'était levé de son siège et sortit de son bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus pris la parole:

_- __Bien maintenant écoute moi, il faut que tu saches que je suis un espion, j'œuvre pour Dumbledore et donc L'Ordre du phénix, et ce depuis la première guerre contre le Lord noir. Ainsi c'est pour cela qu'il m'est facile de vous aider à l'heure actuelle. Bien entendu ça ne sera pas facile pour vous d'être accepté par les autres membres. Il vous faudra gagner leur confiance. Et se sera dur très dur._

_- Laisse moi deviner les __Weasley__ font parti du lot. Ainsi que Potter._ Devina Drago

Avec un rictus moqueur, Rogue hocha de la tête. Drago souffla, il allait devoir faire appel à toute la maîtrise de soi dont il pouvait pour ne pas se comporter comme un parfait emmerdeur devant eux et rester poli. Merlin, que ça allait être vraiment dur.

A la suite de ces révélations, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre en grand violemment, le battant de la porte venant s'encastrer dans le mur. Les deux occupants se levèrent précipitamment et n'eurent même pas le temps de sortir leur baguette qu'une tornade blonde venait de se pendre au cou de Malfoy junior. Ils reconnurent par la suite la mère de celui-ci, Narcissa Black Malfoy, qui venant de rencontrer son mari dans les couloirs avait appris toute l'histoire. Elle en était si heureuse et soulagée qu'elle en avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur pour prendre son visage de mère aimante et attentive pour son fils. Celui-ci était comme qui dirait étonné de l'affection que lui témoignait sa mère à ce moment là – c'est vrai qui ne le serait pas en ayant grandi avec une mère qui ne vous a jamais prit dans ces bras pour vous consoler lorsque vous vous étiez fait mal en tombant . Une fois remis de sa surprise, il se permis après un moment d'hésitation –n'ayant jamais fait ça, il ne savait pas trop comment faire - de lui rendre son étreinte.

Lucius arriva à ce moment là, et sourit à la vue du tableau qui se présentait devant lui.

Mettant fin à tous ce mélodrame qui le faisait sourire - un sourire amusé - Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait pompeuse, leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient sûrement attendu dans le bureau de ce cher directeur de Poudlard.

_- Nous devrions y aller, vous aurez le temps plu__s__ tard pour vos retrouvailles « parents-enfants ». Lucius demande à tes elfes d'amener vos bagages à __Poudlard__ en attendant. _

Lucius acquiesça et donna ses ordres aux elfes qui s'empressèrent de les exécuter.

- _Bien maintenant allons-y_. Tout en disant cela, Severus Rogue avait sorti d'une poche de sa robe et vieux bout de parchemin.

- C_'est un porte-au-loin qui nous mènera directement dans le bureau du directeur. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine_. Leur dit-il en tenant le bout de parchemin devant lui de façon à ce que les trois autres puissent chacun en toucher un bout. Des qu'ils le touchèrent, ils se sentirent happés au niveau du nombril et ils disparurent du manoir Malfoy.

Dans un bureau circulaire rempli de gadget plus farfelu les uns comme les autres, à l'image de leur propriétaire, Albus Dumbledore était assis à son fauteuil et examina toutes les personnes présentent et souris, amusé par l'ambiance électrique qui y régné.

_- Ça promet d'être drôle_. Se dit-il ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il inspira un grand coup et prit la parole :

_- Bien mes cher amis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là._ Tous acquiescèrent en silence, les membres de l'ordre regardant les trois blond comme s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. _Bon _poursuivit l'illustre directeur _pour commencer Mme et Ms __Malfoy__, je me doit de vous avertir que vous allez__ devoir subir__ un interrogatoire sous __vérisératum__. Vous comprendrez aisément que nous sommes obligé de passer par cette étape afin d'être certain de vos véritable intentions._

_- Bien sur _répondit Malfoy père le plus aimablement possible ayant bien remarqué le regard des autres sur lui et sa famille. _Et nous nous soumettrons à cet interrogatoire_. Finit-il en les regardant tous un sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_- Voilà qui est parfait_ s'exclama Dumby. _Severus__ si vous voulez bien_.

Severus prit trois petites fioles et les tendit aux Malfoy, qu'ils les prirent et burent leurs contenu sans aucune hésitation.

_- Bien, bien, tout d'abord veuillez décliner votre identité_.

Ils répondirent, le regard dans le vague semblant déconnecté de la réalité. La tention qui régnait dans la piéce diminuait à mesure que les questions étaient posées et que les réponses prouvaient la bonne foi des trois blonds.

Après toutes les questions d'usages servant à savoir si leurs intentions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, Dumby fît signe à Severus de leur donner le contre-vériseratum.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits, gardant leur air digne et leur visage fermé à toutes émotions, émotions qu'une personne normale devrait avoir dans de telle circonstance.

_- Bien au vue de ce que nous venons d'entendre, je crois pouvoir dire au nom de tous que vous êtes bienvenu parmi nous et que vous pourrez vivre – sauf si cela vous dérange Sirius – au QG de l'Ordre._

_- Cela me dérange pas __Albus__, mais il va falloir prévenir les autres membres et surtouts il faudra avertir les enfants que les __Malfoy__ sont à présent de notre coté et je pense qu'ils leur sera difficile de leur faire accepter cet état de fait. Il faudrait en fait prévenir Harry avant les autres car c'est lui qui a le plus de grief contre les __Malfoy__. Et si lui arrive à comprendre et à accepter, alors les autres essaieront eux aussi, faisant confiance à son jugement. _

_- Oui, effectivement, je pense que se serait préférable en effet. Sirius pouvez vous lui écrire et lui dire qu'il est le bienvenue au QG s'il le souhaite et ceux jusqu'à la rentrée. Dites lui s'il accepte que vous iriez le chercher dans deux semaines. Nous lui révélerons toute l'histoire à son arrivé. Quand aux autres enfants, ils pourront venir quelques jours plus tard, disons pour l'anniversaire d'Harry _fit celui-ci le regard pétillant de malice.

Tous acquiescèrent, et les quelques membres de l'ordre sourirent en pensant qu'Harry ne fêtera pas son anniversaire seul dans sa chambre.

_- En attendant la préparation de votre venu au QG,_ continua le directeur en s'adressant aux trois blond_, vous allez rester ici. _

Les trois acquiescèrent. Les membres de l'Ordre partirent. Severus amena les Malfoy dans les appartements qu'ils occuperont pendant un petit moment.

- _Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant que le Seigneur noir découvre votre trahison, il faudrait que vous alliez au chemin de traverse faire les achats pour la rentrée toi et Drago_ s'adressa le professeur de potion àMme Malfoy.

_- Tu as raison __Severus__, Dray, mon chérie, allons y_, fit sa mère toute excité à l'idée d'aller refaire les boutiques avec son fils.

_- Oui pourquoi pas de toutes façon c'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire._ Accepta Drago faisant semblant d'être agacer par cela alors qu'il était heureux de pouvoir passer une journée avec sa mère à se donner à leur sport préféré commun : le shopping.

Et il fût donc décidé qu'ils iraient demain vers les 9h00 pour avoir la journée à consacrer au lèche-vitrine.

Pendant ce temps, dans un aéroport, deux filles venaient de descendre de l'avion en provenance de France. Elles allèrent récupérer leurs valises et cherchèrent l'homme qui allait les recueillir. Elles virent une pancarte tenu pas une espèces de baleine violacée. La première pensée qui venait à l'esprit de nos deux jeunes demoiselles fut : l'horreur. Mais elles s'approchèrent tout de même de lui. Ils discutèrent un moment puis mirent les bagages sur le chariot et partirent de l'aéroport.

Ils arrivèrent chez Vernon, vers trois heure de l'après midi. Il leur fit une courte visite de la maison, leur présenta sa femme et leur montra la chambre qu'elles allaient occuper cette été.

Une fois, seule dans leur chambre, ce fût la blonde qui rompit le silence en premier :

_- Comment a-t-elle osé nous mettre dans une famille pareille? Elle aurait pu trouver mieux tout de même._

_- Tu parles, elle l'a fait exprès, elle doit bien se marrer à l'heure qu'il est. La prochaine fois que je la vois je la tue. Grand-mère tu m'entend la prochaine fois que je te vois je te tue, je suis sérieuse tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison de nous avoir envoyé ici, je te le jure. Une putain de bonne raison._ S'écria la brune maudissant sa grand-mère pour les millénaires à venir.

_- Calme toi Laetitia_ s'exclama la blonde en sentant l'aura de sa cousine enflée à mesure qu'elle s'énervée. _Ce n'est pas le moment que tu perdes le contrôle de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_- Je sais Lydia je sais. Excuse moi, je vais me calmer, ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller. Mais je vais la tu__er__ je te le dis je vais la tu__er_

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Lydia regarda sa cousine tourner en rond dans la pièce. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour se calmer étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir se défouler, elle était partie de chez elles incognito seul leur grand-mère était au courant car c'était elle-même qui avait demandé aux filles de partir pour l'Angleterre et ce pour une bonne raison. Alors c'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre son calme et risquer qu'on les découvrent.

Laetitia était encore entrain de tourner en rond, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta d'un coup surprenant sa cousine qui sursauta.

_- '__Ticia__ qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, hors les deux personnes que nous avons vues et qui vivent dans cette maison sont en bas._

_- C'est peut-être l'un des deux qui est remonté pour une raison ou une autre._

_- Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, je ne connais pas cette aura. C'est une aura de … sorcier ? mais que fait un sorcier ici._ Dit-elle tous en se dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvrant.

Elle vit alors un jeune garçon brun et les yeux verts émeraude qui ayant entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir s'était retourné.

_- Bonjour_, dit-il. _Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis le neveu de Vernon, je vis ici durant les vacances d'été._

_- Oh ! excuse nous de ne pas t'avoir salué plutôt mais nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait une autre personne qui vivait ici. Ton oncle ne nous a pas parlé de toi. Je me nomme Laetitia._

_- Enchanté. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas votre faute mais disons que mon oncle a, comme qui dirai, honte de moi. _

_- Pourquoi ?_ interrogea Lydia curieuse qui avait rejoins sa cousine sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

_- Je... __En fait je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Cela est peut-être dû au fait que je fréquente une école spécialisée._

- _Ou__i__ ça ou tout simplement le fait que tu sois un sorcier le dérange_dit Laetitia

_- Mais ! comment ? _bégaya Harry qui n'en revenait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était sorcier.

_- Comment je le sais ? mais tous simplement parce que je les sentis, tu es puissant mais ne maîtrise pas ton aura et tu la laisse s'échapper de toi._

_- Tu arrives à sentir l'aura des sorciers mais comment ?_

_- Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir le faire Lydia ici présente_ dit –elle en désignant la sus nommée,_ en est capable elle aussi. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autre. Mais sache que ce n'est pas seulement l'aura des sorciers que je peux ressentir mais aussi celle tous les être vivants._

_- Ouah ! c'est dingue._

_- Tu sais_ intervint Lydia, _toi aussi tu pourrais le faire avec de l'entraînement n'est ce pas Laetitia ? _

_- Oui c'est vrai tu en a les capacité et puis tu __es__ un __occlumence__ n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui c'est exacte mais comment le sais tu ?_

_- Secret, je suis désolé mais je peux pas tous te dévoilé comme ça. Il y a certaine chose que je peux te dire d'autre non._

_- D'accord, mais dite moi alors pourquoi vous êtes ici, je veux dire vous êtes française et d'après mon oncle vous êtes venu pour étudier dans une école privée._

_- C'est pas tout a fait vrai, en fait nous allons rentrer dans une école de sorcellerie._ Dit Lydia

_- Vous allez aller à __Poudlard_

_- Oui mais comment connais tu cette école ?_

_- Lydia_ soupira sa cousine _au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas compris_ dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique, _c'est un sorcier anglais de 16 ans, il est donc normal qu'il soit à __Poudlard__, de plus il l'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'était là que pour l'été._

_- Oh ! sa va hein on peut pas tous avoir le même raisonnement que toi pour tous. _Répondit-elle en boudant et grommelant que sa cousine était cruelle et sadique. Réaction qui fit rire la concernée

_- Excusez moi les filles mais on pourrais rentrer dans une des chambres car si mon oncle ou ma tante montent et nous voient entrain de parler ensemble sa va cris__er_

_- Bien sûr viens entre_ dit Laetitia en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser passer. _Assis toi où tu veux _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_- Alors tu es à __Poudlard_poursuivit Lydia _raconte nous un peu, comment c'est là bas ?_

_- Et bien déjà il faut savoir qu'en début d'année les nouveaux sont répartis dan__s quatre maisons grâce au __choi__peau__ qui sonde votre esprit pour voir quelle maison nous correspond le mieux en vue de nos qualités et défaut. Ces maisons sont __Gryffondor__Serdaigle__Poufsouffle__ et __Serpentard_ Il poursuivit ses explications sur Poudlard, sa création, son histoire. Il leur parla des professeurs, des fantômes et tous ce qui faisait que Poudlard était un endroit d'après lui d'accueillant.

_- Je considère __Poudlard__ comme étant ma maison et ses habitants ma famille._ Leur dit-il.

_- Pourquoi vis tu avec ton oncle et ta tante, et non avec tes parents ?_ interrogea Lydia

Harry hésita un moment puis leur raconta qui il était, comment ses parents était mort, comment il était devenu le célèbre « survivant ». Il leur raconta aussi ses innombrables aventures qu'il a vécu depuis ses 11 ans avec ses amis. Il leur parla aussi de sa quatrième année, année où Voldemort était revenu et enfin de l'attaque où il avait failli par sa faute perdre la seule personne qu'il lui restait comme lien avec ses parents, son parrain Sirius Black.

_- Et tu culpabilise n'est ce pas ?_ avait encore deviné juste Laetitia. _Mais je t'arrête de suite on a du te le dire assez s__ouvent je suppose mais tu n'y es__ pour rien dans tous ça. Si __Voldemort_ – Harry fut à ce moment là étonné qu'elle puisse prononcer son nom- _est revenu à la vie c'est __pour une bonne raison, raison que je connais bien et qui a un rapport avec une prophétie que tu dois connaître je suppose non ?_

Harry se crispa à cette révélation. Qui étaient ces deux filles qui prétendaient connaître la prophétie? Ennemies, alliées? Non si elles avaient été des ennemies à la solde de Voldy, elles n'auraient jamais puent entrer dans la maison. A moins qu'elles n'aient pas encore reçu la marque. Décidant d'en savoir plus, il mit ses soupçons de cotés et tous en restant sur ses gardes, demanda:

_- Il y a bien en effet une prophétie mais comment tu l'a connais, seul Dumbledore et moi la connaissons en entière._

Laetitia lui sourit.

_- __D'abord détend toi, on ne te veut aucun mal. __Comment je la __connais ? hum désolé mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas te le révéler, mais sache__ qu'une autre prophétie est liée à la tienne__ et que celle-ci concerne huit personnes._

_- Une autre prophétie _s'exclama t-il, faisant fit de ses soupçons précédentssa curiosité piqué à vif prenant le dessus

Lydia et Laetitia se regardèrent se demandant si elles pouvaient le lui dire.

Elles décidèrent de ne rien en faire avant d'avoir trouvé les quatres protagonistes manquants.

_- Ecoute Harry _commença Lydia, _nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler__. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il faut d'abor__d que nous trouvions les quatre__ autres._

_- Comprend nous bien Harry,_ poursuivis Laetitia, _nous voulons pas te cacher quoi que ce soit mais nous pouvons pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant._

_- Je vois c'est pas grave si je comprend bien je vais devoir faire preuve de patience c'est ça ? Mais quand vous dites __«les quatre autres__ » qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? __Je croyais que huit personnes étaient concernées._

_- Oui _répondit Lydia. _Nous sommes__ bien__ huit à être concerné__ par cette prophétie. Mais nous en connaissons déjà quatre__ Lydia et moi en faisons partie et je ne peux pas te dévoiler l'identité des autres._

_- Ok_. Harry soupira puis repris _Bon mise à part ça, vous avez prévue de faire quoi cette été. Surtout ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire vous savez._

_- Hé bien_ commença Lydia dont le regard commençait à pétiller _je pensais aller faire les boutiques, je dois acheter des fringues et puis nous avons nos affaires scolaires à aller chercher._

Voyant où voulait en venir sa cousine Laetitia poursuivit :

_- Oui t'a raison moi aussi j'ai besoin d'affaire. Dis moi Harry tu sais où l'on peut aller pour faire des courses ?_

_- Oui le seul problème c'est que __je ne pourrais pas vous y accompagner__, je suis__ coincé__ ici._

_- Mais si tu es avec nous tu ne risqueras rien._

- _A bon et pourquoi vous savez si Voldemort décide de me tuer il le fera que vous soyez là où pas. La seule chose qui changera c'est qu'il vous tuera avant_. Répondit Harry d'une voix amère.

A la fin de sa phrase Lydia et Laetitia éclatèrent de rire. Et la brune lui dit :

- _Tu sais cela m'étonnerai que __Voldemort__ puisse nous tuer. Harry fait nous confiance avec nous tu risques rien et tu le comprendras bientôt. _

Harry comprenant qu'il n'en serait pas plus et ayant pour ne sait qu'elle raison confiance en ces deux là, il leur dit :

- _Ok alors quand voulez vous y aller ?_

_- Pourquoi pas demain matin, nous pourrons ainsi passer la journée dehors. Mais au fait où vas-tu nous emmener ?_

_- Sur le chemin de traverse à Londres. Nous nous y rendrons avec le __magicobus_

_- Ok alors demain à 9h nous devrons être prêt à partir, et toi Harry _continua Lydia, _nous allons te faire un nouveau look car d'après les vêtements que je vois… en fin tu vois quoi ce n'est pas terrible._

_- C'est normal tu sais les seuls vêtements qui me vont et qui sont à moi, ceux sont mes robes de __Poudlard__. Les autres sont d'anciens vêtements à Dudley mon cousin qui fait la taille d'un cachalot._

_- Aïe effectivement mais ne t'inquiète pas car des demain je m'occupe de toi._ S'exclama Lydia.

- _NON_ s'écria Harry _tu sais ce n'est pas la peine, je n'aime pas trop faire les magasins._

_- Mais mon cher tu n'as pas le choix._

Laetitia elle suivait cet échange avec amusement, elle savait qu'il était inutile de résister à sa cousine quand il était question de refaire une garde de robe. Il fallait la laisser faire, c'était le seul moyen pour que sa finisse le plus vite.

En voyant Harry essayer d'y échapper, elle éclata de rire, ce qui eu le mérite de faire taire les deux autres.

_- Pourquoi tu ries comme ça ?_ demanda sa cousine.

_- Oh ! pour rien mais tu sais Harry il ne sert à rien de résister, mieux vaut pour toi de la laisser faire._

Harry soupira et acquiesça, faisant la joie de Lydia, qui commençait déjà à imaginer les vêtements qui lui iraient le mieux.

Harry quand à lui était heureux, il allait pour une fois passer toutes ses vacances à s'amuser avec des personnes qu'ils appréciaient même s'il ne les connaissait que depuis quelles que heures, il leur faisait confiance et les aimait beaucoup.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin là, il descendit après avoir fait sa toilette, pour prendre son petit déjeuné et remonta se préparer en attendant que les filles se lèvent et soient prête à partir.

A 8h, les deux jeunes filles émergèrent et se préparèrent. Une fois prête, elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry où celui-ci les attendait en lisant un livre sur «comment devenir un animagis?» en les entendant entrer, il ferma son livre, se leva et les salua.

_- Bonjour les filles, bien dormi?_

_- Oui __très__ bien et toi?_

_- Moi aussi._

_- Bon __trêve__ de bavardage_ coupa net Laetitia _on a des courses à faire aujourd'hui mais avant cela il faut que l'on __prévienne__ ton oncle que l'on sort. D'__ailleurs__, je me suis demandé si __on ne ferait__ pas mieux de prendre une chambre d'__hôtel__ et y rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ce taudis qui sert de maison à ses Dursley m'insupporte. __Qu'est ce que t'en dis Lyd'_

_- C'est sur on y serait beaucoup plus libre qu'ici._

Harry lui qui c'était dit qu'il allait passer des vacances géniales avec ses deux nouvelles amies, voyait toutes ses illusions s'envoler et baissa les yeux.

Laetitia apercevant l'état de détresse de son ami rajouta

_- Bien et toi Harry, ça te tente?_ mais avant qu'il puisse répondre elle continua _bien sûr que ça te va __pff__ suis-je __bête__ comme si ça te plaisait de rester ici._

_- Ça me plairait énormément de venir avec vous mais ce n'est pas possible. __Dumbledore ne me laissera jamais faire._

_- Au diable, ce vieux fou_, s'exclama Laetitia, _tu a le droit de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entend. __- oui mais c'est pour ma __sécurité__. Ici je suis __protégé__ par le sang de ma __mère__ qui coule dans les veines de ma tante._

_- Si c'est qu'une question de sécurité alors tu ne crains rien si tu reste en permanence avec l'une de nous deux.__ Je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire nous avons qu'une vie alors_ _«vie»_

_- S'il te plait Harry_ supplia Lydia en faisant des yeux de chien battu _je te promet qu'au moindre __problème__ on __préviendra__ qui tu veux. __Mais s'il te plait on s'amusera bien tous les trois. S'il te plait, s'il te plait …_

Incapable de résister et ayant lui aussi plus que tous envie de partir d'ici, il accepta.

Et c'est comme ça que 15 minutes plus tard, valises à la main, ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils les déposèrent près de la porte d'entrée et allèrent dans le salon où les Dursley regardaient les infos.

Inspirant un grand coup, Harry leur dit

_- Oncle __Vernon__ tante pétunia, je vais partir pour le reste des vacances. __Laetitia__ et Lydia partent elles aussi._

Devant le manque de réaction de son oncle, Harry pensa que celui ne l'avait pas entendu alors il ouvrit la bouche pour répéter quand soudain son oncle se leva le visage rouge d'une colère retenue et parla d'une voix qui laissait place à quelques tremblements.

_- Que __viens-tu__ de dire mon garçon? que tu partais? bien __très__ bien cela ne me __déranges__ pas du tout bien au contraire mais laisse ces deux jeunes demoiselles en dehors de tout cela, comme si elles avaient envies de suivre une «anormalité» tel que toi._

_- «anormalité» vous dites? qu'est qui est anormal?_ le coupa Laetitia _Le fait que nous soyons des sorciers, ou le fait que vous ne soyez qu'un gros porc avare et hypocrite? oui oui vous avez bien entendu, Lydia et moi-même sommes des __sorcières__ l'école où nous allons étudier cette année, c'est la même que celle de votre neveu. Mais __dites-moi, __vous__ qui n'aimait pas ce qui est anormal, qu'est ce que ça vous fait d'avoir accepté de l'argent d'une sorcière? vous allez le garder où le rendre?_

_- Je… je… si j'avais su jamais je vous __aurais__ accepté ici, partait cela m'est bien égal._vociféra-t-il

_- Oui, nous allons partir ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela__non __la question que je vous ai posé était de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire de l'argent que ma grand-mère vous a donné pour nous garder chez vous._

L'oncle Vernon grogna mais ne répondit pas. De toute évidence, même de l'argent venant de sorcier, il ne le rendrait pas. Laetitia le compris et dis

_- Bah! vous avez qu'à le garder en dédommagement. Sur ceux nous vous laissons, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir._

Elle sortie, récupéra sa valise et passa la porte d'entrée rapidement suivie par les deux autres qui n'avaient fait aucun mouvement depuis le début. Il s'éloignérent de la rue et apres plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry éclata de rire tout en félicitant Laetitia pour sa réparti face à son oncle.

_- Ce n'était rien Harry_ souffla t-elle je _me suis laissé__e__ emporter quand il a commencé à faire comme si tu était__ passe moi l'expression__ mais comme si tu était de la merde, et que nous étions deux petites __écervelées__ qui ne pouvaient qu'__avoir été __embobiné__ par toi. J'ai ressenti le besoin de le faire taire. Désolé__e_

_- Ne le soit pas, j'aurais aimé faire de même, mais franchement, tu m'as __bluffé__ s'en dec' 'Titia t'a été géniale._

_- Et encore c'était rien ça, si tu l'avais vu la dernière fois avec grand-mère, __elles n'ont__ pas __arrêté__ de s'envoyer des pics pendant une heure non stop. C'était trop fort._

_- Bon __ce n'est__ pas __tout__ mais on y va où pas?_ coupant court au discours de sa cousine.

_- Oui._ Répondit Harry. Il sorti ça baguette l'agita et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, dans une grande détonation, le magicobus arriva.

Un jeune homme fardé de bouton sorti et récita: _«__bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcier et __sorcière__ en perdition. __Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et serait votre contrôleur durant votre voyage.»_

Il s'arrêta puis regarda les trois personnes se trouvant face à lui et reconnu Harry

_- Oh mais c'est Harry Potter, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?_

_- Bien __très__ bien même_ répondit-il en souriant _pouvons-nous monter?_

_- Oui oui bien sur, allez-y monter je me charge de vos valises._

Ils montèrent tous les trois et s'installèrent. Le magicobus étant vide ils avaient l'embarra du choix pour choisir.

Une fois installer, Stan revintvers eux, après avoir monté les trois males dans le bus.

_- Alors on vous __emmène__ où? _

_- Au chaudron baveur_ répondit Harry.

_- Alors ça fera onze mornilles chacun._ Harry paya la course pour lui et les deux filles car elles n'avaient pas d'argent sorcier avec elles.

Stan reparti vers l'avant et Harry averti les deux filles de bien s'accrocher car ça aller secouer.

A ce moment là, le bus parti en trombe dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils basculèrent tous les trois en arrières. Ce cramponnant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et malgré les secousses, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à rester assis sur leur chaise.

Et alors qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer le bus freina abruptement les faisant partir en avant.

En se relevant ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivé et que Stan commençaient à leur descendre leurs valises.

_- Voilà_ fit-il en remontant_, vous __étés__ arrivé. Merci d'avoir utilisé nos services et à bientôt._

Ils descendirent, récupérèrent leurs affaires et se tournant vers l'entrée du bar, ils entendirent un grand bruit de pétard leur signalant que le magicobus venait de partir.

Avant de rentrer dans le pub, Laetitia demanda:

_- Harry rassure moi, il y a d'autre hôtel que celui-ci sur le chemin de traverse n'est ce pas?_

_- Heu! non, pourquoi?_

_- Ne c__ompte pas sur moi pour dormir là__ dedans_ s'exclama-t-elle _c'est vieux et ça m'a l'air d'__être__ en piteux état. Je __préférerais__ trouver un hôtel du côté __moldus__. Et puis comme ça personne ne se doutera que tu __n'es__ plus chez toi. On ne risque pas de reconnaître dans un hôtel __moldus__ alors qu'ici_ dit-elle un regard plein de dégoût et le nez plissé en pointant le chaudron baveur du doigt, _tous le monde te __reconnaîtra_

_- Bon d'accord allons y._

Ils cherchèrent donc et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Laetitia rentra dans un hôtel qui avait l'air luxueux et affreusement cher.

_- J'__espère__ qu'elle rigole là. Ils ne voudront jamais de trois gosses dans cet hôtel. Ils vont nous chasser à coup de pied aux fesses._

_- Non, pas si on a l'argent_ rétorqua Lydia en emboîtant le pas de sa cousine.

Harry souffla mais les suivit tous de même. En entrant il remarqua immédiatement le calme et la richesse qui régnait en ces lieux.

Il chercha ses deux amies et qu'en il les vit discuter avec le réceptionniste qui faisait des grimaces guère encourageante il se dit qu'il le savait, qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais. Il en était là de ses réflexions qu'en une main passa devant ses yeux le faisant sursauté et déclenchant le rire de Lydia qu'était arrivée près de lui.

Reprenant son souffle elle lui demanda de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent près du réceptionniste qui tendait une clef à Laetitia qui la prit un petit sourire triomphant.

_- Suite __555._

_- Merci monsieur pour votre aimable accueil_.

Il renifla mais ne dis rien, après tous cette jeune fille venait de payer un séjour dans la plus grande suite qui comprenait trois chambres avec salle de bain dans chacune d'elles, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un bar. Enfin bref un appartement de luxe. Et elle venait de la louer jusqu'au 01 septembre. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui si elle avait les moyens de se payer un tel luxe. Il ne voulait pas perdre une clientèle de ce genre là.

Il fit un signe à un groom de porter leurs bagages dans leur suite. Celui-ci arriva avec un chariot sur lequel il déposa leur trois males. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, ils virent qu'une seule porte. Car en effet la suite prenait tout l'étage à elle seule.

Apres avoir remercié le groom en lui donnant un bon pourboire, ils visitèrent leur «appartement».

- W_haaaaaa c'est magnifique. Mais di__t__ moi comment t'a fait pour qu'on ait __accès__ à cette chambre. _

_- C'est simple je lui __ai__ dis «je souhaite une suite avec trois chambres et tous le confort qu'une personne tel que moi puisse désirer.» là il m'a regardé – faut l'avouer – comme si j'étais folle. Je lui __ai__ donc montrer que j'étais des plus que sérieuse en lui sortant l'arme ultime des personnes ayant les moyens de s'offrir __ce qu'ils veulent__. Et là en la voyant il s'est tout de suite empressé de me demander jusqu'à quand nous comptions rester et quand je lui __ai__ répondu «jusqu'au premier septembre» il m'a fait des gros yeux si gros que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites. Puis il m'__a__ tendu le registre que j'ai signé puis j'ai réglé la somme qu'il m'a __annoncée_

_- Voilà tu vois c'est simple et __maintenant__ nous sommes dans un endroit__ plutôt__ convenable._

_- Et c'est quoi cette arme ultime?_ demanda Harry curieux

- _La golden card_. fit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire en pensant que Laetitia avait par certain côté les mêmes manières de riches que Malfoy.

D'ailleurs il le lui fit remarquer:

_- Tu sais en parlant comme ça tu me fais penser à Malfoy._

_- Je croyais que c'était ton ennemi dois-je considérer que tu me __considère__ moi aussi comme ton ennemi Harry_ fit-elle avec une petite mou.

_- Non bien sûr que non c'est juste que des fois tu agis comme une aristocrate._

_- Mais mon cher j'en suis __une._ Lâcha t-elle

_- Oui mais toi __t'es__ une fille bien._

_- Merci c'est gentil mais __trêve__ de bavardage __nous ne sommes__ pas venu à Londres pour cela alors en route pour le chemin de traverse._

Et ils partirent vers le chemin de traverse pour une après midi de shopping car vu l'heure qu'il était il leur rester guère de temps avant midi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Une heure plus tard, dans une boutique du chemin de traverse une mère et son fils dévalisaient depuis maintenant 3h, toutes les boutiques où ils allèrent.

Dans une boutique vendant vêtements sorciers et moldus, Drago s'arrêta et regarda dans tous les sens. Ça mère remarquant que son fils ne la suivait plus se retourna et questionna son fils du regard.

_- Mère, je la __sens__, elle était là, cette odeur, Merlin que j'aime cette odeur._

_- Dray tu veux parler de… _

_- Oui mais c'est __léger__ elle devait __être__ là il y a plus d'une demi-heure. On la raté de peu. __Réussirais__-je un jour à la retrouver alors que je__ ne__ sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble? mère j'ai besoin de la voir de la sentir de la savoir __près__ de moi et rien qu'à moi._

_- Je sais mon __chéri__ je sais mais ne t'__inquiète__ pas__ tu la trouveras et je t'y aiderais c'est promis. Allez viens continuons nos achats tu veux bien?_

Devant le regard suppliant de sa mère et sachant qu'il ne serre à rien de rester là à se morfondre, il acquiesça et suivit sa mère à travers les rayons de vêtements du magasin jusqu'au fond de la boutique où se trouvait les cabines d'essayages.

En arrivant, ils remarquèrent une pile de vêtement entassée devant une cabine d'où une jeune fille piochait des vêtements qu'elle jetait dans la cabine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on pouvait l'entendre dire:

_- Allez sort de là, ne fait pas ton bébé Harry_

_- Mais je ne veux pas c'est trop serré._

_- Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes, montre__s__ moi._

En entendant le prénom de son ennemi de toujours et ayant reconnu sa voix, il alla jusqu'à la cabine et attendit lui aussi qu'il daigne sortir de là. Sa mère, elle l'avait suivi ayant elle aussi comprit qui était dans la cabine.

_- Harry__ je te __préviens__ que si tu ne __sors__ pas de là dedans tout de suite je viens te chercher._ Menaça la jeune fille.

_- Mais Lyd' c'est vraiment pas mon truc ce genre de __vêtement_

_- Harry_ fit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécutions s'il ne se dépêchait pas de sortir. _Je te signale qu'il y a une certaine personne parti je ne sais où qui va revenir et que si nous avons le__ malheur de n'avoir rien trouvé__ à son retour à te mettre sur le dos autre que tes fringues horribles elle va nous tuer._

On entendit un gros _«gloup»_ et la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Harry Potter vêtue d'une chemise verte-émeraude mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux de la même couleur. Un pantalon a pince noire qui moulait là où il fallait et restait large là ou il fallait. Il était sublime.

_- Parfait c'est parfait vraiment Harry fait moi confiance cela te va à ravir._

_- Elle a tout à fait raison M Potter_ fit Mme Malfoy _c'est vous qui avait choisi ses __vêtements__ Mademoiselle?_ demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Lydia.

_- Oui Madame c'est bien moi et vous pouvez m'appeler Lydia._

_- Je suis Mme Malfoy et je crois M Potter que vous connaissez déjà mon fils Drago_

_- Oui effectivement je le connais._ Grogna Harry

_- Enchanté aussi de te voir Potter, et je dois avouer que ses fringues te vont beaucoup mieux que tes vieilles loques que tu portais et que tu appelais __vêtements_

_- Ha tu vois Harry même Malfo__y te le dis alors, on les prend__ et en rentrant on fait un feu de joie avec tes anciennes fringues. Et ne discute pas cela ne sert à rien._ Dit-elle avant qu'Harry est le temps de répliquer.

_- Gggrrrr d'accord d'accord j'ai compris on les prend et je suppose que tous ce tas là – _dit-il en désignant la pile de fringue devant la cabine- _on les prend__ aussi._

_- Exact._ Fit Lydia tous sourire.

Puis elle alla trouver une vendeuse, laissant Harry avec son pire ennemi.

_- Alors Potter tu t'es enfin décidé de changer de look._

_- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix _marmonna t-il plus pour lui-même.

_- N'empêche que c'est pas trop tôt non mais c'est vrai quoi tu avais une dégaine horrible avec tes __vêtements__ usé__s et dix fois trop grand pour toi._

_- Je… ces vêtements n'étaient pas à moi mais à mon cousin mon oncle et__ ma tante ne m'ont jamais acheté__ de fringues._

_- Je le sais, j'ai appris __récemment__ comment tu __étais__traité__ dans ta famille __moldus__ et je voulais m'__excuser__ pour t'avoir mal jugé et de t'avoir fait du mal durant toutes ces __années_

Harry fût surprit durant un instant que Drago Malfoy, le seul et unique, son pire ennemi à Poudlard, celui que depuis leur première année faisait tous ce qui était possible pour lui nuire, venait de lui dire qu'il savait pour son enfance. Et, cerise sur le gateau, il s'excusait.

Mais où va le monde, qu'est ce qu'il va encore m'annoncer. Reprenant ses esprits, il demanda:

_- D'où vient ce soudain changement d'attitude envers moi ne me dis pas que c'est juste parce que tu as pitié de moi en ayant appris je ne sais comment ce que j'ai subis durant mon enfance je ne te croirais pas. Tu serais au contraire content et tu t'en servirais contre moi afin de donner la possibilité à ton père et son cher maître de me __faire du mal_

_- Non se n'est pas de la pitié et je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait. Et sache une chose Potter je ne rejoindrais jamais les rangs de Voldemort._

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Lydia revient s'excusa auprès des Malfoy puis les salua en tirant Harry par le bras vers la caisse afin de payer puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la boutique.

Harry suivit machinalement sans s'en rendre compte encore trop abasourdi par la révélation que venait de lui faire le prince des Serpentard. _De plus_ se dit-il _il a prononcé le nom de Voldemort qui prouve bien qu'il ne mentait pas car il ne mentait pas j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai vu dans son regard._

Ils retrouvèrent Laetitia qui les attendaient à une table de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier.

Ils s'installèrent près d'elle et Lydia lui montra tous ce qu'elle avait trouvée et lui raconta la rencontre avec Malfoy junior.

_- Mais au fait t'était parti où? _demanda Harry qui s'était remis de son état de choc.

_- Oh! j'ai été posté__ une lettre à ma grand-mère pour lui demander de nous envoyer Luna et Sun. Je__ leur ais__ d'__ailleurs__ acheté leur nourriture._

_- Luna et Sun__ qui sont-ils.?_

_- Nos amis et animaux__ de compagnie__. Nous les avons avec nous depuis notre naissance._ Expliqua Laetitia. _Nous ne nous__ quittons quasiment jamais_.

_- Oui et puis c'est vrai que Sun et ses __bêtises__ me manquent. _

_- Moi aussi Luna et son __instinct__ légendaire me manquait, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé cette lettre à grand-mère._

_- Et c'est quel genre d'animaux?_

_- Luna est un chat noir et Sun, un chien-loup brun._

_- Je ne sais pas si Sun pourra aller à Poudlard, car les chiens ne font pas parti de la liste des animaux autorisés._

_- Et alors, ce n'est pas cela qui nous __arrêtera__, sache que personne ne nous __contraindra__ à abandonner une fois de plus nos amis._

_- Je __comprends__ mais les profs eux je ne sais pas s'ils voudront bien._

_- Les profs j'en fais mon affaire, je pense que si on arrive à convaincre le directeur, les autres profs ne pourront rien dire._

_- Je suppose mais comment compte tu convaincre Dumbledore d'__accéder__ à ta __requête_

_- Ça Harry c'est un des secrets que je ne peux te __révéler__ pour le moment._

_- Ok j'ai compris je ne dis plus rien. _Répondit-il sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

De son côté Drago était lui aussi accoudé à une table avec sa mère, sauf qu'eux était dans un restaurant luxueux du chemin de traverse.

_- Alors mon __chéri__ à tu dis à Harry le fait que nous soyons de son côté et que nous avons été intégré dans l'Ordre._

_- Non je me suis juste __excusé__, et lui est dis que je ne rentrerais jamais dans les rangs de Voldemort et je __n'ai__ pas pu aller plus loin, car cette fille qui était avec lui et arrivée puis ils sont partis._

_- Ah oui la petite Lydia, elle a de __très__ bon __goût__ en __matière__ de __vêtements__, tu ne trouves pas?_

_- Oui._

_- Ne t'en fait pas Drago, il comprendra j'en suis sûr._

_- Mouais c'est pas sûr tout à l'heure il n'a eu aucune réaction __après__ que je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas __être__mangemorts__. Il est resté là à me regarder __bêtement__, sans vraiment me voir._

_- Il devait __être__ en __état__ de choc, ça lui passera et il comprendra._

_- Hum! __peut-être__ enfin on le saura bientôt._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Apres leur repas le petit groupe que formaient nos trois amis, virent la chouette d'Harry arrivé avec une lettre. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de son maître qui prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. Il la lit puis son visage s'éclaira au début en reconnaissant l'écriture de son parrain puis s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? t'en fait __une__tête__, ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles?_

_- Non pas vraiment c'est mon parrain il aimerait que je vienne pour le reste de l'été chez lui._

_- Mais c'est génial Harry, alors pourquoi tu fais cette __tête__ là?_

_- C'est super et j'en suis heureux mais il y a plusieurs __points__que je n'__apprécie__ pas._

_- Comme quoi?_

_- Si tu penses à nous Harry ne t'__inquiète__ pas, on pourra toujours se voir._

_- Oui je sais mais même je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser, je vous aime bien toute les deux._

_- Nous aussi Harry on t'aime beaucoup mais c'est ton parrain et vous avez des années à __rattraper__ tous les deux._

_- Oui tu as raison mais il y autre chose qui me __gène__. Il me dit dans sa lettre que trois personnes, une famille en fait, __ont__intégré__ l'Ordre du __Phénix__ et il me demande de venir entendre leur histoire et de juger si oui ou non je peux leur pardonner. __Je ne comprends__ vraiment pas de qui et de quoi il parle mais je n'aime pas ça._

_- Vas-y Harry, je pense qu'ils veulent ton approbation. Car si toi tu peux leur pardonner alors __peut-être__ que tes amis aussi feront un effort pour leur __pardonner_

_- Oui sans doute_. Il se tut un moment puis reprit _j'irai mais seulement le premier août._

_- Mais tu ne veux pas passer ton anniversaire avec tes amis et ton parrain._

_- Je veux aussi le faire avec vous. _

Elles lui sourirent et il écrivit à son parrain sa réponse qu'il donna à Hedwige qui s'envola pour accomplir sa mission.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner un moment puis se levèrent et repartir à l'assaut des magasins.

Ils ne revirent plus les Malfoy de la journée, qui eux ayant terminé leurs achats était retourné à Poudlard.

HHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dans une maison, une chouette blanche passa une fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la table devant une personne aux longs cheveux noirs retenus en catogan et aux yeux bleus métalliques brillant d'espièglerie.

Il prit la lettre que lui tendit la chouette et lui donna un peu de son repas.

Il lut la lettre et quand il eu fini poussa un soupir.

Sirius car s'était bien lui se leva et sorti de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon où il alluma la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit à Poudlard.

En arrivant, il vit le directeur qui visiblement l'attendait.

_- Bonjour Albus_

_- Bonjour mon ami _

_- J'ai __reçu__ la réponse d'Harry. Il viendra le premier août, il dit qu'il s'est fait deux nouvelles amies et qu'ils vont __faire son anniversaire ensemble. Il dit que ce sont de nouvelles __élèves__ de Poudlard qui viennent de France._

_- Oh! je vois de qui il parle, si c'est elles alors nous n'avons aucune raison de nous en faire. Je connais __très__ bien c'est deux demoiselles et nous pouvons leur faire confiance._

_- Très__ bien. _

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Sirius reparti chez lui.

HHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

31 juillet

Toute la journée, se fût celle d'Harry, les filles avaient décidé de faire tous ce qu'il voulait.

C'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un parc d'attraction moldus où ils s'amusèrent toute la journée. Le soir, ils dînèrent dans un restaurant moldus et Harry eu le droit à son gâteau d'anniversaire porté par des serveurs qui chantèrent sous les applaudissements des filles et de plusieurs clients du restaurant un: _«joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry, joyeux anniversaire…»_. Rien ne sert de dire car vous vous en seriez douter que notre Harry malgré qu'il soit vraiment heureux était rouge comme une écrevisse et ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils mangèrent le gâteau et les filles lui offrirent leurs cadeaux.

De Lydia, il reçu un améliorateur de balai qui une fois posé, décuplait ses facultés premières par deux. Autant dire qu'Harry était heureux, il se voyait déjà l'essayer.

De Laetitia il reçut un livre sur les différentes magies du monde comprenant des leçons pour apprendre à s'en servir. «Ce livre, lui expliqua-t-elle, est très ancien et il n'en existe que deux sur Terre, celui-ci et celui qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque de notre grand-mère. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra-t-etre utile.» Il la remercia de tout son cœur, émus.

Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel plus tard dans la soirée. En arrivant, ils virent que deux animaux les attendaient patiemment sur le divan. Des qu'elles les virent, les filles se précipitèrent sur eux et les prirent dans leurs bras.

_- Harry vient que l'on te présente. Voici __Luna et Sun_ présenta Lydia en désignant tour à tour le chat et le chien.

_- Luna, Sun voici Harry soyez gentil avec lui._

_- Bonjour vous deux_. Il avança sa main pour caresser le chien mais arrêta son geste pour interroger du regard la maîtresse, elle lui sourit. Alors il reprit son geste et caressa la tête du chien et flatta son flan. Puis, il fit de même avec le chat, qui se mit à ronronner.

_- Ils sont adorables_ dit-il après s'être installer sur le divan et avoir été envahi par deux animaux très appréciateur de câlin. Il se retrouva avec un chat sur les cuisses et un chien coller à lui sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.

_- Oui et je crois qu'ils t'ont __déjà__ adopté ce qui est rare. Ils sont plus tôt du genre sauvage avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et deviennent même méchant avec ce qu'ils ne supportent pas. Une fois, Luna a attaqué dressé sur ses __pattes__arrières__ toutes griffes dehors et montrant les crocs, un homme que ma grand-mère avait invité et qui lui faisait la cour d'une façon __très__ peu subtile d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, elle est arrivé__e__ comme ça __près__ de lui et __a__ enfoncé ses griffes dans __son genou__ et l'a mordu. Il a sauté en l'air et hurlé. Luna fier d'elle est venue se lover sur moi et s'est e__ndormie comme si de rien était. Autant te dire que ma grand-mère qui connaissait __très__ bien Luna et qui savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça pour s'amuser, congédia cet homme que l'on ne revit plus d'ailleurs. Luna a un don pour juger les gens tous comme moi._

_- Wouah bah ça. C'est génial, elle trop forte. J'aurais bien aimé __être__ là pour voir ça. _

_- Tu en auras __peut-être__ l'occasion à Poudlard._

_- Hum __peut-être__. Et Sun, il est comme cela lui aussi, où pas._

_- Non lui il est plus tôt du genre à attaquer quand on lui dit ou pour défendre ce qu'il considère comme de bonnes personnes. Une fois, il est venu en aide à des jeunes qui se faisait battre par d'autre. Il les a __envoyés__ à l'__hôpital__. Ils ont d'ailleurs encore les m__arques de ses crocs sur certaine__ partis de leur corps, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il y en a un qui aurait une __très__ belle __carrière__ chez les eunuques. _

_- Non, mon dieu __je ne voudrais__ pas __être__ votre ennemi. Cela serait vraiment trop dangereux._

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit et s'endormirent tous dans le salon.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par du bruit venant de leur cuisine, de plus les animaux n'étaient plus là. Craignant que Luna et Sun affamés, aient décidé de se servir eux-mêmes en nourritures, elles se ruèrent vers la cuisine suivit par un Harry mort de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Mais, ils se figèrent net en voyant un vieil homme entrain de préparer le petit déjeuné sous le regard curieux des deux animaux. Harry le reconnu de suite et avança vers lui, les filles l'ayant elles aussi reconnues le suivirent.

Ils s'assirent chacun sur une chaise et attendirent que le vieil homme vienne s'installer lui aussi.

Une fois que se fût fait, il leur sourit et les salua. Ils lui rendirent leur salut.

Ni tenant plus, la patience n'étant pas son fort, Harry demanda:

_- Monsieur, excusez-moi mais que faites vous ici et comment avez-vous __sût__ où nous nous trouvions?_

_- En faite Harry, je voulais parler à tes deux amies à propos de leur rentrée. Quand à comment je t'ai retrouvé en faite s'est une __coïncidence__, je ne savais pas que tu __étais__ toi aussi __ici. Je pense que Sirius doit __être__ entrain de te chercher partout et menacer ton oncle et ta tante des choses les plus horribles qu'il soit afin qu'ils lui disent où tu te trouve._

_- Je suis désolé professeur, j'aurais dû vous le dire mais… _

_- Ce n'est rien Harry, je comprend__s__ et puis je suis rassurer de savoir que tu as passé tous ce temps avec elles. Mais par contre tu ferais mieux d'envoyer Hedwige __prévenir__ ton parrain._

_- Oui j'y vais._ Il se leva et sorti de la cuisine.

_- Bon maintenant tu nous voulais quoi au juste, car je suppose que la personne qui ta renseigné sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions c'est elle, hein?_

_- Oui effectivement c'est bien votre grand-mère qui m'a renseigné._

_- Et tu __n'es__ pas venu ici pour nous parler de notre rentrée._

_- Non, c'est exact, je voulais savoir pourquoi on vous a envoyé toutes les deux ici? __Ils ne se seraient pas __séparés__ de leur meilleur élément comme cela._

_- Nous avons une mission à accomplir et tu n'en __sauras__ pas plus. N'essaye même pas de lire dans __nos pensées__, tu n'arriverais à rien._

_- Bien_ souffla-t-il _j__'__ai __une totale __confiance __en__ votre grand-mère et s'__I__ls vous __envoient__ je suppose que c'est pour une bonne raison alors je vous laisserais faire. _

_- Merci Albus._ Harry revint à ce moment là et s'assit à sa place.

_- J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important_. Demanda t-il

_- Non rien d'important, nous avons juste trouvé un __compromis__ pour que Sun vienne avec nous à __Poudlard__. Monsieur le directeur a eu__ l'immense gentillesse de laisser__ Lydia garder Sun__ avec elle, en lui faisant promettre de le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse pas de __bêtise__ dans le château et ne dérange__ pas__ les cours._

_- Quoi, oh non, j'aurais bien aimé voir cela. Enfin merci Monsieur de permettre cela et je vous promet__s__ que j'aiderai à la surveillance de Sun._

Laetitia et Dumby échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. Laetitia sourit d'un sourire malicieux tandis que Dumby n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'admettre s'être fait avoir en beauté et d'accepter la requête.

_- Bien nous allons y aller Harry si tu es prêt._

_- Oui le temps de faire ma valise et je vous suis._

_- Attend on va venir t'aider._

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Lydia avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en aille.

_- Lyd' __arrête__ de te comportait comme une gamine. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions ne plus le revoir. Je te rappelle que nous allons aller dans la même école._

_- Je sais mais __on ne va__ pas se voir pendant un mois entier._

_- Rien ne nous __empêche__ de nous __écrire__. Et puis on pourra se retrouver pour faire nos achats pour la rentrée._ La rassura Harry

_- Oui et il y a plus tôt __intérêt__ que tu ne nous oublie pas._

_- Non ça risque pas je te le promet__s_

Ils se sourirent et une fois les valises faites, ils retournèrent dans le salon où les attendaient Albus. Il se leva en les voyants revenir. Nos trois amis se dirent au revoir. Et Harry partit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand ils entrèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry fût accueilli par un Sirius et un Remus fou d'inquiétude et passablement irrité, attendant visiblement des explications.

Apres leur avoir expliqué tous ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Laetitia et Lydia chez son oncle jusqu'à son arrivée ici, il dû promettre au deux anciens maraudeur de ne plus recommencer ou du moins de les avertir.

_- Tu sais Harry, j'ai promis à tes parents que s'ils leur arrivés quoi que ce s__oit je prendrais soin de toi et__ je n'ai pas__ pu__ tenir cette promesse durant tant d'années. __Alors s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. _

Harry se sentait mal vis-à-vis de son parrain, il s'avança donc vers lui et le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura:

_- Je te __promets__ qu'à l'avenir je te dirai tous. Tu es le __père__ et aussi le grand __frère__ que je n'ai jamais eu et je te remercie d'__être__ là aujourd'hui pour moi._

Ils se sourirent puis une voix froide les tira de leur petite bulle de bonheur:

_- Il serait __peut-être__ tant de commencer. On n'a pas toute la nuit._

_- Oh! ça va on arrive_ répliqua l'ancien Gryffondor. _Qu'est ce __qui __peut-être__ casse pied __Sevy__ quand il s'y met. Enfin, allons-y Harry on aura le temps de se voir plus tard._

_- Oui et puis je suis curieux de connaître ses personnes qui doivent recevoir mon absolution afin de permettre à d'autre de la leur __accorder.__ Ca__ me donne l'impression d'__être__ un __prêtre__ qui va écouter les confessions de ses paroissiens_

_- Tous ce que je __peux__ te dire c'est ne dit rien avant d'avoir entendu toute l'histoire et ne les juge pas trop vite s'en y avoir bien réfléchi avant. D'accord._

_- J'essayerai mais tu me fais peur là tu sais. Je commence à craindre le pire. Enfin du moment que ce n'est pas Malfoy et ses parents, ça ira._

En voyant Sirius fuir son regard, gêné, Harry eût peur de comprendre. C'est lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce que ses soupçons se révélèrent exact. Mais il se força à rester calme et s'assit face aux trois Malfoy sans prendre la peine de les saluer et attendit qu'ils daignent commencer leur récit.

_- Bien maintenant que tous le monde est là _commença Dumby _nous vous écoutons._

_- Monsieur Potter _salua M.Malfoy_. Pour commencer vous devez savoir que si ma femme et moi-même avons rejoins les mangemorts __ce n'était pas__ par choix mais par obligations. Quand à mon fils, il n'a jamais voulu suivre nos traces et j'en remercie Merlin_ Souffla Malfoy senior en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne rompit pas le contact comme pour jauger la bonne foi de ses dires.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux encore un moment tandis que tous les autres les regardé anxieusement. Puis Harry ouvrit la bouche:

_- J'ai compris vos raisons mais je ne __comprends__ pas les siennes._ Dit-il en désignant Drago.

_- Il ne voulais pas…_ commença Lucius.

_- Je crois_ le coupa-t-il _que s'est à lui de s'expliqu__er__ non?_

_- Et__ je vais le faire. Potter, comme je te l'ai dis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés__je n'__ais aucune envie de rejoindre Voldemort_ – un léger frémissement parcouru quelques personnes de l'assemblée qui écoutait – _je ne veux pas de maître, je suis mon propre maître. _

_- Et ton comportement durant toutes ces années, s'était dû à quoi?_

_- Plusieurs choses en fait. La première était que ne sachant pas pour mes parents__, j'ai agis comme doit agir un fils de __mangemorts__ c'est-à-dire en méprisant tous ce qui avait un rapport avec «le survivant» ainsi que les moldus ou les sorciers «impurs»._

_- Et l'autre raison_

_- Tu te souviens de notre première année dans le Poudlard express à la rentrée?_ Harry hocha la tête l'incitant ainsi à continuer. _Et bien, lorsque tu as refusé mon amitié, ça m'a fait mal et je t'en __ai__ voulu et je t'ai voué une haine farouche. _

_- Tu avais insulté mon premier ami que je m'était fais dans le monde sorcier. Si tu n'avais pas agis comme cela on aurait __peut-être__ pu __devenir__ ami._

_- Oui et je ne l'ai __compris__ que __récemment__, pour moi tu était le «survivant», __célèbre__, aimé de tous, riche, tu avais tous ce que tu voulais. __Il ne m'était__ jamais venu à l'esprit que tu venais juste d'apprendre que tu étais sorcier._

Apres un instant de silence, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter. Mais avant de la franchir, il s'arrêta et déclara:

_- J'ai besoin de __réfléchir__ seul à tous ça, je vais donc monter me coucher et je ne sortirai que quand je serais s__û__r de ma __décision__. Bonne nuit._ Puis il sortit fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchis. En fait, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas menti mais il n'arrivait pas à occulter le fait que s'était des Malfoy, et qu'ils étaient doués pour cacher leurs véritables sentiments.

Il resta un moment allongé puis se leva se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à relater tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à ses deux amies en leur demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il envoya Hedwige porter sa lettre.

Une heure plus tard, Hedwige revint avec une réponse courte:

«_Un__ conseil Harry écoute ton cœur_» Lydia

«_Concentre__ toi, fais le vide dans ton esprit et la réponse viendra d'elle-même_» Laetitia

_- Pff __ça ne m'avance__ pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elles parlent comme Dumbledore, par énigme._

Mais il le fit quand même, et passa toute la nuit à méditer sur la question en oubliant tous le reste.

C'est au petit matin, qu'il prit sa décision. Il avait écouté son cœur, et il pardonnerait au Malfoy. Ce qu'il avait compris par sa méditation, c'est qu'ils faisaient eux aussi partis des nombreuses victimes de Voldemort. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Ce n'est que vers 14h, qu'il consentit à se lever son estomac réclamant son dû. Apres avoir prit une douche afin de bien se réveiller, il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Remus et Sirius attablés et discutant. En le voyant, ils s'exclamèrent:

_- Harry._

_- Je me demandais jusqu'à quand tu allais tenir sans avoir mangé hier soir_. Se moqua Sirius.

_- Sirius laisse le donc tranquille, assis toi Harry, je vais te préparer quelque chose._

_- Merci Remus. _

_- Alors gamin tu t'es décidé?_

_- Sirius mais ne t'__arrêteras__ tu donc jamais_. S'énerva le Lycanthrope.

_- Laisse Rem' s'est bon. Et pour répondre à ta question Si' j'ai effectivement pris ma décision mais tu la connaîtra en __même__ temps que tous le monde._

_- Mais heu! tu peux bien me le dire._

_- Non et se n'est pas la peine de faire cette __tête__ là, ça ne marchera pas._

_- Grrr, vous __ê__tes__ tous méchant avec moi_. Dit Sirius en commençant à bouder.

Harry et Remus étaient encore entrain de rire quand Dumbledore arriva.

En le voyant ils tentèrent de se calmer, ce qu'ils leur prirent plus de cinq minutes. Sirius est sa mauvaise tête n'aidant en rien.

Une fois le calme revenu et qu'Harry est fini de déjeuner, Albus fit venir tous les membres de l'Ordre et les trois Malfoy.

Quand, tous arrivèrent, ils virent Harry assis sur un sofa avec à ses cotes Sirius. On pouvait voir le survivant essayer de dérider son parrain qui boudait toujours. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec cet entêté et levant les yeux au ciel, il se tourna vers l'assistance, souffla et s'adressant directement au trois concernés:

_- Je vous pardonne pour vos actes passés à tous les trois mais à la moindre incartade, vous vous __débrouillerez__ tous seul. Vous __ê__tes__prévenus__. Et je veux que vous fassiez __des excuses__ aux Weasley et à Hermione._

_- Hargh! c'est obligé ça?_ demanda Lucius dont déjà le simple fait d'adresser la parole à des Weasley était quelque chose qui le répugner mais qu'en plus il soit obligé de leur faire des excuses là c'était trop.

_- Ça l'est __M.__Malfoy__ et ce n'est pas discutable. _

_- Très__ bien, nous le ferons._ Prononça difficilement Malfoy père.

_- Et pour commencer nous devons te faire des __excuses__ à toi Harry. _

_- Ce ne sera pas utile Mme Malfoy, j'ai déjà pardonné. __Mais pour Hermione, __Ginny__ et Ron se sera beaucoup plus difficile, s'est pour cela que les excuses sont de mises._

_- Je __comprends__ et nous leur feront des excuses. Je te le __promets__, j'y veillerai personnellement._ Dit-elle en lançant un regard signifiant bien à son mari et son fils que s'ils osaient émettre une objection, ils étaient morts.

_- Je vous remercie Mme Malfoy._

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole:

_- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, Remus si vous alliez chercher nos amis au terrier. Je suis sur qu'ils sont pressés de venir._ Tout en disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à l'ancien Gryffondor qui comprit et partit.

_- Bien, Harry si tu montais dans ta chambre avec Drago, histoire de parler un peu et apprendre à vous connaître._ Demanda le directeur.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Il fit signe à Drago de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, après avoir vu le regard féroce de sa mère.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry invita Drago à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et s'installa dans l'autre.

Au début il ne dirent rien ne sachant pas quoi se dire, puis Harry demanda:

_- Raconte moi._

_- Te raconter quoi Potter?_

_- Harry_

_- Quoi?!_

_- Je m'appelle Harry alors appelle moi Harry. Nous ne seront __peut-être__ pas amis de suite mais nous sommes tous les deux dans le __même__ bateau._

_- «dans le __même__ bateau»?_

_- S'est une expression moldus signifiant qu'on est tous les deux dans le __même__ camp._

_- Oh! vraiment bizarre comme expression__ – un bateau, __pfff__, son dingue ces __moldu__, un bateau -__ mais bon, que veux tu que je te racontes, Harry._

_- Et bien pour commencer parles moi de toi, de ta vie._

_- D'accord, puis __après__ tu en feras de __même_

_- Ok_

Alors Drago commença à parler de son enfance, de sa vie et Harry fit de même après lui.

Ce fût à 18h, qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. S'était Sirius qui était venu les chercher, les Weasley et Hermione étant arrivé. Harry descendit donc au salon où il fût accueilli par toute une tribu de rouquin et une brune qui le saluèrent chaleureusement. Tandis que Sirius emmena Drago rejoindre ses parents et Severus dans une pièce attenante au salon.

_- Harry mon vieux je suis tellement content de te voir._ S'exclama Ron.

_- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir tous._

_- On nous a dis qu'on avait quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer, tu sais de quoi il s'agit_ demanda Hermione.

_- Oui je le sais et je vous demanderais de faire un effort et de méditer sur le sujet avant de vous emporter d'accord. Faites le pour moi s'il vous plaît. J'y suis arrivé moi alors vous aussi vous pouvez le faire j'en suis sûr._

Mais avant qu'ils puissent demander de quoi il parlait Dumbledore demanda le silence

_- S'il vous plaît les enfants, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement l'histoire des trois personnes qui vont entrée dans cette pièce et avant d'__émettre__ un jugement, je souhaiterais que vous alliez chacun dans une des chambres __pour __réfléchir__ à tous ce que v__ous allez entendre d'accord?_

Tous acquiescerent et Dumby fit entrer les Malfoy.

En les voyant Ron était près à bondir pour les étrangler mais un regard suppliant d'Harry et un sévère de sa mère, le fit se retenir.

Ils écoutèrent. Puis à la fin du récit et après les excuses que les Malfoy leur firent, sans un mot, ils montèrent à l'étage s'enfermé chacun dans une chambre.

Au bout d'une heure, se fut Ron qui descendit le premier. Il regarda tour à tour chacun des Malfoy et à l'étonnement de tous, leur tendit la main. Harry sourit devant se geste comprenant que par là Ron leur signifiait qu'il avait compris et essayerait de faire un effort. Les blonds aussi le comprirent et lui serrèrent la main – avec une grimace pour les hommes de la famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, se fut Hermione qui descendit et malgré le regard septique quel leur portait elle déclara:

_- Si Harry vous a pardonné et vous fait confiance, alors je ferais de __même__, mais si vous faites la moindre remarque __déplacée__, vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance._

Harry, heureux que ses deux meilleurs amis le prennent aussi bien, les serra dans ses bras.

Etreinte qu'ils lui rendirent. Par la suite, se fût Ginny, suivit par les jumeaux qui acceptèrent les excuses des Malfoy.

_- B__ien maintenant que tous cela est réglé, passons au chose sérieuse_ commença Dumbledore _Molly__ est ce que tous est prêt._

_- Oui Albus tous est dans la cuisine._

_- Bien alors allons y_

Les adultes de dirigèrent vers la cuisine, les enfants décidant de rester en arrière ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Remus, ne voyant pas les enfants suivre, revint sur ses pas et leur demanda de venir. Ils le suivirent donc jusque dans la cuisine où il faisait étrangement noir. Une fois à l'intérieur, la lumière se fit en même temps qu'un bruyant «_joyeux anniversaire Harry_»

Autant dire qu'après cette soirée, il était heureux. Qui ne le serait pas en fêtant son anniversaire deux jours de suite avec des personnes qu'on aime. Sûrement pas quelqu'un qui ne fête que très rarement son anniversaire.

Durant les semaines qui passèrent, il s'amusa avec ses amis apprenant à connaître Drago qui était resté au square Grimmaurd avec eux. Il écrivit tous les jours à ses deux amies. Il avait parlé d'elles à Ron, Hermione et aux autres, il leur avait raconté tous ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le mois de juillet. Bien sûr, il dû subir les remontrances d'Hermione pour avoir osé quitter la maison des Dursley donc le seul endroit où il était en sécurité par les temps qui court. Il réussit seulement à la calmer en lui disant que Dumbledore lui même faisait confiance aux deux filles.

Puis deux semaines avant la rentrée arriva les lettres de Poudlard ainsi que les résultats de leur BUSES.

Ils décidèrent d'aller sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain pour faire leur course. Harry envoya une invitation aux filles qui acceptèrent et demandèrent de les retrouver au chaudron baveur à 10h.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au lieu du rendez vous avec comme accompagnateur Remus, M et Mme Weasley ainsi que Tonks. Sirius aurait bien aimé venir mais son innocence n'ayant pas encore était reconnue, il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'abri.

Arrivé dans le bar, Harry chercha ses deux amies du regard et vit Lydia, seule, accoudée à une table avec à ses pieds Sun. Elle était entrain de regarder son courrier.

_- Lydia_ appela Harry en arrivant à ses côtés, _ça va? Où est Laetitia?_

_- Elle ne pourra pas venir, elle a été appelé ce matin par Grand-mère, pour régler certain problème mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien de grave._ S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en avisant le visage inquiet de son ami. _Elle nous rejoindra à Poudlard pour la rentrée. _

_- Ok, au fait je te présente Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Puis voici Ginny, Drago, Remus, M et Mme Weasley et enfin __Tonk__s_

_- Bonjour à vous tous, je suis ravi de mettre enfin un visage sur vos noms. Il nous a souvent parlé de vous._

_- Nous sommes ravi nous aussi de te rencontrer __même__ s'il nous en manque une._ Sourit Mme Weasley.

_- Oui je suis désolé__e__ ma cousine a due __retourner__ en France réglée certain détail __administratif._

_- Ce n'est pas grave nous aurons bien d'autre occasion de nous revoir._ La rassura Remus _bon les enfants, allez-y et retrouvez nous ici dans trois heures d'accord?_

_- Oui_ répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte à l'arrière cachant le mur menant au chemin de traverse.

Ils firent leurs achats, Lydia prenant aussi les affaires pour sa cousine. Ensuite, ils rendirent visite aux jumeaux Weasley dans leur magasin et allèrent manger une glace avant de retourner au chaudron baveur.

_- Lyd' on se retrouve à la gare de King Cross à 9h entre la voix 9 et 10. d'accord?_

_- Ok pas de problème. J'__espère__ que Laetitia sera revenue parce que __je n'ai__ vraiment pas envie de me trimballer ses affaires en plus des miennes._

_- Bah! on peut toujours venir vous __récupérer__ à votre hôtel en venant ici. Comme cela vous n'aurez pas à porter tous toute seule?_ proposa Remus.

_- Heu! si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte volontiers._

_- Alors nous ferons comme cela où logez vous?_

_- Harry vous montrera__. Bon s'est pas tous mais je vais rentrer merci pour cette journée et à bientôt. On se revoit à la rentrée bye._ Puis elle partie Sun sur les talons.

_- Elle est gentille, j'ai hâte de connaître Laetitia_. Dit Hermione

_- Oui c'est vrai et puis vu comment tu nous l'a décrit__e__ je ne doute pas que Laetitia soit quelqu'un de noble et gentille_. Fit remarquer Drago.

_- C'est vrai elle l'est, puis comme je lui est déjà fait remarquer, elle me fait penser, par certain côté de sa personnalité, à toi._

_- A moi et par quel côté te fait-elle penser à moi?_

_- Par son côté sarcastique et aristocrate. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit en __être__ une et elle avait plus tôt l'air d'en __être__ fier._

_- Je sens que je vais l'adorer cette fille._

_- Attention tu n'as pas __intérêt__ à lui faire le moindre mal_ menaça Harry. Il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal à son amie qu'il considérai comme une sœur.

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

_- Oh! ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu connais __très__ bien ta réputation à Poudlard._

_- T'__inquiète__ cela s'est du passé. _Tenta-t-il de le rassurer

_- Mais oui bien sur _Pas du tout convaincu.

_- Si si je t'assure, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais je suis un demi-veela et j'ai reçu mon héritage. Du coup, seule mon __âme sœur__ comptera et jamais je ne pourrais __être__ avec une autre qu'elle. Donc comme je le disais je vais adorer Laetitia en toute amitié._

_- Tu es un demi-veela?!_ s'étonna Hermione

_- Oui_

Voyant les regards ahuris de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se fit le devoir d'apprendre à ses deux incultes ce qu'était un veela.

Apres ses explications, Harry souffla

_- A__lors c'est bon, Laetitia ne risque rien. _

_- Tu t'inquiétais pour elle, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard_ le taquina Ron

_- Non_ fit Harry outré que son ami est pu penser cela. _Je la __considère__ comme une sœur._

_- Et Lydia_ demanda malicieusement Drago.

_- Heu ben c'est heu…_ bafouilla Harry qui avait pris une teinte rouge brique.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, sachant que Drago avait visé juste.

_- O__h ça va c'est bon_ Bougonna Harry _on rentre_. Continua-il tout en se dirigeant vers les adultes qui les attendaient près de la cheminée.

Les autres le suivirent et ils rentrèrent au QG de l'Ordre.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans une pièce se tenait en son centre, Laetitia. Elle écoutait le discours pompeux des hommes siégeant dans l'hémicycle devant elle. C'était les 12 anciens, il y avait 4 maîtres en art martiaux, 4 maîtres d'armes et 4 grands sorciers Il y en avait 6 à sa droite et 6 autres à sa gauche et au centre se trouvait une femme d'age mûr qui comme Laetitia avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

_- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît_. A la voix calme mais autoritaire de la femme, ils se turent. _Merci? nous allons pouvoirs commencer. Laetitia, si je t'ai fait venir s'est pour une mission que toi seul __peux__ accomplir. Tu es sans conteste la meilleure dans ce domaine, et nous avons besoin de notre meilleur élément._

_- Et de quoi s'agit-il?_

_- Vous devez savoir jeune fille qu'un assassin, il y a plusieurs __siècles__ fût transformé en vampire et qu'__après__ cela sa __manière__ de tuer s'est faite plus cruel et que le nombre de ses victimes __augmentait_ Demanda l'un des anciens.

_- Oui j'en aie__ entendu parler. __Mais je ne voix pas le rapport puisqu'il a été enfermé dans une cellule spéciale il y a des a__nnées._ Puis réalisant où il voulait en venir_, non ne me dites pas qu'il s'est enfui._

_- S'est exactement cela, et ce depuis deux jours et__ nous ne l'avons toujours pas l__ocalisé._

_- Espèces__ de vieux séniles_ s'énerva Laetitia _s'est seulement maintenant que vous m'appelez. Etes vou__s devenu à ce point inconscient?_

_- Laetitia, ma __chérie__ calme toi, s'il te plait._ Ordonna la vieille femme.

_- Comment veux tu que je me calme grand-mère, fasse à tant d'__incompétence_

_- Je sais cela ma __chérie__ je le sais mais ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en __arrière__. Vas-tu accepter cette mission oui ou non?_

_- Bien sûr que je vais le faire et tu le sais __très__ bien sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de venir._

Sa grand-mère sourit à cette remarque. Laetitia soupira bruyamment puis déclara:

_- La prochaine fois essayer de me prévenir plus tôt._ Puis sans attendre de réponse et puis n'en attendant de toute façon aucune, elle sortie afin de se préparer à la chasse.

Arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle mis une combinaison noire lui moulant le corps telle une seconde peau. Attrapa son épée, ses deux poignards, et sortis. En passant prés de Luna qui attendait dehors, elle lui lança «_prête__ pour la chasse, Luna_». Elle eu comme réponse un grognement sourd. Et c'est donc avec Luna qu'elle partie accomplir sa mission.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Le jour de la rentrée, Laetitia n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa mission. Lydia qui avait appris par sa grand-mère de quel genre de mission il s'agissait comprenais pourquoi les anciens l'avaient choisi pour cette mission. Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir dissimuler sa présence et à être assez rapide pour surprendre et tuer un vampire. Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour sa cousine.

Elle était donc seule dans l'hôtel à attendre qu'Harry et ses amis viennent la chercher.

A 8h, Harry avait conduit ses amis jusqu'à l'hôtel. En arrivant devant, il eut un petit rire en voyant les l'airs effarés se peindre sur leur visage. Il rentra dans l'hôtel, et on ne l'arrêta pas le personnel l'ayant reconnu, quand il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs entraînant les autres à sa suite.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ron toujours bouche bée demanda:

_- Et tu as passé un mois ici, dans ce palace, ça a du te __coûter__ cher._

_- En faite, non étant donné que c'est Laetitia qui a __payé__, elle a d'ailleurs refusé que je lui rembourse_

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et Harry alla jusqu'à la seule porte qui s'ouvrit sur Lydia toute souriante.

_- Hello tous le monde._

_- Salut Lyd', tu es __prête_

_- Oui, __on peut__ y aller mais __peut-être__ qu'avant tes amis voudraient visiter l'endroit, non.? _demanda-t-elle en avisant les regards curieux qu'ils lancèrent dans la suite.

_- Oui ta __sûrement__ raison, mais il faut faire vite, on ne doit pas arriver en retard, tout de __même__. Et Laetitia, elle n'est pas encore rentrée?_

_- Non, j'__espère__ qu'elle sera à Poudlard à temps pour la répartition._

_- Oui, et s'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre le Poudlard express avec nous._

_- On le prendra ensemble pour rentrer._

_- Au fait où est Drago, il ne va pas à Poudlard?_

_- Si mais il avait des choses à régler avec le directeur. Cela sera dur pour lui cette année. Beaucoup de ses condisciples le __considéreront__ comme __un__traître__ De plus, on a appris hier que c'était un demi-veela._

_- Un demi-veela, rien que ça! et l'attraction, je ne l'ai pas senti hier?_

_- Il boit une potion tous les matins qui annihile les pouvoirs attractifs du veela jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé sa moitié._

_- Ok__ je comprends mieux. Alors, on le reverra à Poudlard_

_- Oui _

Pendant que tous les deux parlaient, tous les autres enfants, les adultes étant restés près des voitures, visitèrent la suite. On pouvait entendre des exclamations de surprise quand ils découvrirent que chacune des chambres avaient sa salle de bain.

_- Bon, c'est bon vous avez fait le tour, on va __peut-être__ pouvoir y aller_. Demanda Harry au bout d'un quart d'heure. _On va finir par __être__ en retard et on va__ rater le train._

_- Oui c'est bon, on arrive. __En tous cas, c'est vachement grand._

_- Si tu veux Ron, l'été prochain, vous avez qu'à tous venir à la maison. C'est beaucoup plus grand qu'ici._ Proposa Lydia

_- Vrai, on peut_

_- Oui bien sûr, et tu sais ce n'est que chez moi. Si on a l'occasion on ira chez Laetitia et la tu verras que__ la superficie de __cette suite c__e n__'est__ que __la chambre de Laetitia chez elle. _

_- Sa chambre _s'étrangla Ron, _juste sa chambre._

_- Oui._

_- Alors là je veux voir ça, je retiens ton invitation._

_- Pas de problème. On y va._

Ils sortirent donc de l'hôtel après avoir rendu les clefs au réceptionniste et partirent pour la gare.

Arrivée sur le quai 9¾, ils montèrent dans le train, trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent pour le reste du voyage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Laetitia avait repéré le vampire, elle le suivait depuis une bonne heure attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Ce fut au moment où il trouva sa proie qu'elle l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui. Il recula surpris de voir quelqu'un surgir d'un coup face à lui sans qu'il ne remarque sa présence.

_- Qui est tu?_ demanda-t-il après l'avoir observée un moment.

_- On m'appelle généralement «l'ange noir»._ elle sourit en voyant la lueur de pure panique dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Mais celui-ci se repris très vite

_- «L'ange noir» toi! une enfant. Allons il ne faut pas plaisanter avec cela. _

_- Oh__ vous ne me croyez pas!? C'est blessant._ Fit Laetitia avec un air vexé totalement feint. _Il est vrai que c'est dur d'imaginer une jeune fille __être__ le bourreau des __créatures__ de la nuit te__l__l__e__ que vous. Je __comprends__ votre __scepticisme__. Et puis de toute façon comment pourriez vous savoir à quoi je ressemble puisque tous ceux d'entre vous qui l'on su son mort. _Finit-elle d'une voix froide.

A ce moment là, le vampire recula entamant une retraite en espérant être assez rapide pour fuir. Laetitia soupira et siffla. Luna apparue derrière le vampire et rugit. Le vampire s'arrêta net et ne bougea plus.

- _A__llons allons vous ne pensiez tout de __même__ pas me faussez compagnie. A cause de vous j'ai du __écourter__ mes vacances. Et voyez vous cela m'__énerve__ au plus haut point et j'ai __besoin de me __défouler_ Dit-elle tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau. _Ne __gâchez__ pas mon plaisir battez-vous._

Le vampire sortit son épée et le combat commença. Il fut difficile et Laetitia fut blessé au bras. Puis après environ heure de combat, elle lui trancha la tête et le vampire disparue à jamais transformé en tas de poussière.

- _M__erde ce con m'a fait mal_. S'exclama Laetitia en inspectant sa blessure. L'épée du vampire avait fait une entaille assez profonde à son bras gauche. _Mer….__credi__, ma combi est foutue, __Argh__! fait __ch__…_ Elle prit un mouchoir puis fit un pansement de fortune en attendant de rentrer. _Allez Luna rentrons, il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour la rentrée. Je __desteste__ être en retard._

Se fut couverte de sang et de terre qu'elle retourna voir les anciens. Elle leur fit son rapport et partie dans sa chambre prendre une douche et penser correctement sa blessure.

Elle rejoignit sa grand-mère une heure plus tard, qui lui avait préparé un porte-au-loin, afin qu'elle puisse se rendre à Poudlard. Apres les salutations et recommandations diverses de sa grand-mère, elle partie avec Luna dans ses bras.

Elle arriva donc à Poudlard avant les autres et fut accueilli par Dumbledore qui visiblement l'attendait.

_- B__onsoir Mlle Gaia__, soyez la bienvenue._

_- Bonsoir Monsieur, merci. Quand les autres __élèves__ arriveront-ils?_

_- Dans pas longtemps, d'ailleurs nous allons attendre votre cousine dans mon bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre?_

_- Comme si j'avais le choix_ marmonna-t-elle. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cet homme qui savait qui elle était.

Une demi-heure après son arrivée, McGonagall entra dans le bureau suivit par Lydia qui dés qu'elle vit sa cousine se rua vers elle pour lui demander comment elle aller et si elle avait réussi. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Lydia.

_- Bien maintenant __Mesdemoiselles__, savez vous ce qui va se passer ce soir?_

_- Oui nous allons __être__ ré__partie dans une des __quatre__ maisons_. Répondit Lydia _Harry nous a expliqué._

_- Bon, alors comme vous connaissez le principe nous pouvons y aller. Vous passerez __après__ les __premières__ années._

_- Très__ bien._

Sur ceux, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année, étaient déjà attablés.

Les premières années entrèrent, suivant le professeur de métamorphose.

Apres leur répartition, le directeur se leva et le silence se fit

_- Bienvenue à tous, cette année nous __accueillerons__ deux nouvelles __élèves__ françaises qui viennent continuer leurs études à Poudlard. Elles entreront directement en sixième année et je vous demanderai donc de bien les __accueillir__. Minerva_ appela-t-il.

La sous-directrice, qui était parti durant le discours du directeur chercher les deux élèves, ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et entra suivit par Lydia et Laetitia.

A ce moment là, à la table des Serpentard, le préfet en chef blond releva le nez et en humant l'air sourit. Elle était ici, et venait tous juste d'arrivée, il pouvait la sentir. Il se tourna vers son parrain et le fixa du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le remarque, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête et Severus comprit. Il se pencha donc vers le directeur et lui parla à voix très basse de manière que lui seule puisse entendre. Albus hocha la tête montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris, et la cérémonie continua.

_- Ambert Lydia_ appela la sous-directrice

Lydia s'approcha du tabouret, s'y assis et le professeur lui mis le choixpeau sur la tête.

cria le choixpeau.

Lydia alla donc à la table des rouges et ors où elle fut accueilli par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_- Gaïa Laetitia_

Tous comme Lydia, Laetitia se retrouva avec le choixpeau sur la tête.

_ Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire__Abrége__ ou je te crame._ finit-il par dire conscient que la menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Laetitia se rendit donc à la table des Serpentard où elle s'installa près d'un grand blond qui lui avait fait une place à sa droite.

_- Bien, j'aimerais vous avertir d'une dernière chose. Il faut que vous sachiez que l'un de vos camarades est un Veela__ ou plus exactement un demi-veela__. Il faut que vous __compreniez__ que les veela peuvent __être__ dangereux si vous menacez ou si vous vous approchez de trop __près__de __sa compagne et ceux __même__ s'ils ne sont pas ensembles. Comprenez bien que __même__ si vous vous faites blesser par un veela jaloux et en __colère__, vous n'aurez aucun __recours__ en justice. __Il__ sera dans ses droits. Je vous conseillerai donc vivement de ne pas __interférer__ dans cette relation. Notre jeune veela se nomme Drago Malfoy. Je ne nommerai pas sa compagne car c'est à lui et à lui seule de l'avertir._

_- Sur ceux, je vous souhaite bon appétit._

Les plats apparurent, et ils commencèrent à manger.

_- C'est qui Drago Malfoy?_ demanda Laetitia au blond à côté d'elle.

_- C'est moi_ lui répondit-il amusé

_- Oh! alors c'est toi l'ex-ennemi d'Harry, ravit de __te __rencontrer, enfin._

_- Moi de même._

_- Alors comme cela tu es un veela. Et tu as donc trouvé ton __â__me sœur_

_- Oui tu t'y connais en veela._

_- Un peu, une amie__ en France est une veela. Elle m'a expliqué comment fonctionner les veela. Ils __repèrent__ leur __â__me__sœur__ à leur odeur. Elle m'a aussi parlée de lien qui se forme entre le veela et sa compagne __après__ leur union. De leur pouvoir respectif qui augmentent. C'est __tout__elle n'a__ pas __développé__ le sujet plus que cela à vrai dire._

_- C'est déjà pas mal. _

A la fin du repas et après les dernières recommandations du directeur, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent tour à tour vers leurs dortoirs. Ils étaient dans les couloirs attendant leurs amis de Gryffondor quand une chose attrapa le bras blessé de Laetitia.

_- Hé toi!__ la nouvelle_ héla une espèce d'orang-outang. Laetitia fit une grimace en sentant sa blessure se rouvrir.

_- Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu parles, les traites au sang ne sont pas bien __vues_

_- Les traites? pourquoi? parce qu'il a refusé de se soumettre à un __sang-mêlé__ mégalomane à face de __serpent_

_- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis_ s'énerva la chose.

_- Bullstrode, cela suffit._ Prévint le préfet en chef blond.

_- Non mais __ça ne va__ pas, pour qui tu me __prends__, tu crois que je vais obéir__ à__ un __traître__, tu __rêves__Quand à toi_ continua-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Laetitia au niveau de sa blessure qui ne pus empêcher une exclamation de douleur lui échapper _tu vas voir à qui tu dois le respect._

- _Lâches__ moi_ siffla d'une voix dangereusement calme une Laetitia dont les pupilles devenaient de plus en plus jaunes tel ce d'un félin.

Drago s'apprêtait à les séparer mais fut arrêter par Lydia qui ayant vu toute la scène savait qu'à ce moment là sa cousine pouvait être dangereuse. Elle demanda à Harry de s'occuper de Bullstrode:

_- E__t comment je fais ça?_

_- C__omme tu veux mais faut qu'elle la __lâche __sinon Laetitia va vraiment s'énervé et je te jure Harry il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle s'énerve_

Harry sortit donc sa baguette et la plaça entre les deux yeux de Bullstrode

_- Lâche__ la, c'est un conseil._ Recommanda Harry d'une voix calme et sur de lui.

_- Et si je __répond__ non tu me feras quoi?_ le défia-t-elle

_- Il ne vous fera rien car vous allez la __lâcher_ intervint le directeur qui avait suivit la scène.

Bullstrode la lâcha donc à contrecœur et commença à s'éloigner. Laetitia commença à la suivre mais fut arrêter par Lydia

_- Lyd' __lâche__ moi_ la prévint-elle

_- Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. _

Elles se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et Lydia souffla en voyant ceux de sa cousine reprendre doucement leur couleur normal signe que celle-ci se calmait.

_- Fait chier et dire qu'elle commençait à se refermer_. S'exclama Laetitia.

_- Laetitia tu t'es fait ça comment. Ne me dis pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as du retourner en France qui a causer ça._

_- D'accord __je ne te__ le dirais pas._

_- Grrr__, tu m'énerves.__ Tu me raconteras au moins._

_- Bien sur promis. _Elle lui sourit amusé par le comportement de sa cousine.

_- Hum ce n'est pas __très__ joli._ Intervint le directeur après avoir vu la plaie _M.__Potter, M.__Malfoy pouvez vous emmener ces demoiselles à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait_

_- Bien sur Monsieur_ répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble à l'infirmerie. Ils ne virent pas les regards étonné de la plus part des élèves qui ne savaient pas que les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard étaient devenu amis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Mme Pomfresh soigna la blessure et commanda à Laetitia de rester cette nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle voulue protester mais rien n'y fit.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, les trois autres retournèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

Dans la nuit Luna rejoignit sa maîtresse et se coucha sur le lit à ses pieds pour veiller sur son sommeil.

Au petit matin, Laetitia se leva sans un bruit puis suivit Luna jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard.

Elle entra dans sa chambre (à partir de la 6ème année, les élèves avaient chacun leur chambre), rangea ses affaires dans sa penderie puis à cinq heures, sortie après avoir revêtue un jogging. Elle alla dans le parc et commença à courir avec Luna.

Elle avait fait deux tours du lac quand arriva sa cousine.

_- Laetitia __j'était__ sur de te trouver ici.__ Mme Pomfresh sera __inquiète__ en ne te trouvant pas dans ton lit, il faudra que tu ailles la voir pour la rassurer._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi bien dormi__, je vais __très__ bien, ma blessure est __guérie_ Dit-elle sarcastiquement _et oui ne t'__inquiète__ pas j'irai voir l'__infirmière__ tout à l'heure car pour le moment il est trop tôt_. Finit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

_- Oh __excuse__ bonjour mais écoute plus tôt ça, je viens de recevoir une lettre de grand-mère_. Laetitia grimaça _fais pas cette __tête__elle nous annonce que __Léa et Lucas vont venir. _

_- Léa et Lucas ici_ un sourire sadique se fit sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles _mais alors cela signifie que notre petite équipe va se reformer._

_- Ouais et je sens que l'on va bien se marrer. _

_- Hum! et puis au moins comme ça, la moitié des élus de la prophétie seront réunis.__Ils seront là quand?_

_- Ce soir._

_- J'ai hâte d'y être._

_- Moi aussi._

Puis Laetitia repris sa course suivit par Lydia. Elles coururent ainsi pendant une demi-heure puis retournèrent dans leur dortoirs afin de prendre une bonne douche et de se préparer pour leur premier jour de cours. Mais avant poussé par Lydia, elles passérent par l'infirmerie pour rassurer Mme Pomfresh.

Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir, Laetitia prie une douche puis revêtit une jupe noire avec un haut assortie et passa la traditionnelle robe de sorcier au blason de sa maison. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une demi-queue tressée, attrapa son sac et sortie.

Dans la salle commune, l'attendait une Millicent Bullstrode entourée par cinq Serpentard de sixième et septième années dont Laetitia ignorait le nom.

_- Tu m'attendais c'est gentil de ta part Bullstrode mais ce n'était pas nécessaire je t'assure._

_- Ne fait pas ta maligne, hier tu as été sauvé par le vieux fou mais aujourd'hui il n'y aura personne pour le faire._

_- Oh! parce que tu crois que c'est moi qu'il a sauvé mais tu te trompes ma grande c'est toi qu'il a sauvé. Car vois tu__ Dumby me connaît et il sait de quoi je suis capable, et__ hier soir j'étais__ comme qui dirais à deux doigts de te tuer._

Bullstrode s'avança menaçante et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

_- Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi?_ demanda-t-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Laetitia sourit largement et elle plaça un de ses mains sur le poigné de son adversaire et l'autre sur son avant bras. Bullstrode la relâcha dans un crie de douleur.

_- Que m'a__s__ tu fais?_ enragea-t-elle tout en se tenant le bras.

_- Rien juste un peu de feu_ dit-elle en lui montrant ses mains d'où une gerbe de flamme sortait de ses paumes.

_- Saleté. Qu'est ce que vous attendez vous autres__? attaquez__ là._

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ses acolytes, elle se retourna et les trouva stupéfixer.

_- C__omment__ mais qui?_ se retournant vers Laetitia elle déclara _c'est toi n'est ce pas__ c'est toi qui leur __as__ fait ça__ mais__ qui est tu? qu'est ce que tu es?_

_- Je suis beaucoup de chose, mais maintenant que tu as compris que je suis beaucoup plus puissante que vous, vous allez __être__ gentils et nous laisser moi et __mes__ amis tranquille__s__Et s__'ils leur arrivent__ quoi que ce soit,__ c'est vous qui prendraient __et ceux __même__ si vous n'y __êtes__ pour rien. Ais je bien été clairBullstrode?_

_- Oui_ grogna cette dernière.

_- Bien, bonne journée_ rajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Drago l'attendait à quelques pas des cachots. Drago étant préfet en chef avait ses propres appartements en dehors du dortoir.

_- Bonjour Drago comment vas-tu en cette belle journée qui commence?_ demanda une Laetitia toute joyeuse.

_- Bien et toi à ce que je vois tu vas à merveille. Tu as __reçu__ de bonne nouvelle_

_- Oui il y a de ça, mais surtout nos chers «amis» Serpentard nous laisserons tranquille __dorénavant_

_- Pourquoi cela?_ demanda Drago curieux.

_- Je viens de leur faire peur. Ils ont compris que __l'on ne s'en__ prenait pas à moi ou à l'un de mes amis sans __encourir de __conséquences._

_- Ils t'ont menacé?_ s'énerva Drago

_- Oui mais calme toi veux-tu, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Et puis pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi?_

_- Heu! __pour rien c'est juste __que __j'aime__ pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis __surtout quand j'en suis le responsable._

_- Je comprends. __Moi aussi, je n'aime pas cela. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._

_- Comment ça? _

_- Je suis bien plus forte que j'en ai l'air__. Pour le moment, allons manger, j'ai faim.__ Et au fait comment savait-tu que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie?_

_- J'y ai été mais en ne te voyant pas j'ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh où tu étais et elle me l'a dit._ Répondit Drago, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et prirent leur petit déjeuné. Quand Lydia arriva elle rejoignit sa cousine à la table des Serpentard. Les élèves voyant cela attendait l'explosion du prince mais la réaction qu'ils attendaient ne vint jamais au contraire il accueilli la jeune fille avec un sourire pas un sourire en coin mais un vrai sourire chaleureux. Déjà là ils pensaient être dans une autre dimension mais quand le trio légendaire arriva et s'installa eux aussi à la table des Serpentard, ils s'écrièrent tous «_c'est la fin du monde_» ou encore «_le survivant c'est fait avoir, il est sous imperium_». Harry en voyant toutes ces réactions crut bon d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'il en était réellement. Il se leva donc et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Lui qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer c'était raté.

_- Bon écoutez moi tous, __arrêtez__ avec vos divagations. Non je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un imperium, Drago est de notre côté et c'est un ami. Maintenant vous nous __verrez_ _souvent parler ensemble, alors essayer de vous y faire. merci_ finit-il en retournant s'asseoir près de ses amis, sous les applaudissements des professeurs et de certains élèves.

Drago le remercia puis ils continuèrent à petit déjeuner. Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours. Ils avaient à peu près les mêmes options. Pour l'heure s'était un cours de DFCM.

_- Au fait c'est qui le prof de DFCM cette année?_ demanda Hermione _le professeur Dumbledore ne nous la présenté de plus il n'y avait personne__ à__ cette place à la table des professeurs._

_- Du moment que ce n'est pas un __crétin__ comme __Lockhart__, ou une folle du __ministère__ comme Ombrage._ Fit Ron

_- Ouais j'aimerais bien que Lupin revienne, c'était un bon prof._

_- Oui mais il ne pourra pas revenir il est en mission pour l'Ordre en ce moment._ Précisa Hermione

_- Ne vous prenez pas la __tête__ avec ça, on __connaîtra__ bientôt l'identité du __mystérieux__ prof de Défense de cette année. Etant donné que c'est dans ce cours que nous nous rendons en ce moment_ leur rappela Laetitia.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours et les portes étant ouvertes, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent aux tables du fond. Cinq minute plus tard tous les élèves étaient présent mais toujours aucune trace d'un quelconque prof.

_- Et nous sommes __sensé__ faire cours tous seuls _demanda Laetitia dont la patience n'était pas son fort.

_- Non rassurez vous Mademoiselle je suis là pour cela _fit une voix derrière eux. Laetitia et Lydia se raidirent _Excusez mon retard mais le directeur voulais me voir._ Continua-t-elle. Les élèves se retournèrent et purent distinguer une silhouette drapée d'une cape noire dont la capuche recouvrait son visage. _Je me présente je m'appelle __Angéla__ Desmones, votre nouveau professeur comme vous l'auriez__ sans doute déjà__ compris. _Se présenta-t-elle tout en marchant vers l'avant de la salle.

Elle retira sa cape dos aux élèves, et on pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme blonde. Quand elle se retourna, ils virent qu'elle avait des yeux noirs et une fine et longue cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite.

_- Bien vu vos regards je crois que je vais devoir vous dire comment j'ai hérité de cette balafre. __C'est__ arrivé__ lors d'un combat contre un démon, il m'a tailladé le corps avec sa lame. Donc ce n'est pas la seule cicatrice que j'ai, j'en ai sur tous le corps._

_- Des démons mais cela n'existe pas ne racontez pas n'importe quoi? _

Cette remarque fit sourire leur professeur.

_- Mademoiselle?_

_- Parkinson_

_- Mlle Parkinson, laisser __moi vous dire que je vous trouve bien jeune, pour présumer que les démons n'existent pas. _

_- Mais bien__ sûr__, et vous allez nous le prouver comment? vous allez en invoquer un_ La plupart des Serpentard rire.

_- Non pour qu'un démon se montre l'invoquer ne serre à rien, sauf si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroce souffrance._

_- Ouais ça on en sait quelque chose, hein '__Titia_

Mais avant que Laetitia puisse répondre Zabini fit avec un air narquois:

_- Cela m'étonne pas d'une personne qui ne se __géne__ pas pour agresser les gens en pleine grande salle, ou dans les dortoirs__, d'invoquer un démon__ Tu voulais quoi Gaia, lui demander de tuer une personne qui ne faisait que te conseiller et qui t'as déplu?_

_- Blaise, __arrete__, veux-tu?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, __Malfoy__, je ne considère pas les traitres comme des amis._

_- Et cela vaut aussi pour les amis des traitres. _Ajouta un autre élève de Serpentard.

_- Cela suffit, pour votre information, si ses deux élèves disent qu'elles ont invoqué un démon, c'est qu'elle l'on fait._

_- Ah oui, et qu'en savait vous vous au juste, vous neles connaissez mêmes pas._

_- Justement __Bullstrode__, c'est là ou tu te goures, nous connaissons très bien mademoiselle __Desmones__. Elle a été notre professeur en France. _Répondit Laétitia d'une voix froide avec une pointe de colère.

Bullstrode grogna mais ne rajouta rien, elle n'avait pas envie de finir brûlée vive, elle avait encore la marque de brûlure sur le bras qui malgré les pommades qu'elle avait utilisé n'était pas partie.

_- C'est exacte j'ai été le professeur de Mesdemoiselles Ambert et Gaia, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais les favoriser, rassurez vous. Nous allons commencer le cours si vous n'avez plus de questions. Non bien, j'aimerais tout d'abord évaluer vos connaissances. Je vais donc vous faire passer un test écrit et la prochaine fois nous passerons à la pratique des sorts que vous connaissez ou devriez connaître à votre niveau. Bien entendu ces tests ne seront pas noté ils me serviront juste à __connaître les __différentes__difficultés__ que vous pourriez avoir. Je baserais mes cours sur ces __résultats_

Elle leur distribua un formulaire. Puis s'arrêtant devant Laetitia et Lydia, elle leur fit un sourire et dit:

_- Vous deux ce n'est pas utiles je connais votre niveau._

_- Professeur pouvons nous vous parler s'il vous plait_ demanda Laetitia

_- Oui bien sur venez._ Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent leur prof près du bureau.

_- Qu'est ce tu fou ici Angie?_ chuchota Laetitia _ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a envoyé ici pour nous surveiller?_

_- Non si je suis ici __ce n'est__ pas pour cela._ Lui répondit –elle sur le même ton.

_- Alors pourquoi?_ s'enquit Lydia

_- Les anciens ont découvert une __brèche__ dans la prison __temporelle__. Laetitia le vampire que tu as pris en chasse cet été ne fut pas le seul __à__ s'__être__ évadé._

_- Quoi _s'exclama Laetitia faisant relever la tête des élèves de leurs parchemins. _Pourquoi les __séniles__ ne m'ont pas __prévenu__et __grand-mère__, je leur __avais__ pourtant demandé la __dernière__ fois de ne pas me __prévenir__ à la __dernière__ minute._ S'emporta-t-elle.

_- Chut__ calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais tous cela. Mais ta __grand-mère__ n'a rien voulu te dire car __elle te connais tu aurais été pour__chasser tous ceux qui se sont enfuis mais cela ne servira à rien. _

_- Comment cela ça ne servira à rien?_ demanda Lydia _il faut les __arrêter_

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, à votre avis les __démons__ qui se sont enfui que vont-ils faire, que vont-ils chercher ou__ plus tôt qui vont-ils chercher?_

_- Je ne vois__ pas_ déclara Lydia

_- Que font tous démons arrivant sur Terre?_

_- Oh! non! le pouvoir, ils vont chercher les «ailes»._ s'écriât Lydia

_- Oui autrement __dit-vous__C'est pour cela que je suis ici, si un démon se présente je pourrais le sentir étant moi-même un __demi-démon_

_- Et__ je suppose que c'est aussi pour cette raison que Lucas et __Léa vont venir._

_- Oui mais au moins ensemble vous serez plus fort, et une partie de la __prophétie__ sera réalisé. Au fait avez-vous trouvé les autres?_

_- Non pas encore, il faut que nous trouvions les __personnes qui ont le plus d'affinités avec le pouvoir des éléments._

_- De plus, même si on les trouve, on ne pourra rien faire__. Il faut que le__ur__s esprits protecteurs s'éveillent. Et pour l'instant seul celui de Laetitia et le mien le sont._

_- Ok__ pour revenir aux __démons__ s'ils attaquent, et que vous allez les combattre faites un maximum pour que __l'on ne vous__ reconnaisse pas._

_- Bien sur, ne t'__inquiète__ pas._

_- Bien retournez vous asseoir._ Se levant, elle signala aux élèves que le cours été fini. Elle ramassa les copies puis ils sortirent.

_- Alors ce test pas trop dur?_ demanda Lydia

_- Pour moi ça a été_ dit Harry

_- Moi, de même _rajouta Hermione

_- Mouais_ grogna Ron _je n'aime__ pas les tests écrits mais j'ai hâte d'__être__ à la pratique où je suis sûr de __réussir__et ce sera__grâce__ à Harry et l'AD_ Le susnommé rougit sous le compliment de son ami. _Et toi Drago_.

_- Ca a été, c'est plus tôt pour la pratique que je __m'inquiète__, on n'a pas eu réellement d'occasion de s'__entraîner__. Enfin moi en tous cas._

_- On__ finit à trois heures aujourd'hui c'est ça?_ S'enquit Laetitia.

_- Oui pourquoi?_

_- Je vais t'aider à t'entraîner._

_- Tu ferais ça, __je ne veux__ pas te déranger._ Il s'entait son cœur explosé de joie, il allait passer un peu de temps avec sa «future» compagne.

_- Si__ je te le propose c'est que ça __ne __me dérange pas, rassure toi._ Lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui le fit fondre.

_- Dommage que __l'on ne puisse__ pas se joindre à vous m__ai__s nous avons histoire de la magie à trois __heures_ Se plaignit Ron.

_- Ça sera pour une autre fois. On a l'année pour cela._

Puis la journée de cours passa et trois heures sonna.

Drago et Laetitia se rendirent près du lac.

_- Pour commencer quels sont les sorts qui te __donnent__ le plus de difficulté._

_- Le bouclier et le patronus. Les sorts de défenses surtout, je n'ai pas de __problème__ avec ceux d'attaque._

_- Ok, on va commencer par le bouclier__M__ontre-moi_

Il s'exécuta et fit apparaître un bouclier autour de lui qui s'évapora à peine apparu.

_- Je vois le __problème__, dis moi à quoi tu penses quand tu le fais._

_- A la formule_

_- Rien d'autre?_

_- Non_

_- C'est justement ça qui fait que ton bouclier s'évapore rapidement. Il faut que tu penses à ta protection, ton bouclier restera tant que tu le souhaiteras. Maintenant ferme les yeux et imagine toi en plein milieu d'une bataille, des sorts fusent dans tous les sens. Un de ces sorts se dirige vers toi…_ elle n'eu pas besoin d'aller plus loin qu'un bouclier apparu autour de Drago. _Bien maintenant maintient le_ lui chuchota-t-elle tout en tournant autour de lui. _Je vais te lancer des sorts pour tester la __résistance__ de ton bouclier n'oublie pas ne cesse pas de penser à ta protection._

Elle lui jeta des sorts mais au bout du troisième le bouclier céda.

_- Tu __n'es__ pas assez concentré Drago, ne penses à rien d'autre qu'a ta protection. Quand tu __résisteras__ pendant cinq minutes aux sorts que je te lancerais, tu auras __acquis__ assez de __maîtrise__ pour __réussir__à__ garder ton bouclier en toute circonstance à tous moment de la journée. __Même__ en dormant. C'est ce que nous faisons Lydia et moi._

_- Je n'ais jamais vu de bouclier autour de vous._

_- Normal, un bon bouclier bien __maîtriser__ et un bouclier qui n'est pas visible. Tu y __arriveras__ aussi avec de la pratique. Continuons._

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maintenir son bouclier plus de cinq minutes sous les assauts de Laetitia.

_- Très bien, dorénavant, il faudra que tu t'entraines régulièrement. Et puis essaie de le garder actif le plus longtemps possible où que tu sois. __ok?_

_- Ok _

_- Bien passons au second sort le patronus. Tu connais la marche à suivre pour faire apparaître un patronus._

_- Oui il faut penser à un moment heureux et prononcer la formule «expecto patronum»._

_- C'est bien ça, alors vas-y._

Il se concentra et prononça la formule. Un mince filet blanc sortie de sa baguette puis se dissipa.

_- Tu penses à quoi comme moment heureux._

_- A la __première__ fois ou j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard._

_- Pas assez fort. Il te faut quelque chose de plus intense._

Soufflant Drago ferma les yeux et s'imagina la serrer dans ses bras. Il sourit et prononça la formule, une magnifique panthère apparue.

_- Parfait garde cette pensée en toi, elle est parfaite. _

_- Merci, je ne pensais pas que mon patronus aurait cette forme là._

_- Cela dépend, __différent__ facteur joue sur la forme d'un patronus. La pensée à laquelle tu penses, ton __caractère__. L__à,__je penche plus pour la __première__ solution. Tu as du penser à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un ayant un rapport __étroit__ avec cet animal._

_- Peut-être__ et si c'est le cas j'aimerais bien savoir quel lien il existe entre elle et une __panthère_

_- C'est __peut-être__ son animagus._ Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Drago la regarda perplexe.

Laetitia éclata de rire devant cette petite moue puis l'attrapant par le bras, les firent retourner vers le château. Drago grognant qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle mais heureux qu'elle soit si près de lui. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ces bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien, il ne savait pas comment, ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle refuserait sûrement d'être à lui à vie. Un veela s'unissait à une seule et unique personne. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre une fois unis. Mais il ne renonça pas, un jour elle serait à lui, c'est tout de même un Malfoy que diable et un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Le soir venu dans la grande salle, Laetitia et Lydia étaient impatientes. Si bien qu'elles ne tenaient quasiment pas en place et leurs amis les regardaient bizarrement.

A la table des Gryffondor:

- _Lydia qu'est ce que t'as? __Tu ne tiens__ pas en place._

- _Je suis impatiente mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, vous le serrez bien assez tôt._

Du côté Serpentard:

_- Laetitia calme toi qu'est qui te prend?_

_- Rien Drago rien du tout_ lui répondit-elle un sourire innocent qui ne dupa pas notre cher prince aux yeux de glace.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il abandonna sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Quand tous les élèves et professeurs furent installés, le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

_- Mes chers enfants, bonsoir à tous, avant que nous puissions tous satisfaire notre faim, nous allons __accueillir__ deux nouveaux __élèves__ venant comme les deux __précédentes__ de France, ils seront eux aussi en sixième année._ Là, les amis des deux jeunes filles comprirent aux sourirs de ces dernières qu'elles connaissaient très bien les deux personnes qui allaient arriver. _Professeur __McGonagall__ si vous voulez bien les faire entrer._

La sous-directrice ouvra les portes et fit entrer les deux élèves. Elle les mena jusqu'au choixpeau et appela:

- _Vesta Léa_

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle avait des yeux bleus presque noirs, ces cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

cria le choixpeau.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Laetitia qui l'étreignit à son arrivée. Puis la voix de McGonagall les ramena à se concentrer sur le deuxième élève.

_- Gaia Lucas_

_- Gaia s'est ton __frère_ s'enquit Drago.

_- Oui mon jumeau, mais on en reparlera tout à l'heure._

Lucas s'avança vers le tabouret, c'était un jeune homme brun, les yeux identiques à ceux de sa sœur.

Le verdict du choixpeau tombé Lucas se leva et rejoignit sa sœur qui lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue sous l'œil quelque peu jaloux du veela qui s'il ne savait pas que Lucas était le frère de sa bien-aimé l'aurait tué sur place.

_- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir tous les deux._

_- Nous aussi __même__ si les circonstances ne sont pas si agréable._

_- Oui c'est sur mais moi je ne m'en __plains__ pas. _

_- Moi non plus petite sœur ça va me permettre de surveiller tes __fréquentations_. Dit-il en regardant Drago un sourire de pur Serpentard sur ses lèvres, il avait remarqué les regards de ce dernier quand sa sœur lui avait sauté dessus.

_- Aie le mode __grand frère__ protecteur est enclenché. Léa fait quelque chose._

_- Qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse?_

_- J'en sais rien débrouille toi c'est ton mec._ A cette phrase, Drago se détendit légèrement sous l'œil de plus en plus amusé du brun. Il avait beau savoir que ce dernier était son frère les voir aussi proche l'énervé.

_- Lourde taches que tu me confie là, oh je sais, mon __chéri__ si tu ne laisses pas ta sœur faire ce qu'elle veut tu seras privé de …_ elle lui chuchota le reste de la phrase à l'oreille.

_- Quoi mais tu ne ferais pas ça. __Tout bien__réfléchis__ si tu le __ferais,__espèce de sadique_

Les deux jeunes filles et Drago rirent devantla mine boudeuse de Lucas.

_- Au fait je vous présente Drago, un ami._

_- Salut moi c'est Léa la meilleure amie de cette folle._

_- Moi c'est Lucas, __frère__ de cette folle et fiancé de cette sadique_ termina-t-il en désignant de la tête Léa. Il se reçu d'ailleurs deux tapes sur l'arrière crâne des deux jeunes filles.

Apres le repas, nos amis se rejoignirent et allèrent dans les appartements de Drago pour être un peu tranquille. Apres les présentations, Laetitia déclara:

_- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, j'aimerais vous __révélez__ quelque chose qu'Harry sait déjà en faite__, du moins en partie. Si nous sommes venus ici__ Lydia et moi, c'est pour accomplir une ancienne prophétie. Je ne vous en __révélerez__ pas le contenue aujourd'hui. __Et si nous sommes venu dans cette école, se n'est pas par hasard. Cette __proophétie__ concerne __huits__ personnes, et quatre d'entre eux sont désormais réunis dans cette chambre. Dont deux seulement connaissent la __prophetie__entiere_

_- Et quand compte tu nous en dire plus petite sœur_

_- Quand __les esprits protecteurs__ seront réveillés._

_- Oh! __ceux__ de Lucas et moi se sont réveillé il y a deux jours._

_- Quoi c'est vrai mais c'est super enfin non ça ne l'est pas enfin pas totalement__ comment?_ la voix de Laetitia se faisait de plus en plus inquiète à mesure qu'elle pensait aux conséquences qui avaient permis aux esprits de se révéler.

_- Calme toi, c'était lors d'une attaque au village. En voulant aider les habitants nous avons demander inconsciemment de l'aide et ils nous sont apparus._

_- Ok mais __vous n'avez__ pas été __blessés_

_- Non __arrête__ de __t'inquiéter__ pour nous __petite__ sœur. S__i nous__ nous devions __nous inquiéter__ à chaque fois que tu partais «chasser» __tu nous aurais fait interner._

_- C'est vrai pardon. Bon continuons, il __ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver les __quatres__ autres et nous serons enfin au complet._

_- Et comment __comptez vous__ les trouver? _demanda Hermione

_- Grace à la __meme__ incantation qui nous a indiqué cette école. _

_- Ouais, d'ailleurs __hureusement__ que les autres sont réunis ici. La __galere__ s'ils avaient été aux __quatres__ coins du globe. _Renchérit Lydia

_- Et une fois, que vous les aurez trouvé, que ferez vous?_

_- Nous les entraînerons__, puis lorsqu'ils seront prés nous accompliront la mission qui nous a été donnée_. _Pour le moment, le plus important s'est de les retrouver. __Lyd__' t'es __prete_

_- Quand tu veux, cousine._

Laetitia hocha dela tete, s'installa à meme le sol en tailleur. Ferma les yeux, puis se concentra. Lydia quand à elle, avait fait apparaître une carte de Poudlard - _prêtée par notre cher directeur_, dixit Lydia - elle fit apparaître quatres point de differentes couleurs sur la carte – _pour indiquer où sont les __quatres__ déjà trouvé, donc nous _– puis déposa quatres autres bougies – _une couleur par pouvoir__, le rouge pour le feu, le bleu pour l'eau, le marron pour la Terre, le blanc pour le vent. Lucas, lui s'est le gris pour l'acier, Léa le vert pour le bois, Laetitia le noir pour les __ténébres__ et moi, le jaune pour la __lumiere_ – puis elle fît un cercle à la craie autour de Laetitia et de la carte.

_- Maintenant c'est à '__Titia__ de faire le reste.__ Nous, nous avons plus qu'à attendre en silence._

Ils resterent donc assis à attendre le moindre signe venant de l'intérieur du cercle. Puis après cinq minutes de silence, ils virent les bougies etre soulevées par un vent sorti de nulle part. Elles tournoyerent à quinze centimetres au dessus de la carte puis s'immobiliserent d'un coup, pour venir se poser doucement sur la carte. Le vent disparu et Laetitia rouvrit les yeux.

_- Ok, alors là franchement, ça va nous faciliter les choses._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_ demanda Harry

Elle leur fit un immense sourire puis leur demanda d'approcher pour qu'ils puissent voir par eux-mêmes.

_- Mince alors, qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça n'a pas marché, __les __quatres__ bougies se sont posé où vous, vous trouvez. _

_- Non Ron, cette magie de ne se trompe jamais, si les bougies se sont posés là où nous sommes cela signifie que les personnes que nous recherchions sont avec nous en se moment __meme_

_- Bah, c'est qui alors?_

_- Crétin, t'as pas compris, c'est nous. C'est bien ça, hein Laetitia? _

_- Exact Hermione._

_- Ok, alors si s'est bien nous comment faire pour connaître nos pouvoirs_. Interrogea Drago.

_- Très simplement, tu vas voir. Luna._

Le chat sortie de l'ombre tenant une bourse dans sa gueule.

_- Mais par où est-elle arrivée?_

_- De l'ombre. Luna a le pouvoir de se fondre dans l'ombre et se déplace grâce à cela_

Laetitia se pencha, prit la bourse et remercia Luna, qui alla se coucher sur le lit.

_- Mais alors se n'est pas un chat ordinaire? _

_- Non, Harry, Luna est mon esprit protecteur, tous comme Sun est celui de Lydia._

Lydia appela Sun.

_- Sun viens._ Un chien apparu dans la lueur d'une bougie qui se reflétait sur un mur. Lydia le flatta, puis il alla se rejoindre Luna sur le lit. A ce moment là Drago pensa qu'il devra changer les draps avant d'aller se coucher.

_- Ouah! et lui je suppose qu'il à les __mêmes__ pouvoirs que Luna mais avec la lumière._

_- Bonne déduction Ron s'est effectivement une partie de ses pouvoirs._

_- Trop cool._ S'émerveilla-t-il faisant rire les autres.

_- Bien continuons_. Laetitia ouvrit la bourse et la vida sur la table basse au centre du cercle que formaient les quatre canapés qu'ils avaient invoqué pour pouvoir discuter plus confortablement. Elle entonna alors une incantation «_esprit entendez mon appel, venez et trouvez votre maître afin de le __protéger__ à jamais._» un petit vent souffla et les différends objets s'élevèrent et se posèrent devant Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago.

_- Voilà se sont __vos esprits protecteurs__ qui se trouvent dans ces objets. _

Ron avait une chevalière en or.

Hermione un petit médaillon rond

Harry, un medaillon en forme de larme rouge.

Drago, avait le meme medaillon qu'Harry, mais en bleu.

Tous avaient en leur centre, le symbole japonais symbolisant leurs pouvoirs.

_- Sachez que __vos esprits__ protecteurs__ pourront selon votre désir prendre leur forme __animale__- __quand ils seront éveillés__ -__ ou bien rester sous forme de bijoux._

_- Génial mais les __votre__ alors ils sont comment?_

_- Luna s'il te plaît tu peux._

Luna se leva et avança vers sa maitresse. Elle sauta sur ses genous puis une sphère sombre l'entoura et quand elle disparue on pu voir à sa place un bracelet noir avec un symboles japonais représentant les ténèbres sur une plaque en or blanc au centre. Autour sur le cuir formant le bracelet on pouvait voir d'autre symboles représentant la lumière, le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre, le bois et l'acier. Laetitia le ramassa et le mis.

_- Bon à nous Sun._ Le même phénomène que pour Luna arriva sauf qu'à la place d'une sphère noire se fut une sphère lumineuse qui apparut. Lydia ramassa un bracelet identique à celui de sa cousine sauf que les symboles des ténèbres et de la lumière étaient inversés.

_- Et vous deux_ demanda Drago à Lucas et Léa.

Lucas sortie un pendentif finement sculpté en forme d'épée en acier. Léa montra sa bague en or blanc. Les deux bijoux avaient eux aussi le symboles japonais représentant leurs pouvoirs gravés en leur centre.

_- Bien maintenant vous connaissez vos pouvoirs. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Laetitia _

_- S'est pourtant simple Harry, toi tu détiens le pouvoir du feu, Drago celui de l'eau, Ron la terre, Hermione le bois, Léa le vent et Lucas l'acier. Ceux son__t les six éléments fondamentaux_

_- Et Lydia et toi?_

_- Lydia s'est le pouvoir de la lumière et moi celui des __ténèbres__. Ces deux pouvoirs sont __présents__ depuis la __nuit des temps__. Tous comme vos pouvoirs ils sont opposés et pourtant complémentaires._

_- Ok mais pourquoi toutes les deux on peut voir sur vos objets le symbole des autres pouvoirs._

_- Car nous avons appris à les utiliser, et vous aussi vous apprendrez à maîtriser les autres pouvoirs. Mais pour cela il faut que __vos esprits__ s'éveillent. _

_- Et comment on fait pour qu'ils s'éveillent?_

_- On ne peut pas les y contraindre ils le feront si s'est vraiment nécessaire__, si vous __êtes__ en danger__ mais par contre si vous le faites __exprès__ par exemple si vous sautez du haut de la tour d'astronomie ils ne se passera rien. Car se sera un acte volontaire de votre part._

_- Donc il faut attendre avant de nous __entraîner._

_- Exactement. Sauf Léa et Lucas qui eux ont déjà du commencer avec leur esprit respectif à __apprendre __même__ s'ils ne les maîtrisent pas encore, j'ai raison, n'est ce pas?_

_- Oui on a __commencé__ mais on va __arrêter__ et attendre que __tout le monde__a__ acquis son gardien._

_- Oh faite vous les avez appelé comment vos gardiens?_ demanda Lydia

_- Hein parce qu'en plus il faut leur trouver un nom, ils n'en n'ont pas?_

_- Non Ron ils n'ont pas de noms tous comme toi tu n'avais pas de nom avant que tes parents t'en donne un._ Ironisa Laetitia _Sinon alors comment vous les avez appelé et à quoi ressemble-t-il en réalité?_

_- T'es trop curieuse 'Ticia_ fit remarquer Léa avec amusement. _Viens montre toi __Zéphyr_

Un aigle royal se matérialisa à la place de la bague, qui avait disparu du doigt de Léa.

_- Je vous présente __Zéphyr__, je ne vous mont__re__ pas sa véritable apparence, il n'y a pas assez de place ici._

_- A moi maintenant, je t'appelle __Steel viens montre toi._

Un loup dont le pelage ressemblait à de l'acier apparu.

_- Je vous présente donc Steel, pour les __mêmes__ raisons qui font que Léa ne vous a __pas __montré la véritable apparence de son gardien je ferais de __même__. Et puis je suppose que c'est pareil pour vos gardiens, ma __chère__ sœur et ma __chère__ cousine._

_- Tout __a__ fait mon cher cousin. Sun _

Sun réapparu. Suivit de Luna que Laetitia avait rappelé.

Ils restèrent à discuter encore un peu puis ils s'endormirent tous sur les canapés. On pouvait voir Ron et Hermione se tenant la main. Lucas serrant Léa dans ses bras. La tête de Lydia reposant sur l'épaule d'Harry et la tête de celui-ci sur celle de Lydia. Et enfin Laetitia dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de Drago dont la main gauche caressait les cheveux de Laetitia et la droite reposant sur le ventre de cette dernière.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous au réveil de Drago. Il était 6h et ils avaient 2h pour se préparer et déjeuner avant le début des cours.

_- Bonjour tout le monde_ salua Lydia en baillant.

- _Bonjour toute seule_ lui répondit, taquin, son cousin. Ce qui lui valut un coup derrière la tête. Il sourie narquoisement et elle lui tira puérilement la langue.

- _C'est fini ces enfantillages oui_ souffla Léa qui regardait avec amusement son petit ami et sa cousine en train de se chamailler. _Il est 6h et on a cours dans deux heures._

_- Oui, tu as raison_ renchérie Hermione puis s'adressant aux Gryffondor _et nous nous devons regagner nos dortoirs pour nous préparer_. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie poussant les trois autres Gryffondor. _On se revoit dans la grande salle une demi-heure avant le début des cours_. Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Les Gryffondor sortir puis Lucas, Léa et Laetitia s'apprêtaient eux aussi à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- _Laetitia attend j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait_ demanda Drago

- _Oui bien sur lui_ répondit-elle puis se tournant vers les deux autres _partez sans moi on se rejoint tout à l'heure dans la salle commune._

_- Ok à tout à l'heure _lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Drago et Laetitia restèrent donc seuls dans la chambre l'un en face de l'autre. Laetitia regarda Drago la tête penchée sur le côté attendant visiblement que celui-ci parle.

Drago quand à lui était entrain de se remémorer ce qu'il avait compris le matin même en s'entend Laetitia endormi près de lui. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il sache dès maintenant s'il avait la moindre petite chance avec elle.

Il avait donc décidé de tenter le tout pour le tous et, si elle ne l'accepte pas de suite, fera tous pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il n'abandonnera pas, jamais.

- _Tu sais que je suis un veela et que j'ai trouvé ma compagne?_

_- Oui_

- _Et mon âme sœur c'est toi_. Puis avant que Laetitia puisse ouvrir la bouche il poursuivit. _Tu n'est pas obliger de l'accepter de suite, mais j'aimerais que l'on essaye tous les deux, pour apprendre à se connaître. Quand dis-tu?_

Laetitia éclata de rire.

- _J'en dis que tu es trop bavard. Et que j'accepte de sortir avec toi._

Drago qui avait baissé la tête à la fin de sa tirade la releva aux derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

- _Tu… tu acceptes._

_- Oui_ lui sourit-elle s'amusant des émotions que le prince de glace laissé apparaître devant elle. Cela allait de l'étonnement au sourire mais attention un vrai sourire et non un sourire made in Malfoy.

Le veela s'approcha alors de sa moitié et tout en lui caressant la joue, il se pencha et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et amoureux. Laetitia passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la prit par la taille amenant son corps plus près du sien. Le baiser se fit plus intense. Drago passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Laetitia dans une demande, demande qui fut honoré quand elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de laisser le passage à la langue de son petit ami. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment ensemble avant qu'ils ne se séparent haltant mais un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Apres un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter juste du fait d'être ensemble, ils se séparèrent Laetitia retournant dans son dortoir.

A 7h, Laetitia retrouva sa meilleure amie et son frère dans la salle commune.

- _Alors il te voulais quoi Drago?_ Attaqua d'entrée Lucas.

- _"Vie privée",_ _tu connais?_ Rétorqua –t-elle

- _Laisse cet idiot de coté et raconte moi tous. _Ordonna sa meilleure amie.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sourit et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils aient quitté la chambre de Drago

- _Alors vous sortez ensemble. Cela fera le deuxième couple de former au sein de notre groupe. Il manque plus que les quatre autres à caser._

_- Oui rien que Harry et Lydia, je pense que ça ne va pas être compliqué et que Lydia ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Harry lui est trop timide et trop gauche pour ça._

_- Sûrement et cela m'étonnerais pas qu'elle le fasse des qu'elle sera pour toi et Drago. Et en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione…_elle soupira _ils sont navrant de naïveté ils s'aiment ça crève les yeux et tous le monde dans cette école le sait sauf eux._

_- Je pourrais parler à Ron et tenter de le lui faire comprendre._

_- Comment?_ demanda soupçonneuse Laetitia qui connaissait bien son frère et ses idées tordues.

- _Je lui montrerais sans lui dire directement qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione. Je lui ferais croire que j'ai vu des mecs qui lui tournaient autours. Et ceux afin de le faire réagir, de le rendre jaloux pour qu'il se déclare enfin._

_- Je crois bien que c'est la seule solution. Harry m'a dit une fois que Ron était quelqu'un de très fier, si Hermione lui demande de sortir avec lui, il refusera._

_- Oui et espérons qu'elle ne le fasse pas._

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas elle le connaît et elle est intelligente, elle sait que si elle fait le premier pas, elle n'aura aucune chance._

_- En tous cas on verra on en est pas encore là. On te laisse te charger de Ron, Lucas. Bonne chance tu en auras besoin._

_- Merci Léa mais je n'ai pas besoin de chance, mon savoir faire suffira largement._

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Laetitia déclara qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre les autres à la grande salle. Ils se levèrent puis sortir de la salle commune des verts et argents. Sortants des cachots, ils retrouvèrent Drago. Laetitia lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Drago lui sourit en retour.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura:

- _Tu leur as dit?_

_- Oui bien sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas?_

_- Hein non au contraire c'est bien comme ça._

_- Ouf tu me rassures et pour les autres tu veux bien qu'on leur dise._

_- Oui et même à tous le monde, ils doivent tous savoir que maintenant tu est à moi, personne ne devra s'approcher de toi sous peine de subir d'atroces souffrances._

Laetitia rigola à ces propos et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa.

- _Rassure toi je suis toute à toi._

- _Hé les amoureux interpella Lucas les autres doivent déjà nous attendre._

_- On arrive._

Laetitia lâcha la main de Drago et rejoignit Léa. Elles partir bras dessus bras dessous vers la grande salle parlant et riant. Les garçons leur emboîtèrent le pas amusés par l'attitude des filles.

- _T'as intérêt d'en prendre le plus grand soin_

Drago se tourna vers Lucas

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je l'aime plus que tous. Je mourais pour elle._

- _C'est justement ça qui la ferait souffrir. On a perdu nos parents comme cela. Ils nous ont protégé d'une attaque alors que nous n'avions que cinq ans. Depuis j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle, je l'ai toujours protégé. Puis à quinze ans, lors d'une autre attaque, j'ai été blessé en la protégeant, elle m'en a voulu à mort. Quand je me suis réveillé après un mois de coma elle m'a hurlé dessus en pleurant. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais recommencer, qu'elle était assez grande et assez forte pour se protéger elle-même. Et elle l'est, je te le garanti. Alors si tu veux la garder ne fait jamais cette erreur._

_- J'ai compris et je ne la ferais pas. C'est promis. Je la protégerais de mon mieux sans donner ma vie._

_- Bien, maintenant sur une note plus joyeuse tu veux bien m'aider à montrer à Ron qu'il est fou d'Hermione et qu'il serait tant qu'il se bouge._

_- Ouais pourquoi pas_ sourit il d'un air espiègle _ça fait longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien voir que s'en est désespérant. On dirait deux Poufsouffle. Il serait effectivement tant qu'il passe à l'action, quitte à les y aider._

Tout en mettant au point leur plan, ils arrivèrent à la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où étaient installé leurs amis.

- _Coucou, tous le monde. On ne vous a pas trop fait attendre, j'espère_.

- _Non nous venons d'arriver._

_- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse Laetitia._

_- Oui je le suis._

_- Donne moi ton secret pour être aussi heureuse alors que nous avons deux heures de Rogue en première heures de cours._ Supplia Ron.

- _Je suis amoureuse._

_- De qui?_

Elle leur sourit puis se tournant vers Drago, l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Des exclamations fusèrent dans toute la grande salle. _«Alors c'est elle», «c'est la compagne de Malfoy»._

A la table des Gryffondor, leurs amis les applaudir. Puis Lydia encouragé par cette démonstration et comme l'avait prédit nos trois Serpentard plus tôt, se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- _Dis et nous tu crois qu'on pourrait faire pareil?_

Harry naïf de chez naïf, haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Lydia sourit face à tant d'innocence et lui demanda plus clairement mais toujours à l'oreille:

- _Veux tu sortir avec moi?_

Harry rouge comme une tomate ne pu qu'hocher la tête de bas en haut pour toute réponse, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Sourire que lui rendit Lydia. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se pencha vers Lydia et l'embrassa chastement. Cette fois se fut toute la table des Gryffondor qui applaudir le nouveau couple suivit par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

Bien sur tous ne participèrent pas à l'euphorie qui avait envahi la grande salle. Il y avait les jaloux qui auraient bien aimé être à la place d'une des personnes formant ces couples et les Serpentard. Dont plus particulièrement une fille, enfin si on peut appeler ça une fille, qui regardait le couple que formait Drago et Laetitia d'un œil mauvais. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- _Drago chéri_, minauda –t-elle _que fait tu là? avec tous ces sangs de bourbes et amis des moldus. Tu devrais être avec moi, ta future épouse_.

Drago qui était en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille failli s'étouffer avec en entendant ces propos.

- _Nous marier, toi et moi, mais tu rêves ma pauvre._

_- Mais Draginouchet d'amour nos parents…_ commença-t-elle mais il lui coupa la parole

_- Ecoute Pansy, mes parents n'ont jamais voulu que je t'épouse mais ils étaient obligés vis-à-vis de leur rôle de mangemorts de faire croire que ce mariage aurait lieu. Mais maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus du côté de Voldemort, tu comprendras que ce mariage n'a plus raison d'être et que tu peux désormais me laisser en paix. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, la seule personne que j'aimerais toute ma vie et ce n'est pas toi._

_- Mais mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Parkinson au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris je vais te reformuler plus clairement ce qu'il vient de te dire. Drago et moi on est ensemble. Toi, tu dégages. C'est plus clair comme ça?_

Parkinson enragea, elle ne supportait plus cette petite garce, d'autant moins maintenant qu'elle voulait lui volait SON Dragounet d'amour. Elle sorti sa baguette et menaça Laetitia. Levant les sourcils, Laetitia tourna la tête vers Bullstrode. Quand celle-ci croisa son regard, elle comprit que si elle ne faisait rien c'est sur elle que ça allait retomber. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la Serpentarde toujours la baguette dirigée sur Laetitia. Les Gryffondor voyant Bullstrode arrivé et n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la rentrée, se levèrent comme un seul homme baguette au point. Seuls nos huit amis n'avaient pas bougé.

A l'étonnement de tous, Millicent força Pansy à baisser sa baguette et lui dit:

- _Arrête ne joue pas à ça avec elle tu perdras. Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis._

_- Tu te fou de moi _hurla Pansy _ce n'est pas cette garce qui vient d'arriver qui va me faire peur et me prendre mon fiancé._

Drago sentant la colère monter grogna.

- _Je ne suis pas ton fiancé, je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Est-ce clair?_

_- Tu dis ça à cause d'elle mais si elle n'est plus là alors tu me reviendras._ Drago voulu se lever à la menace sous entendu mais fut arrêté par Laetitia qui avait posé une main sur son avant bras.

- _Tu es pathétique Parkinson et tu commences à me gonfler._

Sur ces mots Laetitia se leva et s'approcha de Parkinson avec un regard de prédateur ayant repéré sa proie.

Parkinson mal à l'aise face à se regard recula mais Laetitia la suivit d'une démarche féline.

Se fut Lucas qui rompa le silence qui s'était installé depuis que Laetitia s'était levé, une aura de danger émanant d'elle.

- _'Titia contrôle tes instincts s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un félin sur les bras. De plus cette grognasse n'en vaut pas la peine._ Fit-il tout en continuant de boire son café.

Il eu pour toute réponse un grognement sourd. Soupirant il ajouta

- _Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix je vais devoir prévenir grand-mère._

Sur ces mots, Laetitia s'arrêta et doucement se tourna vers son frère. Tout le monde pouvait voir à présent que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes. Lucas se leva s'approcha de sa sœur et ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y lova et commença à se calmer. Son frère avait toujours su comment la calmer quand ses gênes commençaient à ressortir.

- _Là, c'est bien calme toi, refoule les en toi, ne les laisse pas prendre le dessus_. Lui murmura-t-il.

- _Comme c'est touchant_ ironisa Pansy qui voyant que Laetitia n'était plus une menace avait repris du poil de la bête. Mais avant qu'elle aille plus loin dans ses moqueries elle fut alpaguée au mur derrière elle par un veela très en colère.

- _Ose ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois reproférer de telles menaces à l'encontre de Laetitia et je te tue?_ fit-il d'une voix froide. On pouvait voir ses yeux briller, ses ongles s'allonger et une aura de pouvoir tourbillonner autour de lui.

- _Dray s'il te plait arrête. Et puis Lucas a raison, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est qu'une gourde mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir compris maintenant qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance avec toi désormais._

A ces mots, Drago la relâcha un air de pur dégoût se peignant sur son visage. Il se retourna et alla prendre Laetitia dans ses bras.

- _Bien et si on allait en cours maintenant on va finir par être en retard. Et Rogue ne va pas nous rater si on a le malheur d'arriver en retard à son premier cours, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'on a réussi avoir la note requise aux buses pour suivre ses cours._

_- 'Mione a raison, pas besoin de donner une occasion de plus à Rogue de nous saquer encore plus_. Renchérit Harry.

Ils sortirent donc de la grande salle sans prêter plus attention aux autres élèves qui s'étaient tus durant l'altercation précédente. Heureusement, les professeurs étaient déjà partis.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ils arrivèrent en avance au cours de Rogue et attendirent devant la salle que leur professeur de potion les fasse entrer.

Laetitia fit un signe à Lydia, Léa et Lucas et tous les trois ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait acquiescerent. Quatre sourires tout aussi sadiques les uns que les autres se formèrent sur leur visages. Puis ils reprirent leurs conversations comme ci de rien était.

Quand le maître des potions arriva, ils les firent entrer et ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de la salle. Lucas avec sa sœur, Léa avec Lydia. Devant eux se trouvèrent Ron avec Hermione et Harry avec Drago.

- _Silence_ tonna le professeur honni d'à peu près tous les élèves. _Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion que nous avons vue en cinquième année en guise de révision. Je pourrais ainsi voir votre niveau lamentable pour certain_ – il attarda son regard noir sur Harry qui lui renvoya un regard tout aussi noir – _et excellente pour d'autre_ – son regard coulissant vers Drago. _En fonction du résultat de votre potion je ferais des binômes pour équilibrer un peu le niveau de cette classe. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures pour faire votre potion seul et en silence._

Les élèves notèrent les ingrédients et allèrent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin dans la réserve.

Apres une demi-heure, au fond de la salle on pouvait voir quatre personnes un sourire au lèvres faire appel à leur pouvoir afin de saboter les potions de certains Serpentard.

Laetitia avait pris pour cible Parkinson et grâce au pouvoir des ténèbres, elle pouvait faire tomber dans son chaudron les ingrédients qu'elle désirait sans avoir à bouger de sa place. Etant tous les quatre depuis l'enfance formée à l'art du combat et des potions, elle savait que rajouter dans une potion afin d'obtenir un résultat très prometteur.

Lucas, lui s'occupait de Bullstrode. Il pouvait modifier n'importe quel métal rien qu'en le voulant. C'est comme cela qu'il fit en sorte que le chaudron de Millicent devienne aussi fin que du papier mais assez résistant pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Léa, fit léviter grâce au vent des ingrédients qu'elle fit glisser discrètement dans le chaudron de Crabe, sa cible, pendant que celui-ci la reluquer sans gène.

Quand à Lydia, elle s'abotta la potion de Goyle, en faisant apparaître des ingrédients juste au dessus du chaudron.

Goyle étant trop occupé à essayer de lire les instructions, ne voyait rien.

Apres une heure de cour, leur professeur passa dans les rangs afin de vérifier les potions. Quand il arriva vers celle de nos quatre amis du fond, il fut étonné de les voir terminer.

- _Vous avez fini votre potion?_ demanda-t-il ne montrant en rien son étonnement. _Il faut une heure et demi pour la faire et vous l'avez fini en une heure. Comment?_

_- Nous connaissions déjà cette potion professeur._ Commença Lucas

- _Et notre grand-mère nous a enseigner quelques petits trucs afin de raccourcir le temps de préparation d'une potion._ Poursuivit Laetitia.

- _Je vois_ fit-il pour toutes réponses, il savait qui était leur grand-mère et il savait que c'était une femme très doué dans l'art des potions. Il ne dirait jamais qu'elle était meilleur que lui et qu'il l'avait pris comme modèle, il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. _Bien porter un échantillon de votre potion à mon bureau et rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours en attendant que vos camarades finissent._

Puis il s'éloigna, allant à la table où se trouvé Drago et Harry.

- _Très bien M. Malfoy je vois que vos talents n'ont pas été affecté depuis cette été._ Remarqua-t-il en lançant en regard de dégoût à Harry.

- _Merci Monsieur_

_- Quand à vous monsieur Potter_ commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta en avisant la potion d'Harry qui sans être vraiment parfaite, était tous de même correcte. _Vous vous etes un peu amélioré, à moins bien sur que l'on vous ai aidé_. Exposa-t-il d'une voix malveillante. _Je suppose que votre voisine Miss Granger y est pour beaucoup, j'enlève donc 10 points à Gryffondor._

_- Quoi _s'exclama Harry rouge de colère _pourquoi? j'ai fais cette potion seul sans l'aide de personne._

- _Potter je vous conseille de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas être collé_._ J'enlève 20 points pour insolence à Gryffondor._

Harry grogna mais ne rajouta rien, Drago l'invitant au calme, lui rappelant que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses de chercher à lui tenir tête. Les autres Serpentard qu'en à eux ricanèrent. Seuls Lucas, Laetitia, Léa et Lydia ne rigolaient pas. Ils étaient même furieux que quelqu'un s'en prenne à l'un de leur ami. Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord hochèrent la tête.

Rogue arriva devant Pansy et Millicent juste derrière lui se trouvait Crabbe et Goyle. Laetitia sourit au trois autres. S'était parfait, il se tenait exactement là ou il fallait au bon moment. Les potions des quatre Serpentard se mirent à gronder dans un bel ensemble, Lydia fit signe au Gryffondor de se mettre sous leur table. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Puis sans que Rogue ait pu faire quoique ce soit les quatre chaudrons explosèrent leur contenu sur les cinq individus. Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et nos quatres amis eux jubilaient intérieurement, ils avaient réussi. Parkinson ressemblait encore plus à un bouledogue, elle avait ces joues qui pendaient, un double menton et des yeux encore plus globuleux qu'à l'ordinaire. Millicent avait des pustules qui lui poussaient sur tous le corps. Crabbe et Goyle s'était retrouvé chacun avec un groin au milieu du visage qui était devenu d'une jolie couleur rose porcine.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse reprendre ces esprits, la cloche sonna la fin du cours et tous les élèves partirent après avoir poser sur le bureau de leur professeur un échantillon de leur potion.

- _C'était trop fort, je n'ai jamais vu Rogue comme cela._ Fit Ron qui était plié en deux de rire.

- _C'est vrai que de voir ce connard graisseux avec des joues, des yeux et un double menton de Bouledogue, un groin en guise de nez, un visage rose couvert de pustule s'est risible._ Articula avec difficultés Harry qui avait oublié toute la colère qu'il avait éprouvée durant le cours de potion.

- _Alors on n'y a pas été trop fort?_ demanda Léa avec un petit sourire mutin.

- _Non bien sur que non. On a même été trop gentil je dirais. Mais bon on a pu se venger, et faire regretter à Rogue de faire chier nos amis._ Lui répondit son petit ami

- _D'ailleurs, Dray, je sais que c'est ton parrain mais... Il est vrai qu'on ne s'en prend jamais aux amis des «ailes» sans en subir les conséquences. _Fit Laetitia.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Il l'avait bien mérité._

- _Venez allons marcher un peu dans le parc, on ne reprend les cours que dans une heure._

Ils suivirent donc Lydia qui avait pris la main d'Harry, vers la sortie.

- _Vous pouvez nous expliquer, c'est quoi "les ailes"?_ attaqua Hermione en arrivant près du lac où ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre.

- _Par où commencer._

_- Par le début_. Fit Hermione

_- Comme vous le savait nous sommes Français. Nous vivions dans un village sorcier qui se situe dans les alpes. Le seul moyen pour y accéder c'est l'escalade. Le village est protégé par différent sort un peu comme Poudlard et le réseaux de cheminée ne va pas jusqu'au village. Les portes-au-loin quand à eux nous amènes au pied de la montagne._

_- Alors comment vous faisiez pour aller en cours, vous deviez à chaque fois monter et descendre la montagne?_ demanda Ron

- _Non, nous n'allions pas dans une école de magie comme vous, en faite c'est la deuxième fois que nous mettons les pieds dans une école. La première se fut Beauxbâtons où nous avons été passer nos BUSES. La deuxième c'est ici._

_- Alors comment avez-vous apprit la magie?_

_- J'y viens justement. Nous avons appris avec des précepteurs et tous les quatre on étaient en avance par rapport aux autres élèves car nous nous avions commencé à apprendre l'usage de la magie depuis l'age de cinq ans alors on s'ennuyaient. Pour passer le temps on avait décidé de s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique nos professeurs. On s'est vite rendu compte qu'on était très doué pour cela. Du coup, on a continué et tous le monde nous surnommé les «ailes»._

_- Pourquoi les «ailes»?_

_- A cause de nos prénoms, ils commencent tous par la lettre «L»._ mentit délibérément Lucas.

_- Mais, en DCFM, vous aviez pas dit que Mademoiselle Desmones_ _avait été votre professeur._

-_ Oui, et s'est bien le cas. Elle a été notre professeur particulier de DFCM et de duel._

Puis sans raison particulière, Laetitia se leva et s'élança vers l'entrée du château.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_ interrogea Drago inquiet prêt à se lever pour la suivre mais il fut retenu par Lucas.

- _Rien de grave, ne t'inquiete pas. C'est Angie qui l'a appelé._ répondit évasivement Lydia qui fixé la grande porte d'entrée du château où avait disparu sa cousine. Lucas et Léa faisant de même.

- _Appelé. Mais comment, je n'ai rien entendu_ demanda Ron.

- _Appel télépathique. Angie est très doué pour ça._ Répondit Léa

Puis Laetitia sortie en courant du château et se dirigea vers eux.

- _Ils sont là_ dit-elle en s'adressant aux trois autres qui la voyant arrivée s'était relevé. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout épuisé par la course qu'elle venait de faire.

- _Merde_ s'exclama Lucas. _Ils nous auraient déjà retrouvé?_

_Non d'après Angie ils viennent ici à cause du concentré de magie que dégage ce lieu, ils ne savent que l'on est ici. Angie veut que l'on retourne au château_ fit-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe. Les quatre autres se levèrent et ensembles commencèrent à se diriger vers l'intérieur.

- _Au fait de qui parler vous tout à l'heure? vous êtes en danger?_ demanda Drago sentant son sang de veela se réveiller. Il serra la main de Laetitia comme pour se rassurer qu'il ne la perdrait pas, il ne le supporterait pas mais il devait la laisser faire, la protéger sans l'entraver. Ca serait dur mais il le ferait pour elle.

- _Non ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquons rien. _Le rassura-t-elle. _Nous allons rester avec Angie qui nous protégera. Quand à vous quatre, il faut que vous restiez ensemble ne vous séparer pas. Vous serez plus fort tous les quatre unis que séparément. D'accord?_

_- Oui_ répondirent-ils d'une même voix, se demandant quand meme pourquoi, ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec eux. Et de quoi, leur professeur avait-elle besoin de les proteger, eux.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier baiser pour les trois couples puis se séparèrent.

Les «ailes» en entrant dans le bureau de leur professeur de DFCM, la trouvèrent debout les yeux fermés concentrées. Elle les rouvra d'un coup, et leur signala qu'ils venaient de passer les grilles de Poudlard.

- _Fais chier, il faut qu'on y aille mais on ne peut pas sortir comme cela._

_- Non, on va utiliser nos uniformes de guerriers et mettre une cape par-dessus, capuche relevée, pour cacher notre visage. De plus, nous ne pourrons pas faire appel à nos esprits protecteurs se serait trop risquer, nos amis les reconnaîtraient, et nous utiliserons des épées banales et non nos armes liés à nos pouvoirs pour Lydia et moi._

_- Oui tu as raison. Et puis quand faut-y aller, faut-y aller. De plus, j'avais envie de me défouler pas vous._

_- Oh! si frangin cela me démangeait depuis que tu m'en as empêché ce matin._

_- Laetitia_ soupira-t-il _cette chienne enragée est peut-être une emmerdeuse de première mais c'est pas une raison pour la tuer. De plus, même si elle avait lancé un sort sur toi, tu n'aurais subit aucun dommage grâce à ton bouclier._

_- Mouais n'empêche je crois que je vais encore m'amuser avec elle._

_- Ça t'as pas suffit ce matin._

_- Non_ répondit-elle un sourire sadique ourlant ses lèvres.

Les quatre autres occupants de la pièce soupirèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

- _Allez les «ailes» au boulot_ les encouragea leur professeur. _Et n'oubliez pas rapidité, efficacité et maîtrise de soi sont les maîtres mots de la victoire. Quand à moi je vais prévenir le directeur pour qu'ils mettent les élèves à l'abri._

_- Ok_ répondirent-ils.

Ils sautèrent par la fenêtre du bureau afin que ni les élèves ni les autres professeurs ne les voient et atterrirent au pied de la tour lestement tel des animaux.

Ils coururent vers l'entrée du château et virent les démons arrivés.

Les «ailes» se mirent face à eux leur barrant le passage.

- _Oh! des téméraires_. Ricana un des démons sûrement le chef. Ils y en avaient huit. Leur peau était rouge, leur corps tout en muscle. Ils portaient des vêtements noirs et amples. _Dites moi vous n'êtes pas là pour nous arrêter quand même?_

_- T'as tout compris, gros tas_. Répliqua Laetitia.

Le démon que nous appellerons le «chef» cessa de rire.

- _Vous ne faites pas le poids, pauvres petits humains insignifiant. Nous sommes huit et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous sommes des démons._

- _Et alors où est le problème? c'est vous qui n'avez pas encore compris qui ont été._

- _Voyons très chère sœur comment veux tu qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes, aucun des leurs n'a jamais vu notre véritable visage et ceux qui ont eu le malheur de le voir ne sont plus en état de le dire._

_- Hum, n'empêche, ils nous sous-estiment._

_- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour ça, un démon intelligent c'est aussi courant qu'une poule avec des dents._ Railla Léa.

- _Petites vermines on va vous tuer_. Puis s'adressant aux autres démons. _tuez les_. Les huit démons chargèrent nos amis qui se mirent en position de combat. Ils sortirent leurs épées et firent face à deux démons chacun. D'un même mouvement, tous les quatre s'élancèrent sur un démon et leur coupèrent la tête si rapidement que personnes ne les vit agirent.

- _Saletés, mais qui êtes vous à la fin_. S'écria le «chef»

_- Les«ailes»_

- _Non impossibles. Les «ailes» ne peuvent pas être une bande de gosse. De plus l'ange noir fait parti des «ailes»._

_- Oui c'est exact puisque c'est moi._ Fit remarquer Laetitia.

_- Vous mentez. Tuez les_ hurla-t-il.

Laetitia soupira c'était toujours pareil on ne voulais jamais les croire quand ils disaient qu'à eux quatre ils formaient les «ailes».

Comme avec les démons morts précédemment, ils leur coupèrent la tête. Apres que tous les démons aient été éliminés, ils brûlèrent les corps grâce à un sortilège de feu.

Dans le château régnait une agitation sans précèdent, tous les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient agglutinés aux fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

Nos quatre jeunes sorciers qui étaient resté au château, regardèrent le combat.

- _Bon sang, je sais pas qui c'est mais ils ont réussis à tuer huit démons._

_- Ne me dites pas que vous ne les avaient pas reconnus?_ chuchota Drago afin que les élèves autour d'eux ne l'entendent pas.

- _Non pourquoi? on auraient du_ s'étonna Hermione.

- _Bien sur même moi je les ai reconnu ou plutôt l'une d'entre eux, mais pour les autres ça n'a pas été bien difficile de savoir que c'était eux_. Dit Harry

_- Quoi, mais dites nous à la fin, qui c'est?_

_- Pas ici, éloignons nous._

Sur ceux, ils se dirigèrent vers une classe vide. Hermione lança un sort de silence sur la porte qu'elle avait scellé précédemment par magie.

- _Bon alors racontez. Qui sont-ils?_

_- Nos chers amis Laetitia, Lydia, Léa et Lucas._ Fit Harry

- _Non pas possible. Ils auraient utilisé leurs pouvoirs respectifs et puis on ils n'ont pas fait appel à leurs gardiens._ Objecta Hermione

- _J'en suis bien conscient, je ne serait pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais que Lydia était parmi eux j'en suis convaincu je l'ai ressenti._

_- C'est comme moi, j'ai ressenti la présence de Laetitia. Etant veela, je peux sentir ma compagne où qu'elle soit et elle était parmi les quatre combattants._

_- Merde alors. Si s'étaient vraiment eux, cela veut dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas tous dit tout à l'heure dans le parc._

_- Non et si on veut des explications on ferait mieux d'aller les trouver._

_- Oui allons-y._

Ils sortirent donc de la salle et se dirigèrent vers une fenêtre. Ils purent constater que le parc était vide. Leurs amis étaient partis.

- _Où sont-ils?_

- _Sûrement là où ils nous avaient dit qu'ils seraient. Avec la prof de DFCM_.

Ils les retrouvèrent effectivement dans la salle de classe de leur professeur qui était en ce moment même avec les autres professeurs pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de se passer.

- _Alors on peut savoir?_ attaqua directement Drago.

_- Savoir quoi?_ demanda innocemment sa compagne.

- _Ne fait pas l'innocente, je te pris, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi vous nous avez menti et nous mentez encore?_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin._

_- De votre combat à l'instant contre ces démons et ne nie pas Laetitia je t'ai reconnu. Ne surestime pas un veela, je suis capable de savoir où tu es n'importe quand_. S'emporta-t-il. _Je veux bien que vous vouliez nous protéger mais ne nous mentez pas. C'est tous ce qu'on vous demande._

Laetitia regarda les autres qui haussèrent les épaules lui faisant comprendre par là que c'était à elle de choisir.

- _Excusez nous de vous avoir cacher certaines choses sur nous mais on ne voulais pas prendre de risques que vous soyez en danger juste parce que vous connaissiez notre existence où plutôt ce que nous sommes réellement. Je vais tous vous raconter mais pas maintenant. Attendons ce soir s'il vous plait._

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment. Drago s'approcha de Laetitia qui avait baissé les yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Les autres sortirent discrètement de la salle pour les laisser seuls.

- _'Titia regarde moi. S'il te plait._

Il lui releva la tête doucement et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- _Je t'aime 'Titia, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'accepte que tu es une vie qui n'est pas de tous repos mais ne me ment pas, parle moi. Et si je peux t'aider alors n'hésite pas à me le demander d'accord?_

_- Oui tu sais c'est la première fois pour moi. Je veux dire c'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour ça. Et ça me fait peur. Tout à l'heure on vous a expliqué que depuis notre plus jeune age nous avions commencé l'apprentissage de la magie. Et bien en plus de ça, pour moi du moins, on m'a appris l'art de tuer les créatures des ténèbres. Et pour cela on m'a toujours dit de ne jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit car ça serait trop dangereux pour cette personne._

_- Pourquoi? pourquoi t'as t'on appris à tuer?_

_- C'est un héritage de famille qui se transmet aux femmes de notre famille de générations en générations. Nous sommes nées pour ça._

_- Mais pour temps tu n'es pas seule._

_- C'est vrai nous formons l'élites des tueurs nommés par le conseil des sages. Nous sommes les «ailes» mais moi je suis celle qu'on appelle en cas de extrême urgence quand ils n'ont plus d'autre choix. Je suis «l'ange noir»._

- _«L'ange noir» j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Alors c'est toi? merlin ma pauvre ça devait pas être facile tous les jours, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voulais nous tenir à l'écart._

_- Hum. Tu sais je vous l'aurez dit un jour mais je voulais attendre que vous maîtrisiez tous vos pouvoirs à la perfection et un minimum les pouvoirs des autres. De plus je voulais aussi vous apprendre l'art du combat._

_- Alors apprend nous, même si nous ne maîtrisons pas encore nos pouvoirs rien ne nous empêches d'apprendre à nous battre. Ainsi tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter en permanence pour nous._

_- Mouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour vous. Surtout pour toi. Je t'aime._

Drago à ses mots resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Laetitia. Le veela en lui était heureux. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent tous deux souriant.

- _Et si on allait rejoindre les autres, je pense que Lucas à du leur raconter ce que je viens de dire._

_- D'accord, allons-y et puis il va être l'heure de déjeuner. Et je ne pense pas que les cours de cet après-midi soient annulés._

Ils sortirent donc et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans le couloir qui discutaient. Apres les avoirs rejoins ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la grande salle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Dans les couloirs les rumeurs circulaient, des spéculations étaient faites, tout était bon pour trouver qui avaient vaincu ces démons.

Certains pensé que c'était des aurors surentraîné, d'autres disaient que c'était des sorciers venu d'un autre pays, ou encore que ces quatre personnes étaient elles-mêmes des démons.

Les «ailes» et leurs amis rigolaient bien en entendant toutes ces rumeurs de plus en plus loufoque mais la meilleure c'est celle où on les disaient mangemorts agissant pour le seigneur noirs afin d'éviter la destruction de Poudlard qu'il voulait faire lui même.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Drago et s'installèrent sur les mêmes canapés que la dernière fois.

_- Bien vous connaissez une partie de notre histoire, ce soir je vais vous __révélez__ d'autre choses. Vous savez tous qui je suis__, ce__ que je suis. Une tueuse, «l'ange noir». __le fait que cet héritage se transmet de génération en génération aux femmes de la famille_. Les autres hochèrent la tête et elle continua _il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'a été __transmis__Il y a une ancienne tradition qui veut que les femmes nées pour exécuter le mal, doivent subir un sort à __leurs naissances__. Ce sort consiste __à__réveiller__les gènes animaux endormis__ en nous_. Elle se tu attendant leurs réactions

_- Des__…__ des __gènes __animal__? que veux-__tu dire?_

_- En chaque __être__ humain sommeille des __gènes__ venant d'animaux. Chez les sorciers certains de ces __gènes__ se __réveillent__ quand ils deviennent des animagus. Mais comme tous leurs __gènes__ ne sont pas __réveillés__, ils ne peuvent prendre qu'une forme en rapport à ces __gènes_

_- Ok mais alors toi tes __gènes__ sont bien tous éveillé alors en quoi tu te transformes?_

_- J'ai des __gènes__ de félins je peux me métamorphoser en n'importe quel félin. Ma mère avait des __gènes__ d'équidés. D'ailleurs, elle aimait beaucoup se changer en cheval est partir galoper dans les montagnes. Tu te souviens Lucas, un jour elle nous avait emmené sur son dos._

_- Oui je m'en souviens on a__vait__ été jusqu'au sommet de la montagne où l'on pouvait voir toute la vallée. C'était magnifique. _

_- Oui et c'était la __dernière__ fois où on a pu partager des moments comme cela avec elle._ Dit-elle d'une petite voix triste. Drago la pris dans ses bras. Elle se détendit et continua. _Ou j'en étai__s__ moi déjà, ah oui j'y suis les __gènes__. Grand-mère, elle, elle a des __gènes__ de __psittacidés__. On la voie souvent voler au dessus du village, d'ailleurs je la __soupçonne__ d'__être__ une __vraie__commère__ car elle racontait tous ce qu'elle avait appris sur les habitants du village. Du coup__ ils ont appris à __s__e cacher dès qu'ils voyaient un oiseau de peur que ce soit elle. Ils se cachaient __même__ des moineaux alors que ce ne sont pas __des perroquets_

_- Tu dis que tous les __êtres__ humains ont de ces __gènes__ en eux, c'est bien cela?_ demanda Hermione. Laetitia acquiesça _et qu'on utilise un sort pour les __révéler_ Nouvel acquiescement de Laetitia _et tu connais ce sort. _

_- Oui_

_- Quoi et tu me l'a jamais dis?_ s'exclama son frère.

_- Si je te l'ai jamais dis c'est tous simplement car connaître la formule ne signifie pas __être__ capable de l'utiliser._

_- Mouais_ bouda-t-il

_- Mais maintenant je peux et c'est une des raisons qui m'a __poussé__ à vous parler de ça. Je suis dorénavant capable de__ les__réveiller__et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez ou non que je le fasse. __Non_ fie-t-elle alors qu'elle vit plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir _ne me donner pas votre réponse aujourd'hui j'entendrais votre réponse qu'après les vacances de noël et pas avant. __En attendant __il__ faut que vous compreniez qu'avoir ses __gènes__ de __réveillé__peut-être__très__contraignant__. Souvenez-vous __de la __dernière__ fois avec Parkinson si Lucas ne m'avait pas __arrêté__ je l'aurais tué. __J'étais__ déjà en plein dans la phase de chasse et __tels les prédateurs__ quand ils ont trouvé une proie s'il l'attrape, il la tue et la bouffe. Et j'aurais fais exactement la __même__ chose. En gros __ce n'est__ pas quelque chose de super à voir._

_- Mon dieu heureusement que ton __frère__ t'a __arrêter__ avant. Bouffer Parkinson t'en aurait été malade. Beurk_ fit Ron une mine écœuré rien qu'à l'idée du goût que doit avoir le bouledogue.

_- Ron _s'écria Hermione _t'es __dégoûtant__. On __va__ y __réfléchir__ Laetitia et on ne t'en reparlera pas avant la rentrée en janvier. Mais avant j'ai une question peut-on connaître avant que le sort soit lancé qu'elle type d'animal on deviendra._

_- Oui on peut en faisant le test de l'__animagis_

_- Oh mais ce sort ne marche pas avec tous le monde car certain ne peuvent pas devenir des animagus. C'est ce que disait le professeur __McGonagall__ la __dernière__ fois._

_- C'est exact mais en fait s'ils ne peuvent pas devenir des animagus ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas ces __gènes__ mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas la puissance magique suffisante._

_- Ah bah alors je ne le serais jamais moi_ dit Ron dépité

_- Pourquoi?_ demanda Laetitia

_- Je ne suis__ pas assez puissant_

_- Oh tu crois, mais alors toi t'es grave. Tu as un pouvoir élémentaire et tu penses ne pas __être__ puissant__. M__ais qu'est qu'il te faut?_

_- J'ai __peut-être__ ce pouvoir mais je ne sais __même__ pas l'utiliser._

_- Ce qui est tout à fait normal__ il faut un minimum d'__entraînement__ pour cela. Et puis rien que le fait d'avoir ce pouvoir en toi prouve que tu es puissant. Une personne __détenant__ ce pouvoir et qui ne serait pas assez puissante ne pourrait pas le contenir et se viderai de toute force aussi bien magique que physique. Elle se retrouverait dans le meilleur des cas dans le coma ou dans le pire des cas six pieds sous terre._

_- Alors je vais pouvoir devenir un animagus. Cool_

_- Oublions cet idiot et faisons le test pour connaître notre type._ Intervint Léa.

_- Ok__ je vais vous lancer ce sort vous __êtes__ prêt?_

_- Oui_

Laetitia sorti sa baguette et lança le sort. Une brume blanche entoura chacun de ses amis. Une fois dispersé on pu voir en face de chacun d'eux la représentation en miniature de leur animal totem.

_- Voilà c'est votre animal totem maintenant vous pouvez savoir le type d'animal dont vous pourrez prendre l'apparence._

Chacun examina son animal. Harry avait comme animal totem un loup, Lydia un cuon, Ron un glouton, Hermione une hermine, Lucas un aigle, Léa une buse et Drago un tigre.

_- Donc dans notre groupe nous avons deux canidés, deux accipitridés, deux mustélidés et deux __félin__s_ Enuméra Laetitia. _Maintenant si vous voulez savoir toutes vos possibilités de transformation faites un petit tour à la __bibliothèque_

_- Oh non_ soupira Ron

Après une heure de discutions tous allèrent se coucher. Sauf Laetitia qui resta avec Drago.

_- Alors dis moi__ maintenant qu'ils sont tous parti__, est-__ce un hasard si chaque couple __à la même espèce__où__ est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la __prophétie_

_- Hum non ce n'est pas un hasard mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec la __prophétie__. C'est juste que __toutes les âmes__ sœurs __ont__ les __mêmes__gènes__ endormis. C'était pareil pour mes parents, l'__animagis__ de mon __père__ était le __zèbre__. Bien sur, les anciens n'ont jamais voulu_ _que les __gènes__ de mon __père__ ou de toutes personnes autres que les «élues» soient __révélés__. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons en plus du manque de puissance magique, qui font que __je n'en__ ai pas __parlé__ «aux ailes» avant. L__es anciens l'auraient appris tôt ou tard et ils m'auraient séparé d'eux en m'enfermant au sanctuaire. __Ils ne m'auraient__ fait sortir qu__'en cas de nécessité._

_- Le sanctuaire? _

_- C'est le lieu où vivent les anciens, je m'y __rends__ à chaque fois qu'ils m'appellent. _

_- Mais__ maintenant si on accep__te que tu __réveillent__nos __gènes__ tu risques pas d'__être__ séparé de nous?_

_- Non__ à l'époque je n'avais que 10 ans et nous vivions encore au village mais maintenant j'ai 16 ans et je suis plus puissante qu'eux. Ils n'oseront jamais me toucher car ils savent qu'ils ne font plus le poids __même__ s'ils s'y mettent tous ensemble en __même__ temps._

_- Tu me rassures je serais devenu dingue sans toi. Ne me quittes pas__ jamais__ où j'en mourai._

_- Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît. Je ne __compte__ pas partir, je ne veux __même__ pas retourner au village. Non, je vais vivre à Londres, j'aime bien cette ville._

_- Tu pourras venir habiter avec moi au manoir __après__ la guerre en attendant que l'on soit majeur et diplômé. Je suis sur que mes parents n'y verront aucunes objections._

_- Vivre avec toi me plairait beaucoup Dray. Mais pour que la guerre se finisse au plus vite, il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Il faut que vos pouvoirs s'éveillent__ et qu'on aide Harry à vaincre Voldemort._

_- Comment__peut-on__ l'aider?_

_- Je vous le dirais plus tard Dray, désolé?_

_- Ce n'est__ pas grave, je suppose que ça a un rapport avec la partie de la prophétie que tu nous __révèleras__ quand nos esprits nous __apparaîtrons_

Laetitia lui sourit puis se cala dans ses bras.

_- Je vais y aller il commence à ce faire tard._

_- Tu ne veux__ pas rester dormir ici._

_- Dray s'il te plaît je__…__je ne sais__ pas__ je t'aime mais._

_- On ne fera que dormir Laetitia rien d'autre tant que tu ne seras pas __prête__. Il est vrai __je ne vais__ pas te mentir__ que j'aimerais munir à toi mais je ne te forcerais jamais tu sais._

_- Je sais mais __ce n'est__ pas ça qui me bloque. Je sais que durant l'union__ avec un veela,__ il y a une partie de notre __âme__ qui va dans l'autre. Et qu'__après__ on__ peut__ ressentir les émotions ou la douleur de l'autre__ et c'est justement ça que je voudrais éviter pour le moment._

_- Pourquoi?_ Drago commençait à s'inquiéter. _Tu souffres__ tu es malade…_

_- Drago_ le coupa-t-elle _durant mes missions ou durant la guerre qui se __déroule__ hors de ces murs je risque d'__être__ blessé, et je ne veux pas que tu ressentes __ma__ douleur. Mais lorsque ton esprit protecteur se __dévoilera__tu seras assez puissant pour ne pas ressentir ma douleur__ en bloquant le lien._

_- Mais__ en bloquant ce lien__ je ne serais pas où tu es ni comment tu vas, je ne veux pas._

_- Non__ ne t'__inquiète__ pas tu __empêcheras__seulement la douleur de passer rien d'autre. Tu seras toujours où je suis._

_- Si tu es blessé, comment je le saurais si je bloque le lien, je ne pourrais pas venir te rejoindre pour soulager ta souffrance?_

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Dray. La résistance à la souffrance fait aussi partie de l'entraînement de «l'ange noir». Tu as aussi, la résistance et la confection des poisons en tout genre. __Les duels magiques ou non. La manipulation de toutes les armes existantes. L'occlumantie et la légilimantie. L'endurance et l'apprentissage de toutes les magies. _

_- D'accord mais en attendant tu restes dormir?_Redemanda Drago.

_- Tu n'abandonnes__ jamais toi hein?_

_- Jamais, __je suis__ un Malfoy tout de __même_ fit-il en relevant la tête fièrement.

_- C'est vrai. Mais si je reste __ça ne sera__ pas trop dur pour toi._

_- Non car le fait que tu restes avec moi __malgré__ tes craintes c'est déjà beaucoup et mon coté veela en est heureux comme ça, du moins pour l'instant._

_- Ok__ alors__ je reste pour cette nuit._

Drago donna à Laetitia un long tee-shirt noir lui arrivant au niveau des genoux en guise de pyjama. Elle alla dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Drago lui se mis en boxer et se glissa sous les draps s'efforçant à respirer. Il avait beau dire mais la savoir si près de lui sans pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, ça sera dur mais il fallait qu'il arrive à se contrôler pour elle. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus en plein milieu de la nuit.

Laetitia sortie de la salle de bain et le rejoignit dans le lit. Ils s'allongèrent et Laetitia se blottit contre Drago qui la prit dans ses bras tout en s'évertuant à rester calme.

_- Bonne nuit amour _

_- Bonne nuit __Dray_

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en premier et son cœur fit un bon énorme dans sa poitrine en voyant la position qu'avait prise Laetitia dans la nuit. Elle avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et sa tête reposé dans son cou. Mais ce qui gênait Drago s'était la jambe qu'elle avait passé au dessus des siennes, son genoux au niveau de son entrejambe, entrejambe qui se trouvait être bien réveillé lui aussi. Se ressaisissant, Drago se dégagea doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la belle endormie puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se soulager.

_- La vache c'est dur je tiendrais jamais comme ça. Elle va me rendre dingue. Mais il faut que je __résiste__ faut pas que je craque._ Pensa-t-il. Puis avisant son entre jambe _une douche froide__ s'impose et__ vite_

Dans la chambre on pouvait voir sur le lit une Laetitia bien réveillé qui arborait un sourire tendre.

_- Il a __résisté__ à la tentation, je __sais__ maintenant que je peux lui faire __entièrement__ confiance. Mais faut pas abuser non plus ça doit __être__ dur pour lui. __il ne faut__ pas que ça devienne une habitude de dormir ensemble du moins pas tant qu'il ne sera pas capable de contrôler __ses nouveaux pouvoirs_ Pensa-t-elle.

Drago au bout d'une demi-heure sorti de la salle de bain et vit Laetitia qui était réveillée.

_- Bonjour amour, je t'ai réveillé._

_- B'jour__.N__on rassure toi__ je me suis __réveillé__e__ en ne sentant plus ta __présence__près__ de moi._

_- Je suis désolé_ fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit puis l'embrassa.

_- C'est rien. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je prendrai ma douche là-bas. _

_- Tu peux la prendre ici tu sais._

_- Non __sûrement__ pas_ répondit-elle la mine dégouttée _mes __vêtements__ sont sales je ne supporterais pas de remettre des __vêtements__ sales __après__ mettre lavé __même__ si c'est juste histoire de retourner dans ma chambre. __Heurk__ rien que dis __penser__ça__ me__répugne_

Drago sourit moqueusement mais ne dis rien, il aurait fait exactement la même chose.

Laetitia prit ses vêtements et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortie cinq minute après. Elle sortie après avoir embrassé son compagnon se donnant rendez-vous à 7h30. Ce qui leur laissé à peu près 2h30 pour se préparer.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef se soit refermée, Laetitia parti mais pas en direction des dortoirs des Serpentard mais vers l'entrée du château. Elle sorti dans la fraîcheur du matin puis se mit à courir, elle avait besoin de se dépenser. Ça avait été dur pour elle aussi. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, son compagnon. Et ses gènes de félin le lui faisaient savoir, car comme tout animal, elle avait se besoin - gênant - de procréer. Et elle savait que dès leur première union elle porterait la vie. C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'unir à lui pendant cette période de guerre. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs correctement. Car pendant qu'elle mettrait toute son énergie au combat lui pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger le bébé en l'entourant d'une protection. Comme cela même si elle se prenait un coup dans le ventre, le bébé n'aurait rien.

Elle courut ainsi durant une heure ressassant ses pensées. Une fois bien calmée, elle reprit le chemin du château et retourna vers les cachots afin de regagner sa chambre.

A 7h20, Lucas, Léa et Laetitia qui s'était retrouvé il y a dix minutes dans la salle commune sortirent et retrouvèrent Drago. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. On était samedi et s'était un jour de sortie à Prés-au-lard qui avait été organisé par le directeur pour les sixièmes et septièmes années afin de choisir des habits pour le bal d'Halloween qui se déroulerai le week-end prochain. Ils avaient donné rendez vous aux Gryffondor pour 8h devant la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent donc avec une demi-heure d'avance mais trouvèrent toute de même Ron, Harry et Lydia à la table des Gryffondor.

Lucas et Drago après s'être échangé un regard avaient décidé de mettre leur plan en route.

Ils s'installèrent donc de part et d'autre du rouquin.

_- Dis-moi Ron,__toi__ qui __es__ ami avec Hermione__a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment?_ lui demanda Drago.

_- Heffin_ il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de poursuivre _non pas en ce moment pourquoi? vous vous __intéressez__ à elle, je croyais que vous __étiez__ déjà avec quelqu'un tous les deux._

_- Ce n'est pas pour nous Ron__, mais vois__-tu je connais un __Serdaigle__ qui est __très__intéressé__ et qui aimerait beaucoup sortir avec elle._

_- Oh__ toi c'est un __Serdaigle__ moi c'est un gars que j'ai rencontré chez les __Poufsouffle__ et d'ailleurs j'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs qui disent que beaucoup de mec aimeraient_ _bien tenté leur coup.__ c'est qu'elle __a__ beaucoup de succès notre Hermione._Fit Lucas, rentrant dans le jeu de Drago.

_- Ouais moi aussi je les__aie__ entendu_. Renchérit Drago _d'ailleurs je crois que certains sont entrain de la chercher pour lui demand__er__ de l'accompagner à __pré au lard__. Et je pense qu'elle acceptera la proposition du premier qui lui dema__ndera. Qu'est ce tant pense Ron?_

Ron les regarda puis voyant qu'ils avaient l'air tout à fait sérieux se leva et se précipita hors dela grande salle sans voir les sourires, digne de Serpentard, qu'affichaient Drago et Lucas.

_- Ah bah __ce n'était__ vraiment pas compliqué._

_- Typiquement Gryffondor._

_- Qu'est ce qui est typiquement Gryffondor_ demanda une voix derrière eux les faisant sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et purent voir une Laetitia qui après avoir été salué Harry et Lydia avec Léa avait vu Ron détalé hors de la grande salle comme ci le diable était à ses trousses. Alors visiblement elle voulait des explications, ils lui racontèrent donc ce qu'ils venaient de se passer et à la fin de leur récit, elle éclata de rire.

_- C'est effectivement typiquement Gryffondor de foncer __tête__baissée__ sans __réfléchir__ vers un __piège__ aussi gros qu'une maison. __Enfin du moment qu'il y a des résultats._

En disant ces mots on pu voir une Hermione et un Ron un sourire éclatant barrant leur visage entrer dans la grande salle main dans la main. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et des applaudissement fusèrent en tous sens accompagné par des «_ah bah enfin_», «_c'est__ pas trop tôt_»,«_ils ont enfin ouvert les yeux_» et autres remarques du même type.

Leurs amis les félicitèrent chaudement après s'être installé avec eux.

_- Merci mais s'est plut tôt à nous de vous remercier enfin surtout à vous deux_ fit Hermione en désignant Lucas et Drago _si vous n'aviez pas racontez toutes ses sottises à Ron il n'aurait jamais rien fait._

_- Non__ pas besoin de nous remercier s'est normal. De plus__ c'était un challenge __très__ simple à relever__, n'est ce pas Drago?_

_- Tout à fait exact __très__ cher ami__ c'était un challenge qui ne correspondait pas notre niveau, nous sommes à __près__ tout de pur Serpentard._

Tous soupirèrent face à ces deux idiots et ne les écoutèrent plus se jeter des fleurs mutuellement amusant le reste des élèves présent dans la grande salle.

A 8h30, ils se rendirent à Pré-au-lard. Ils s'amusèrent et choisirent leur vêtement. Cette séance shopping fut un vrai calvaire pour Harry qui se faisait entraîné dans tous les magasins par Lydia qui avait retrouvé dans ces yeux, cette lueur de joie et de folie qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de shopping. Elle lui fit essayer des tonnes de vêtements avant d'en trouver un qu'il leur plaise à tous les deux. Les autres n'eurent pas vraiment se problème, ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé rapidement.

A 12h, ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant sorcier. Ils commandèrent ce qu'ils leur faisaient plaisir et les plats apparaissaient dans leurs assiettes. Ils mangèrent puis partir après avoir réglé leur note.

Vers 15h, ils allèrent au trois balais afin de prendre un verre avant de rentrer. En chemin, une détonation se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Les «ailes» se mirent directement en position de combat tout en protégeant les autres. Des mangemorts apparurent bientôt devant eux.

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha:

_- Tiens tiens Potter__ nous avons un message du ma__ître__ il te demande de __bien __profite__r__du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre__ car__ tu ne verras jamais l'aube de tes 17 ans._. Puis son regard se tourna vers _Malfoy_ fit-il _le fils de la famille de __traître__ à leur sang. Vous __êtes__ minable c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que le maître nous envoie pour punir tes parents en te tuant. _

_- Le tuer car tu crois pouvoir le toucher tu __rêves__ tant que je serais là tu ne toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux_ menaça Laetitia dont les yeux avaient virés aux jaunes.

_- Oh voyez vous ça Malfoy s'est trouver une petite amie qui lui serre de bouclier. __Très__ bien, nous allons __être__ gentils __on ne va__ pas vous __séparer__ vous allez donc crever ensemble. Tuez les_ ordonna-t-il aux autres mangemorts.

Le combat commença, les «ailes» se glissaient derrière leurs adversaires et les tuaient tandis que les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger la population. Au moment où un sort de magie noir allait toucher Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione, un halo lumineux de couleur différente pour chacun les entoura. Les mangemorts restèrent stupéfait un moment, moment suffisant qui permit à l'ange noir et ses ailes de les tuer. Le dernier mangemorts tombé, les halos lumineux s'estompèrent.

_- Qu'est ce que c'était?_ demanda Ron

_- Pas ici les aurors vont arriver, __il ne faut__ pas qu'on nous __voie__. Partons_

_- On pourrait aller dans la cabane hurlante il y a un passage qui nous permettra de retourner à Poudlard._ Fit Harry

_- Ok allons-y_

Ils se dirigèrent donc rapidement vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts leur assurant d'être tranquille.

_- Bien pour commencer j'ai l'immense joie de vous avertir de l'__éveil__ de __vos esprits__. Maintenant pour le faire venir à vous__ il vous suffit de l'appeler. Don__c__ il faut que vous leur trouviez un nom._

Ils réfléchirent donc au nom qu'ils allaient donner à leur esprit.

_- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Aqua vient à moi_ appela Drago. Le pendentif en forme de larme qu'il portait autour du cou se mit à briller d'un halo bleu comme celle qu'il l'avait entouré plus tôt puis un chat de couleur blanc aux reflets bleu se matérialisa devant lui. Le pendentif avait disparu.

_- Bon __je me lance aussi. Flamme vient à moi._ Se fut autour du pendentif d'Harry de brillait d'une couleur rouge. Tous comme avec Drago précédemment un phoenix apparu et se posa sur son épaule.

Puis se fut le tour d'Hermione qui appela son esprit Fox s'était un renard au doux pelage brun. Il apparu dans un halo d'une couleur marron. Et enfin Ron appela lui aussi son esprit un poney qu'il nomma Pégaze et qui apparu dans un halo jaune.

- _Maintenant que vous avez vos esprits les choses sérieuses vont pouvoirs commencer à partir de demain nous commencerons votre entraînement. Je vous préviens cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Des questions._ Demanda Laetitia.

- _Oui une qui va nous donner ces cours_

_- Lydia et moi ainsi que vos esprits._

_- Quand__ aurions lieu ses cours? _

_- Le matin de 5 à 7 heures et le soir de 19h30 à 22h30 pour les jours de la semaine, pour les week-ends et les vacances se sera de 5 à 12 h et de 14 à 23 h.__ Nous ne vous ferons aucun cadeau__. Vous allez nous maudire pour ce qu'on va vous faire subir mais garder en __mémoire__ que nous __faisons__ ça pour vous__ afin__ pour vous aider à devenir plus puissant__. Si tous se passe bien__ en juillet__ vous __maîtriserez__ à la perfection tous les pouvoirs élémentaires et __les différends__ types de combats._

Ils retournèrent ensuite au château par le passage secret.

_- Laetitia_ hurla une voix derrière le petit groupe. Ils se retournèrent et purent voir leur professeur de DFCM arriver l'air fâché.

_- Oups__ j'ai__complètement__ oublié de l'avertir que tout allait bien pour nous_

_- Laetitia _susurra Angèla, qui les avait rejoins. _C__omment as-tu pu__, je m'étais fais un sang d'encre?__O__ù étiez vous__ hein__ je peux le savoir?_

_- On parlait de leur futur entraînement Angie, pardon._ Fit Laetitia avec une petite moue adorable qui fit craquer son professeur.

_- Bon d'accord ça passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois préviens moi s'il te plaît __je n'ai__ pas envie d'expliquer à ta grand-mère pourquoi je n'étais pas là s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit. Tu sais comment elle est._

_- Oui__ je sais mais rassure toi je n'oublierais plus__ c'est promis._

_- Bien__ je vous laisse alors bonne soirée les jeunes._

_- Bonne soirée Angie._

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers son bureau afin de faire son rapport aux sages.

_- B__ien__ il va __être__ l'heure de manger, allons nous changer et déposer nos achats avant de nous rendre dans la grande salle. _

Tous acquiescèrent à la proposition de Léa et ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table des Serpentard afin de dîner. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A l'autre bout de la table un groupe de Serpentard mettaient au point un plan afin de faire souffrir le traître et la traînée qui sortait avec.

L'un d'entre eux se leva, il était brun aux yeux bleu, la peau mate, il se dirigea vers nos amis et plus précisément vers Laetitia qui sentant une présence derrière elle se retourna et demanda sèchement:

_- Qu'est-__ce que tu veux?_

_- Hé__ du calme je voulais juste te parler. _

_- Je ne te__ connais pas_

_- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et j'ai quelques choses d'important à te dire_

_- Vas-y__ je t'écoute._

_- Eh bien pas ici vois tu ce que j'ai à te dire est privé._

_- Oh__ bien dans ce cas sortons._

Elle se leva se pencha vers Drago l'embrassa puis lui murmura _viens avec les autres dans __le couloir__ face à la salle de métamorphose dans cinq minutes__C__'est là où il va m'emmener ces potes seront là__ mais restaient cacher tant que je ne vous aurais pas appelé__ je vais leur faire une petite frayeur_. Drago acquiesça silencieusement, puis elle se redressa et suivit Zabini à l'extérieur. Les voyants disparaître derrière la porte de la grande salle, il fit ce que Laetitia lui avait demandé après avoir rapporter aux autres les propos qu'elle lui avait tenu. Arrivé dans le dit-couloir, ils purent entendre Blaise:

_- Alors tu fais moins la maligne maintenant__Vois-__tu__ nous avons décidé que toi et Malfoy __mérité__ une petite correction. Et comme tu es sa compagne on s'est dit que si on te faisait du mal à toi__ ça lui en ferais à lui. De plus__ faut avouer qu'il a bon __goût__ t__'es super bien foutu comme nana. Tu comprendras __alors __qu'__on va__ pas se __gêner__ et si tu te laisse faire tu pourrais toi aussi apprécié qui sait._

_- Écoute-moi__ bien Zabini__S__i toi ou tes petits copains__ vous osez me toucher je vous tues._ Gronda-t-elle.

_- Ouh__ j'ai peur__N__ous sommes cinq__ tu es seule__, que crois-__tu pouvoir faire._ Sourit-il narquoisement.

_- Vous n'__êtes__ que cinq __gringalets bons__ à rien, et je ne suis jamais seule, Luna_ appela-t-elle. Luna apparu de l'ombre derrière Zabini, qui voyant le petit chat se mit à rire suivit de ses quatre acolytes.

_- Tu crois que cette__ petite __bestiole peut t'aider__ t'es vraiment si __désespérée__ que ça._

Il avança sa main vers la poitrine de Laetitia mais avant qu'il est pu la toucher, il se reçu un coup qui le faucha sur le côté et l'envoya valser à plus de cinq mètre. Il se releva après avoir été sonné deux minutes, armé de sa baguette et pu voir une scène digne d'un film d'horreur qui se présentait face à lui.

Un énorme monstre se tenait là au milieu de ses compagnons que gisaient inconscient dans leur propre sang. Et prés de ce monstre se trouvait Laetitia qui lui souriait une lueur de folie diabolique dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

_- Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer__Q__uand tu as voulu me toucher__ Luna__ – _elle tendit le bras vers le«monstre» à ces cotés_ -__ a repris sa véritable apparence et __grâce__ à ses puissantes __pâtes__ t'a __éjectée__ au loin__E__t__ en a__t__tendant__ que tu reprennes tes esprits__ elle s'est __amusée avec__ tes amis__ Oh__ ils ne sont pas morts mais ils auront sans doute quelques séquelles qui resteront à vie._

La lune apparu de derrière des nuages et éclaira la scène et Zabini pu voir à quoi ressemblait le monstre qui l'avait attaqué. C'était en réalité une magnifique panthère noire faisant 2 mètres au garrot et 4 en longueur sans compter la queue qui devait en faire environ 1 m 50. Des nuages passèrent devant la lune et quand elle réapparu seule Laetitia était devant lui.

- _Où est…? Qu'est ce que…?_

Il s'arrêta de parler en sentant dans son cou, un souffle chaud. Il frissonna et se retourna doucement et se retrouva face à deux crocs blancs semblant extrêmement bien aiguisé.

Il hurla de terreur et voulu s'enfuir mais en passant près de Laetitia, elle lui fit un croche pied. Il s'affala par terre.

_- B__ah__ alors__ tu t'en va déjà__. J__e croyais que tu voulais t'amuser avec moi. __Tu trouves__peut-être__ pas mon jeu assez drôle__M__ais__ il peut le devenir tu sais. Dray tu peux venir avec les autres s'il te plaît. _

A ces mots, Zabini tenta de se relever mais glissa sur le sang des ses compagnons.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en le voyant essayé de se relever, en vain.

_- Zabini, Zabini__ tu me __déçois. __D__e tous les Serpentard__ je te __prenais__ pour le plus doué après moi bien sûr_ fit Drago _mais tu n'avais __même__ pas remarqué qu'elle t'avait suivit sans poser de difficulté. T'es aussi futé que Crabbe et Goyle. _

_- Sale __traître__ comment avez-vous osé toi et ta famille renié votre sang et défié le __maître_

_- J'ai vu ce qu'il été réellement un sang __mêlé__ psychopathe. Je ne veux pas un monde où je me reçois des doloris ou autre à tire la Rigaud car un mage noir déjanté s'ennui. Mais maintenant je sais que cette vie là n'existera jamais car Harry le vaincra et que nous ferons tous pour l'y aider. Sur ce Blaise__ je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

_- Je vais me plaindre au directeur, je vais lui __raconter__ ce que j'ai vu, ce monstre._

_- Oh__ tu peux mais je__ ne__ suis pas sur__ qu'__il te croit__ tu sais. Luna ne prendra jamais sa véritable apparence sans que je le lui ordonne. Et je ne le ferai sûrement pas devant les profs. De__ plus__ même s'ils lancent __des sorts de révélations ou autres__ ils ne parviendraient pas à lui faire prendre sa véritable apparence. Alors vas-y parle__, ne__ te gène pas__ on te __prendra__ juste pour un dingue bon a enfermer._Le nargua Laetitia

Sur ces paroles nos amis laissèrent Zabini et ses acolytes à terre et partirent chacun vers leurs dortoirs. Avant de se séparer, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis Laetitia leur donna rendez-vous à 5h tapante au bord du lac.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, cinq heures tapantes, ils étaient tous réunis au bord du lac. Même Ron après maintes et maints efforts d'Harry pour le réveiller, était présent.

- _Bonjour, tous le monde, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que vous etes en pleine forme. On va s'éloigner un peu pour ne pas nous faire prendre pas les profs ou Rusard._

Après dix minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière près du lac. Ils étaient cachés par les arbres de la forêt interdite.

- _Voilà, on va rester ici, ça sera très bien. Pour commencer, vous allez faire trois fois le tour du lac, en courant, histoire de vous échauffer._ Leur ordonna Lydia.

- _Trois fois, mais il est immense ce lac._ s'exclama Ron

- _Et alors, on t'avait prévenu que cela serait dur. Si tu veux arrêter, arrête. Mais cesse de râler, t'es pas là pour ça et c'est valable pour vous tous. 'Titia et moi ne vous ferons pas de cadeau durant les périodes d'entraînement. Cet échauffement nous servira aussi d'évaluation, afin de connaître votre niveau d'endurance. Alors plus un mot de plus, est-ce clair?_

_- Oui_ répondirent tous à contrecœur.

_- Bien, alors qu'attendez vous, commencer._

Ils commencèrent donc à courir. Chacun y allant à son rythme.

Lydia se rendit prés de l'arbre où s'était assise Laetitia qui depuis qu'elle était arrivée, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle paraissait soucieuse.

_- Dit moi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point? Est-ce ta relation avec Drago? ou les démons qui se sont échappés?_

_- Non rien de tous cela. Seulement hier soir avec Zabini, t'as pas ressenti quelques choses d'étrange comme un lien de magie qui s'échappait de son corps._

_- Toi aussi alors, je me demandais justement si je n'avais pas rêvé. Tu sais ce que c'est?_

_- Je pense et si j'ai raison c'est dangereux. Mais ne t'en préoccupes pas et surtout n'en parle pas aux autres, je vais enquêter sur ce lien. Luna, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît._

Luna apparue. Laetitia la caressa.

- _J'ai une mission pour toi ma belle, il faudrait que tu suives le lien de magie que l'on ressent près de Zabini. Trouves l'issu du lien et si comme je le penses quelqu'un le manipule, trouve la et essai de savoir ses véritables intentions car je ne pense pas que faire du mal à Drago car il est «un traître à son sang» soit vraiment une raison suffisante pour prendre possession de quelqu'un. Va Luna et fait très attention à toi_. Et sur ces dernières recommandations Luna disparu dans l'ombre que faisait l'arbre.

- _Tu penses vraiment qu'il est manipulé. Mais, alors hier soir, si tu ne l'as pas tué c'est parce que tu savais?_

_- Oui, je te l'ai, dis j'ai ressenti ce lien de magie. De plus, j'ai pu sonder son âme, mais elle m'avait l'air… lointaine. Comme si elle n'était pas entièrement dans son corps. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai pu en ressentir, il n'est pas mauvais mais cela va faire environ un an qu'il est dans cet état et si nous arrivons à le libérer je ne sais pas s'il gardera des séquelles ou non._

_- Mais, si on le libère, la personne qui le manipule s'en rendra compte._

_- Certainement oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Luna enquêter. S'il s'avère être trop dangereux de libérer alors …_

_- Tu ne vas pas le laisser comme cela _s'écria Lydia en coupant la parole à sa cousine.

_- Si tu me laissais finir ma phrase Lyd', tu aurais compris que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de faire une telle chose. Je disais donc, que si jamais, il s'avère être trop difficile de le libérer sans que l'on soit repéré, j'irai m'arranger pour que le manipulateur ne puisse plus jamais ni recommencer ni parler de nous à qui que ce soit._

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Lucas suivit de Léa. Cinq minutes après ce fut Drago, Harry, puis vint Ron suivit d'Hermione, les deux derniers étaient quasiment mort d'asphyxie. Les deux premiers quand à eux, avaient l'air encore en forme, et les deux suivants légèrement essoufflés.

- _Pourquoi … vous n'êtes…pas… fatigués … tous les deux_ articula difficilement Ron, en regardant Léa et Lucas tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle affalé par terre, chemin qu'avait suivi Hermione.

Harry qu'en à lui avait l'habitude de devoir courir pour échapper à son cousin et sa bande de dégénéré qui lui servait d'ami. Drago lui grâce à ces gènes de Veela avait acquis une condition physique plus conséquente qu'avant.

- _Nous avons l'habitude de nous entraîner ainsi, de plus nous vivions dans les montagnes là où l'oxygène est plus rare. Du coup lorsque nous courrons nos poumons ont besoin de moins d'air et donc nous sommes moins essoufflé._ Leur expliqua Léa.

- _Trêve de bavardage, les amis, les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer. Dans un premier temps Léa, Lucas vous allez continuer à vous entraîner avec vos gardiens afin d'améliorer la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs élémentaires, Ron et Hermione vous allez avec Lydia, je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais votre niveau d'endurance est pitoyable donc vous ne ferez que du sport durant un mois. Quand à vous deux _dit-elle en désignant Harry et Drago, _je vous réserve un entraînement spécial._

_- Pourquoi pour nous deux seulement?_ demanda Harry

_- Car vous êtes puissant mais que vous gaspiller cette puissance d'une façon désespérante._

_- Comment ça?_

_- Quand vous lancez un sort, j'ai remarqué que vous m'étiez énormément d'énergie magique pour rien. Résultat, vous vous épuisez plus rapidement._

_- Oh! je n'avais jamais remarqué._

- _La forme physique et le contrôle de son énergie sont très importants lors d'un combat. Et c'est cela que je vais vous apprendre. Bon maintenant si tous le monde a compris, commençons._

_- Oui chef_. Scandèrent-ils en cœur. Laetitia leva les yeux au ciel marmonnant des _«pff», «bandes d'imbéciles»._

Ensuite les groupes se formèrent et l'entraînement pu commencer.

Du côté de Ron et Hermione

Lydia leur fit faire un parcours dit de «_santé_» qui consistait à courir tout en passant les différents obstacles qu'elle avait mis en travers de leur chemin. C'était digne d'un entraînement de militaire.

Du côté de Léa et Lucas

Leurs deux esprits continuaient de leur apprendre le fonctionnement de leur pouvoir. Ils devaient faire apparaître dans la paume de leur main une représentation du château modelé par leur élément. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal.

Du côté d'Harry et Drago

Laetitia les fit méditer afin qu'ils ressentent leur pouvoirs, une fois fait, elle leur demanda de lancer le sortilège de lévitation «wingardium leviosa». Ils devaient l'utiliser sur différents objets et à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient, ils passaient à des objets plus volumineux.

Bien sûr tout en lançant le sort, Laetitia leur avaient demandé de rester concentré sur le centre de leur pouvoir qu'ils avaient trouvé en méditant et de baisser le plus possible l'énergie qu'ils utilisaient à chaque sort lancé.

Et l'entraînement continua ainsi jusqu'à 7h où ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs afin de se préparer pour le petit déjeuné.

- _Je suis mort_ s'exclama Ron à un Harry qui n'était visiblement pas dans un meilleur état.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux affalés sur le lit d'Harry.

- _Ouais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur de contrôler son énergie magique._

_- Bah je crois que j'aurais préféré ça plutôt qu'à la torture que Lydia nous a infligé à 'Mione et moi. Mon pote tu sors avec un véritable bourreau tyrannique._

_- Je savais qu'elle avait un côté serpentardesque, et je ne l'en aime qu'encore plus. A part ça, racontes moi plutôt ce qu'elle vous a fait pour te mettre dans cet état_ rigola le brun.

- _Un véritable parcours de dingue, on devait monter à des cordes, sauter des barrières, escalader des obstacles en tous genres, ramper, et tous ça le plus rapidement possible. Et chaque tour de fini, elle nous faisait recommencer en nous disant d'aller plus vite, encore et encore. Elle a appelé ça un parcours de «santé». moi je vois ça plus comme le parcours de la mort._ Fit le roux

Devant l'air sérieux de son ami, Harry explosa de rire. Ron vexé lui lança un oreiller, qu'il se reçu en plein visage ne calmant pourtant pas son hilarité. Ron se leva et se jeta sur son ami et le frappa avec l'oreiller s'en suivi une véritable bataille d'oreiller.

Au bout de 10 minutes de luttes, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent encore plus crevé qu'avant. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire prit de quoi se changer et se retournant vers son meilleur ami lui dit:

- _Ron si tu veux pas être en retard au cours de McGo', tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer surtout si tu veux pouvoir aller manger avant._

Ron qui avait maugréé au début se leva et parti en quatrième vitesse vers sa propre chambre afin de se préparer. Il ne voulais surtout pas rater son petit déjeuné.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que les deux Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs petites amies respectives dans la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Ils descendirent ensembles dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis Serpentard.

- _Coucou _lança Lydia au groupe. Puis remarquant qu'une personne manquait. _Où est Laetitia?_

_- D__ans le parc, elle a dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose._

_- Ok, je vais aller la rejoindre, faut que je lui demande un truc. A tout à l'heure._

Puis elle s'éloigna afin de retrouver sa cousine.

- _Dites j'ai l'impression étrange qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose d'important, pas vous?_ demanda Harry

- _J'ai la même impression_ répondit Drago. _Lucas, toi qui es son frère, tu ne serais pas par hasard ce qu'il se passe?_

_- Non et je peux vous le dire, elles nous cachent quelque chose. Et connaissant 'Titia, elle ne nous dira rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas tous les éléments en main._

_- Mais Lydia elle, elle est au courant apparemment._

_- Oh! sûrement, Lydia est une fille de la famille, et on vous a expliqué que toutes les filles de la famille étaient des tueuses. Lydia ne fait pas exception. Si elle n'est pas devenu la tueuse officielle, «l'ange noir», c'est tous simplement car elle n'est pas l'aîné. Lydia a voulu aider ma sœur à sa façon en l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à accomplir sa tache et ainsi soulager 'Titia du poids de sa destinée. Depuis elle est devenu le bras droit de «l'ange noir», la première «aile»._ expliqua Lucas.

- _C'est pourquoi elle doit être au courant et qu'elle nous en dira pas plus que Laetitia._ Poursuivit Léa.

- _En gros, on va devoir attendre qu'elles se décident à nous en parler d'elle-même?_

_- Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire._

Lydia retrouva sa cousine adossée à un arbre, qui la cachait de quiconque pouvait errer dans le parc.

- _'Titia que se passe-t-il?_

_- Luna est revenue_ soupira Laetitia

- _Et?_

_- Et s'est pas brillant, ce que je pensais s'avère être juste. Il est bien manipulé. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le Zabini qui est ici n'est pas le vrai mais une poupée crée par magie noire à l'effigie du vrai, qui est lui enfermé dans les cachots de Voldemort._

_- Alors, c'est Voldemort qui le manipule._

- _Non ce n'est pas lui mais un mangemort._

_- Comment a-t-il fait? si c'était une poupée on n'aurait pas du ressentir son aura?_

_- Exact sauf que le lien qui relit Zabini, le vrai, au mangemort et à la poupée, permet à la poupée d'avoir une ame, en l'occurrence celle de Zabini._

_- Je vois c'est pour cela qu'en sondant son ame tu as eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas entiere._

_- Oui, mais il y a tout de meme un point positif, c'est que Zabini n'est pas sous imperium donc il n'aura aucune sequelle du moins au niveau mental._

_- Comment allons nous faire pour le sortir de là et pourquoi Voldemort fait cela?_

_- Pourquoi il fait cela, pour reprendre le contrôle des Serpentard, quand Drago était encore le prince des Serpentard et que ses parents ne l'avaient pas encore trahis, il avait un pouvoir sur les Serpentard qui aurait suivit leur prince n'importe où. Il s'assurait ainsi avoir des petits soldats infiltrés à Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu'il a perdu cet avantage il cherche à le retrouver et pour cela il utilise Zabini qui fut le bras droit de Drago autrefois. Il est influent chez les Serpentard et comme Drago n'est plus leur prince, il se dirige vers la personne la plus influente apres lui, Zabini._

_- D'accord mais pourquoi alors s'en etre pris à toi?_

_- Pour deux raisons en faite, la première pour faire du mal au Malfoy. En m'attaquant moi, il fait du mal à Drago et en lui faisant mal, il en fait à ses parents. C'est une petite vengeance. Mais son plan principal s'est de montrer à tous que Zabini est le plus fort et donc s'assurer que les jeunes Serpentard le suive, donc Lui par extension. S'il m'a attaqué moi s'est pour prouver que si Drago n'est pas capable de protéger sa compagne alors il ne pourrait jamais les protéger eux._

_- C'est vraiment bas de se servir de ça. Les pauvres mômes ils doivent etre totalement paumé. Il faudrait que l'on fasse quelque chose pour eux. Mais avant il faut sortir Zabini de là où il est. T'as une idée?_

_- Oui mais ils ne sont pas prêt, pas encore._

- _Qui? C'est quoi ton idée?_

_- Il faudrait détourner l'intention de Voldemort afin que l'un de nous récupèrent Zabini et le ramène à Poudlard. Le problème c'est que les seuls a intéresser Voldemort c'est Harry et Drago. Et ils ne sont pas prêts à lui faire face, seuls._

_- Ils ne seront pas seuls 'Ticia, les ailes, Ron et Hermione, nous serons là pour les aider._

_- Justement, ils ne sont pas prêt, Lyd' ils ne savent pas utiliser leurs éléments pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre._

_- Alors apprends leurs. 'Titia je comprends que tu sois réticente mais s'est la seule possibilité qu'on ai pour le moment. Tu ne pourras pas les protéger éternellement, Harry devra se battre contre Voldy, il n'aura pas le choix, s'est son destin. Il doit le tuer ou etre tué par Lui. C'est à nous de tous faire pour que se soit la première solution. Mais ce n'est pas en le gardant à l'abri du danger que tu le rendras plus fort._

_- Je sais_ souffla Laetitia _je sais bien. D'accord, on leur en parlera. Mais pas maintenant, on a cours, allons-y, ils vont nous attendre_.

_- Je te suis._

Elles se levèrent et rentrèrent au château où effectivement les attendaient leurs amis devant les portes de la grande salle.

Ils ne posèrent aucune question et Laetitia les en remercia intérieurement.

Ils se rendirent par la suite à leur cours.

La matinée passa rapidement avec deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures d'histoire de la magie où ils purent récupérer de leur entraînement matinal.

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour aller manger. En arrivant, ils croisèrent le directeur qui demanda à Harry de le suivre.

- _Harry_ commença Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le bureau directorial _je voudrais que tu reprennes les cours d'occlumantie, que je te donnerais_ précisa-t-il en voyant Harry qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester. _Ainsi que des cours de défense et des cours pour devenir un animagus._

_- Je veux bien professeur mais quand auront lieu ses cours?_

- _Le vendredi soir apres manger nous alternerons une semaine sur l'autre entre la défense et l'occlumentie._

_- Bien, je serais là vendredi._ Ils se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand:

- _Oh, une dernière chose Harry. Attention, les entraînements c'est bien mais le repos l'est aussi_. Lui dit-il le regardant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard pétillant de malice.

- _Merci professeur, bonne journée_. Harry sorti avec la sensation que le directeur savait pour leur entraînement de ce matin. il rejoigne les autres dans la grande salle où il s'installa et commença à manger, ne faisant pas attention au regard que ses amis lui jetaient afin de savoir ce que Dumby lui voulait.

- _Bon Harry tu te décides à nous dire ce qu'il te voulait_. Râla Ron.

- _Hein! ha oui, il veut que je reprenne des cours particuliers._

_- L'occlumantie_

_- Oui_

_- Avec Rogue_ s'écria son meilleur ami _mon pauvre je compatis_

- _Non Ron c'est Dumbledore qui me donnera ses cours._

_- Ouah! Harry, tu te rencontre de la chance que tu as, tu vas étudier avec le plus grand sorcier qui existe. _S'extasia Ginny qui avait écouté la conversation.

- _Ouais super._

_- T'as pas l'air d'en etre réjouis dis moi?_

_- Comment veux tu que je m'en réjouisse Lyd' tu as oublié ce matin?_

_- Oh! ça ne t'en fait pas je pense que 'Titia va trouver une solution pour que tu ne soit pas trop épuisé et puis tu apprends vite non?_

_- Oui mais là je vais jamais tenir._

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et rejoignirent les Serpentard dans le parc où le cours de soins aux créatures magiques allait se dérouler.

- '_Titia, je dois te prévenir le vendredi soir je ne pourrais pas assister à tes cours._

_- Pourquoi? tu as des problèmes?_

_- Oui enfin non, c'est juste Dumbledore qui veut me donner des cours particuliers._

_- Quelles matières?_

- _Occlumantie, défense et apprentissage pour devenir un animagus._

_- Ok. Ca rentre dans le programme d'entraînement que je comptais vous donner. De plus Harry tu es plus puissant qu'avant, je te l'ai dis ce qu'il te manque c'est la canalisation de ta magie. Dès que tu seras capable de réguler ta magie tu pourras apprendre le contrôle de ton pouvoir élémentaire avec Flamme. Ensuite, il t'enseignera le contrôle des autres pouvoirs élémentaires._

_- Oh! d'accord mais comment le serais-je quand je serais prêt?_

_- Flamme te le diras, fais lui confiance._

_- Ok_

Le reste de la semaine passa si rapidement pour nos jeunes amis entre les cours et les entraînements, qu'ils ne virent pas les vacances d'Halloween donc le bal déguisé arriver.

Ce fut une Lydia, les yeux brillants d'étoiles qui arriva ce matin là dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle regarda Harry avec un étrange sourire. Ce qu'il le mettait vraiment mal allaise car la dernière fois qu'il lui avait vue ce regard s'était pour des fringues qu'elle lui avait choisies. Et là il tilta. «_Oh! Non tous mais pas ça_» supplia-t-il mentalement.

- _Harry_ l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, _tu sais qu'elle jour nous sommes aujourd'hui._

_- Euh! le 31 octobre je crois pourquoi_ demanda-t-il en souriant le plus innocemment possible à sa petite amie.

- _Harry chérie ce soir c'est le bal _commença-t-elle d'une voix douce _donc ne pense meme pas à m'échapper c'est clair?_ finit-elle d'une voix sans appel puis elle tourna les talons et reparti dans sa chambre afin de tous préparer pour le soir venu.

- _Harry, gars je t'avais prévenu, c'est une tortionnaire_. S'exclama Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux devant le visage déconfis de son meilleur ami.

- _Oh! Ron, amour de ma vie, ne crois pas pouvoir y couper, tu vas y avoir le droit aussi et je te préviens n'essaye meme pas de fuir_. Susurra Hermione.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant qu'ils étaient maudits, condamné à devoir subir le plus grand des supplices que la Terre ai porté, les essayages de fringues avec leur petites amies respectives.

Cette démonstration fit rire bon nombre de leur comparse de la salle commune des rouges et ors et rouler des yeux la préfète, qui arborait tout de meme un petit sourire amusé.

Dans un endroit reculé du monde, le Mal se préparait. Bon nombres de démons s'étaient réunis apres leur évasions. Ils avaient réussi à sortir en meme temps que le vampire.

L'un deux qui s'emblait etre le maître à penser des démons présent monta sur un rocher et s'adressa à l'assemblée face a lui d'une voix polaires.

- _Mes frères, l'heure de la vengeance approche, nous irons retrouver l'etre ignoble qui nous avaient enfermé et nous lui feront payer cher._

Des hurlements de rage et de joie mêlés s'élevèrent à cette déclaration.

Le démon leva les mains, ce qui fit taire les autres démons et continua.

- _Bientôt ce monde nous appartiendra._

Les hurlements reprirent alors avec plus d'intensité.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le bal avait commencé depuis une bonne heure, les élèves s'amusaient. On pouvait voir plusieurs couples dansaient, d'autres, attablées autours de tables rondes remplaçant pour l'occasion les traditionnelles grandes tables, buvaient ou parlaient de tout et de rien.

Sur une table situé au fond de la salle dans un coin sombre, quatre couples au costume assorti étaient entrain de reprendre leur souffle apres une danse endiablée sur une musique du célèbre groupe sorcier les Bizzar Sister's.

_- Je suis épuisé_ souffle Ron

_- Oh! pauvre petit, tu t'épuises si facilement. Pourtant, je pensais qu'avec les cours de remise en forme de Lydia, tu serais comment dire__ plus endurant. Mione, j'__espère__ que quand vous __êtes__ tous les deux seuls il ne s'épuise pas aussi rapidement._

Les deux concernés rougir avant qu'Hermione déni ces paroles, avec quelques exemples, qui firent rougir encore plus si cela est possible ce pauvre Ron.

_- Mais mais __arrêter__ de vous moquer, __ce n'est__ pas ma faute si le fait de danser des heures m'a mis sur les rotules. __Je n'ai__ pas l'habitude de danser autant moi. _

_- Oh! __Ne boudes__ pas Ron _

_- Je ne boude__ pas_. Répliqua –t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en faisant une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant.

Les sept autres explosèrent de rire. Hermione voyant que son petit ami ne comprenait pas qu'ils plaisantaient, cessa de rire et lui dit:

_- Ron, chéri, écoute __nous ne disions__ pas ça pour te vexer, nous plaisantions c'est tout. Je t'aime, et tu le sais n'est ce pas? _

Pour toute réponse, un grognement se fit entendre.

_- C'est vrai Ron nous aussi on t'aime_ poursuivit Harry, _tu es mon meilleur ami__, mon frère__ et tu sais que j'adore __te taquiner. _

_- C'est vrai et puis c'est tellement facile avec toi, tu marches au quart de tour _sourit sournoisement Draco.

_- Oh! ça va. Harry je te retiens faux __frère_

_- Ron_ soupira sa petite amie _cesse donc de faire le bébé et embrasse moi._

Ce qu'il fit sans plus de cérémonie oubliant par la meme le reste.

Une seule et meme pensée tourna dans l'esprit des autres:«_trop facile_».

Et la fête continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les profs, après avoir renvoyé tous les élèves des classes inférieures à la sixième année, aillent ce coucher en demandant aux préfets en chef de faire en sorte qu'à Trois heures du matin tous le monde soit couché.

Une heure s'était passée depuis le départ des profs et l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe, lorsqu'un grand bruit éclata couvrant la musique et les rires.

Les portes de la grande salle tremblèrent avant de s'ouvrir les battants s'écrasant sur les murs. Sur le seuil se tenait Voldemort et ses partisans baguettes levés.

_- Joyeux halloween_ siffla Le lord noir _Je viens moi aussi m'amuser et qui plus que mon cher ami Potter peut me divertir? et d'ailleurs où est-il?__Potter, Harry vient jouer avec moi._

Au fond de la salle dans la pénombre où se tenaient nos huit amis, Harry tremblait mais pas de peur mais de rage.

Il amorça un pas quand un bras le retient.

_- Laisse-moi__ passer __Lydia__. Je ne __peut__ pas le laisser faire il __risquerait__ de s'en prendre aux autres élèves. _

_- Je sais cela mais te montrer ne changera rien, de plus tu __n'es__ pas prêt à le vaincre et montrer t'es nouveau pouvoirs maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée. Laisse nous faire. Perdre ton calme maintenant serait une grosse connerie._

Harry ferma les yeux et respira à fond afin de se calmer et répondit:

_- Ok, t'as raison. Désolé mais j'ai toujours tendance à __agir avant de __réfléchir__ quand il s'agit de Lui._

_- Peut importe_ interrompit Laetitia, _on__ va le__s__ r__etenir un maximum, Lydia, Lucas, __Léa__ et moi__. Quand à vous autres faites sortir les élèves dès que l'entrée de la grande salle sera libre et allaient chercher les profs. Ils ne doivent pas se douter de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, Voldemort a du lancer un sort qui le retient dans leur appartement._

_- Qu'allez-vous__ faire?_ demanda Drago C_omment __allez-vous__ les retenir sans __vous__dévoiler_

Laetitia ne répondit pas et commença à reculer vers la pénombre suivit par les trois autres.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, il a encore des choses que vous ignorez sur nous. Mais après ce soir, je pense que l'on sera bien obligé de vous montrer. _

_- D'accord __mais__ pour __votre__ visage__ on va __vous__ reconnaître_. questionna Drago _A moins que __vous__ gard__i__e__z__votre__déguisement__ actuel, et ainsi __être__ reconnu par disons pas moins de tous les élèves présent_. Acheva-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_- Oh! Dray __arrête__ veux-tu? n'oublie pas qui __nous sommes__. Et pou__r répondre à tes questions,__…__ bah en fait tu verras bien par toi-même__. Alors mettez-vous en position et quoi qu'il arrive n'intervenez pas. C'est compris?_

Tous acquiescerent. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_- Tu seras prudente hein?_

_- Je le suis toujours, c'est un principe__ fondamental chez moi._

_- Peut-être __mais __je n'aime__ pas ça.__ Et si tu __étais__ blessée ou …_

_- Arrêtes, je t'aime Dray et je te jure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ce soir. Et si__ça peut __te rassure__r,__ dès que vous a__ur__ez réussi à mettre __tout le monde__ hors de danger, nous nous__enfuir__ons._

_- Mouais un petit peu. Mais __je ne peux__ de toute façon pas te retenir hein?_

_- Hum! non c'est vrai. Allez va rejoins les autres__, plus vite ça sera fait plus vite on se retrouvera._

_- D'accord._

Sur ce, il regagna le groupe apres avoir embrassé Laetitia, qui disparu dans les ombres.

Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts avaient encerclés les élèves. Voldemort était quand a lui au centre de la grande salle qui semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_- Bien, alors puisque mon cher ami __ne __daigne__ pas se montrer, je vais donc jouer avec quelques uns de ses camarades._ Apres ces paroles, il s'avança vers les élèves qui étaient terrifiés.

Au moment, où il leva sa baguette afin de «jouer» avec un des élèves, un grondement sourd résonna derrière lui. Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit une panthère noire aux yeux verts cerclés de jaunes. Elle faisait environ 70 cm de haut et 1m50 de long, on pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous sa peau.

_- Que … une panthère, que fait donc une panthère dans Poudlard? Se vieux fou de Dumbledore serait-il plus fou que je ne le pensais pour laisser un tel animal se promener au milieu de ses précieux élèves?_

D'autres sons se firent entendre dans la grande salle.

_- Oh! __en voilà d'autres que nous réserve-t-il donc cette fois-ci?_ demanda-t-il plus amusé qu'apeuré contrairement à ses fidèles serviteurs.

Dans le coin, à droite d'où se trouvait la panthère apparu un cuon de 50 cm par 90cm. Puis deux rapaces vinrent se poser élégamment sur la table se trouvant derrière les deux autres animaux.

_- Et bien, ceux sont de belles __bêtes__ que nous avons là. Dommage de devoir les tuer. _

La panthère grogna et une voix grave résonna semblant venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

_- Crois-tu que je te laisserais faire le moindre mal à ces enfants Tom?_

_- Qui est tu et comment compte tu t'y prendre pour m'__empêcher__ de m'amuser comme je le __désire_

_- T'amuser? je vois… Sache juste pour ta gouverne que je suis une entité __supérieur__, un ange protégeant dans l'ombre le seul __être__ capable de te tuer. Et que les animaux que tu vois sont les gardiens d'un sanctuaire ou __règne__les anges descendus__ sur terre __pour __veillés sur certains __être__ humains. Nous sommes plus __communément__ appelés «Anges gardiens». Comprends donc Tom que ces animaux sont puissants._

_- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver toi__. Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi et me tutoyer_ siffla-t-il _Montre toi, ou je les tues_. Tout en disant cela, il pointa sa baguette sur la panthère qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Tous les mangemorts firent de même pointant tour à tour l'un des quatre animaux.

_- Alors vas-tu te montrer? _

_- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. _

_- Tuez-les_ hurla Voldemort à ces hommes.

Et les sorts fusèrent, Les quatre les évitant facilement. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent et tournèrent autours de mangemorts qui essayèrent sans succès de les tuer ou du moins de les Stupefixer. Les deux rapaces faisaient régulièrement des piqués rapides comme l'éclair sur les hommes et leur lacérèrent le visage de leurs serres et de leurs becs, leurs faisant lâcher leur baguette. Quand aux deux quadrupèdes, ils se glissaient habilement entre chaque homme. La panthère les faisant tomber grasse à ses puissantes pattes puis le cuon les mordaient et griffaient sur tous le corps ne leur laissant aucune possibilité de se relever. Certains mangemorts firent des vols planés pour venir s'écraser sur les murs ou les tables dans un crac sonore, les tuants sur le coup. Voldemort voyant se spectacle s'approcha en reculant des élèves et quand il voulu en attraper un, il referma son poing sur du vide. Il se retourna brusquement et ne vit plus aucun élève, les portes de la grande salle ouvertes. Il se mit à hurler de rage.

_- Non, comment est-ce possible? _

_- C'est pourtant simple, je te l'ai dis non, je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal aux élèves. A l'heure qu'il est, les professeurs ont __sûrement__ été __prévenus__ et ne vont pas tarder._

_- Rrraaaahhhh _enragea-t-il _tu me le __payeras__, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te trouverais et je te tuerai __après__ t'avoir fait souffrir comme jamais. _Il avait dit cela tout en sortantde sa robe de sorcier un vieux journal, les mangemorts encore valide se relevèrent difficilement et se réunirent autour du journal en attrapant un bout. Ils s'évaporèrent dans un éclat de rire.

Se fut à ce moment précis que Dumbledore entra. Il découvrit les cadavres des mangemorts qui n'eurent pas de chance.

Ce spectacle le laissa sans voix. Les murs étaient tachés de sang, des tables et des fenêtres avaient explosé. Des mangemorts avaient été projeté avec force sur les murs et tables, les tuants sur le coup. Et dans ce carnage, nulle trace de Voldemort ou des personnes qui avaient réussis à le faire fuir. Car en effet, les quatre animaux n'avaient pas attendu l'arrivé des professeurs pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et étaient parti comme ils étaient venu.

Se fut l'arrivé des autres professeurs et l'exclamation de McGonagall, qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui a bien __pus__ se __passer__ ici? qui a pu faire cela?__ Albus_

_- Je ne sais pas Minerva mais qui que ce soit nous lui devons beaucoup._

_- Ce doit __être__ des animaux qui ont fait cela vu les traces sur les corps_. Observa Rogue

_- Probablement oui, mais le plus important c'est qu'aucun élèves n'est été blessé. __Que les directeurs de maison aillent voir dans les dortoirs comment vont les élèves, regardés s'il n'en manque pas. __Je vais __appeler__ des aurors et leur expliquer la situation. _

Les professeurs acquiescèrent et sortirent.

* * *

Durant le combat du coté de Harry et des autres. 

Une panthère venait d'apparaître, c'est Drago qui la reconnu en premier

_- Laetitia_ murmura-t-il surpris.

_- Comment peux tu etre sur que ce soit-elle?_ demanda Ron

_- Je le sens et puis elle ressemble trait pour trait à son animal totem. _

Puis le cuon apparu et Harry su tout de suite que s'était Lydia.

Ensuite les deux rapaces firent leurs entrés, ce qui ne fit que confirmer leurs idées, s'étaient bien leurs quatre amis qui s'étaient transformés.

_- Je savais que 'Titia pouvait se transformer mais les autres depuis quand peuvent-ils le faire?_ demanda Hermione

_- Je ne sais pas mais maintenant je __comprends__ pourquoi elle a dit qu'on ne la __reconnaîtrait__ pas._

_- Chut! écouter vous entendez__ qui est ce qui parle? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mais qui que ce soit il énerve __énormément__ Voldemort_ fit Harry passant sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le lançait.

_- Ce n'est__ pas le moment de penser à ça regarder Voldemort et les mangemorts nous ont __tourné__ le dos, il est tend de faire sortir les élèves d'ici et d'aller prévenir les profs._

En effet, ils purent voir que leurs ennemis avaient tous levés la baguette vers leurs quatre amis. Ils devraient s'interroger plus tard sur la voix et qui d'après ses paroles sembler vouloir les protéger. Ils auraient l'occasion plus tard d'interroger leurs amis.

Ils allèrent prés des élèves et doucement leurs firent comprendre de sortir sans bruits mais le plus vite possible de la grande salle par les portes que Ron et Drago avaient ouvert.

Harry laissa ses amis s'occuper de ramener les élèves vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée et pila net. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il se maudit pour cela. Alors il commença à énumérer tous les noms de sucrerie qui lui passait par la tête mais aucun ne fonctionna. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il senti Flamme, son esprit protecteur se matérialisé à ces côtés.

_- Harry_ le salua-t-il

_- Flamme._

_- Je peux t'aider pour ouvrir le passage._

_- Comment?_

_- Il suffit que tu te __concentres__ et que tu puises en toi la magie nécessaire et que tu la __diriges__ vers cette statue en __souhaitant__ juste l'ouvrir._

_- Mais je ne risque pas de la faire exploser, __après__ tout je suis nul pour __contrôler__ ma puissance magique._

_- Tu peux y arriver__, il suffit que tu reste calme et concentrer sur ton objectif, à savoir ouvrir le passage. Essai_

Harry fit donc ce qu'il lui dit et après plusieurs essais, le passage s'ouvra sous ses yeux ébahis.

_- J'ai réussi, j'en reviens pas__ j'ai vraiment réussi._

_- Oui__ félicitation_ acquiesça Flamme en disparaissant dans une gerbe de feu. _Bientôt tu pourras utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs facilement. Au revoir._

_- Merci Flamme. _

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans le bureau sans frapper.

Dumby était à son bureau rédigeant des papiers, il leva la tête à l'entrée plutôt fracassante de son élève.

_- Harry, en voilà une entrée_, puis voyant le regard affolé de son élève poursuivit, _que ce passe-t-il?_

_- Voldemort… dans la grande salle… _

Il n'en fut pas plus au directeur pour comprendre et sorti suivit de Harry.

_- Va chercher les autres professeurs et dis leurs de me rejoindre dans la grande salle._

Harry acquiesça et parti en courant, il croisa au détour d'un couloir ses amis qui après avoir ramené tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs avaient décidé de partir à sa rencontre. Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il devait faire et ils se séparèrent chacun allant prévenir les professeurs aux quatre coins du château.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la grande salle ouverte pour y découvrir le spectacle sanglant qui les attendaient.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Alors que les directeurs de chaque maisons se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs dont ils étaient responsables, les ailes apparurent dans le bureau d'Angela qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

Laetitia s'approcha d'elle:

_- Merci Angie pour ce soir, tu nous as bien __aidée_

_- Je t'en pris, j'ai juste fais ce que tu m'as __demander__. P__uis__ ce __n'était__ pa__s bien compliquer de modifier ma__ voix et de faire en sorte qu'elle se __répercute__ aux __quatre__ coins de la grande salle._

_- Certes, mais ça a grandement __déstabilisé__ les mangemorts et Voldy était vert de rage._ Ricana Lucas. Tout le monde sourit à ce souvenir.

_- Trêve__ de bavardage inutile, vous devriez vous __dépêcher__ de retourner dans vos dortoirs. Il ne faut pas que vos prof ou vos camarades se doutent de quoique se soit._

Tous acquiescèrent puis après avoir saluer leur prof et amie, ils s'éclipsèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Chez les lions

_- Merlin, mais que fait-elle? J'__espère__ qu'elle n'a rien?_ Harry angoissait depuis leur retour dans la salle commune, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_- Harry, STOP_, cria Hermione excédée. _Maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu attends comme nous. Cal-me-ment_. Précisa-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

_- Mais…_ tenta-t-il de protester avant d'etre couper par Ron.

_- Pas de mais, Harry. 'Mione a raison. On ne peut de toute __manière__ rien faire d'autre que d'attendre son retour._

_- Le retour de qui? _demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'objet de leur attente.

Harry se leva et viens enlacer sa petite amie. Puis s'enquit de sa santé. Elle lui sourit et le rassura:

_- Je vais bien '__Ry__, les autres aussi. Aucun blessé mis à part les mangemorts. Demain, pour les questions, si __cela vous__dérange__ pas_. Dit-elle anticipant sur les interrogations qu'elles sentaient poindre.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva McGonagall qui compta ses élèves, se rassura qu'aucun n'était blessé puis répondit aux questions des rouges et ors par des: «_nous ne savons pas_», «_menons l'enquêtes_» … Puis m'étant fin aux interrogatoires, elle les envoya se coucher.

Chez les serpents

Drago était assis dans un coin de la salle commune et attendait le visage sans expression alors qu'en son fore intérieur, il se rongeait les sangs. Laetitia, Lucas et Léa réapparurent dans le coin le plus sombre soit juste derrière Drago. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste se sachant surveiller par ces condisciples. Laetitia s'avança et vint prendre place à ses cotés, lui prenant la main et posant la tête sur son épaule. Lucas et Léa, eux prirent place face à eux. Nuls mots ne furent échangés, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient parler plus librement plus tard.

Peu après, le professeur de potion entra. Il compta ses élèves, vérifia s'il y avait des blessés, puis tourna les talons et sortis. Il ne laissa même pas le temps aux élèves d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser des questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Il reparti comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire un visage fermé, froid, et un regard qui disait clairement «aucune question ne sera tolérées, vous êtes prévenu».

Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte, Drago attira Laetitia sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Car même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, il avait été très inquiet pour sa compagne. Laetitia se laissa faire de bon cœur, sachant très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque cotés des cuisses du blond afin d'etre mieux installé et mis ses bras autours de son cou tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage et n'avaient plus conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Lucas et Léa se sourirent, amusés, puis se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent.

Cinq minutes après leurs départs, Drago et Laetitia consentirent à se séparer. Laetitia posa sa tête dans le cou de son veela. Elle se sentait bien, là, dans les bras protecteur de celui qu'elle aime. Drago quand a lui profitait du moment, humant la douce odeur de sa compagne.

Malheureusement, leur petite bulle de bonheur éclata à l'entente d'une voix irritante qu'ils reconnurent sans difficultés.

_- Draginouchet chéri, il serait temps d'__arrêter__ cette __comédie__ ridicule et de revenir vers moi. Tu sais, je te pardonne. Apres tout ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle t'a ensorcelée mais ne t'__inquiète__ pas je vais te délivré de son emprise. __Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire._

Tout en disant cela, elle sorti sa baguette et la dirigea vers Laetitia qui elle avait juste tourné la tête vers l'autre furie écervelée sans pour autant bouger des genoux de Drago.

_- Je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas de faire cela_, reprit Parkinson. _Tu __verras__ tu me remercieras __après_

Drago, lui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, on ne menaçait pas la compagne d'un veela et d'un Malfoy de surcroît. Laetitia qui senti son compagnon se tendre, le calma d'un baisé dans le cou et lui murmura:

_- Tu te souviens de nos leçons particulières sur le sort du bouclier_. Drago hocha la tête. _Alors__, tu sais que __l'on a__ rien à craindre de cette furie. __Fais nous__ un beau bouclier autour de nous._

Drago sourit et fit un bouclier invisible à l'œil nu. Laetitia sourit fier de lui puis l'embrassa sous le regard haineux de Pansy. Celle-ci fulminait et se mit à jeter des sorts, alternants avec des sorts de magies noires. Mais pas une seule fois le bouclier ne céda.

Laetitia en ayant marre de cette folle, se leva, puis doucement se tourna vers Pansy, qui s'arrêta sous le choc en voyant la lueur meurtrière qui illuminait les yeux devenus dorée de Laetitia.

Pansy reprit rapidement ses esprits, puis lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à lancer un sort, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle leva les yeux vers Laetitia qui était tranquillement entrain de jouer avec le morceau de bois.

_- Comment…?_

_- Comment j'ai fais?_ l'interrompit Laetitia. _Simple, je suis juste plus rapide que toi. Je t'ai prit ta baguette lorsque je me suis retourné vers toi. _

_- Je … je n'ai rien remarqué. _

Laetitia regarda les élèves - il ne restait plus que des sixièmes et septièmes années, les autres étant retourné se coucher - qui les entouraient et compris rapidement que personne ne l'avait vu agir.

_- Je crois que tu __n'es__ pas la seule __à__ n'avoir rien vu, je te rassure_. Fis-t-elle d'une voix calme. _Mais, je te __préviens__ ne me cherche plus ou la prochaine fois je ne me __retiendrait__ pas.__ Et croy__ez__ moi je peut etre beaucoup plus cruelle que Voldemort_ Finit-elle d'une voix froide et sérieuse. Personne n'osa mettre en doute sa parole.

_- Bien, je crois que c'est assez clair. Pansy, __je t'avais déjà averti que __la prochaine fois que tu oses menacer Laetitia ou que tu racontes tes __âneries__, je te tue__rai__s.__ Je ne le ferais pas ce soir car avec ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la grande salle, je __conçoit__ que tu puisses etre un peu comment dire __déstabilisé__ Mais même si je passe l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, le prochain coup, je n'__hésiterais__ pas une seconde, je t'en fait la promesse. Et__ tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses_. Ajouta Drago. _Sur ceux, nous vous souhaitons bonne nuit._

Il entraîna Laetitia vers la sortie, après qu'elle ai jeté la baguette magique de Parkinson vers cette dernière.

* * *

Manoir des Jedusor 

Le plus grand mage noir que la Terre est porté, était en train de passer ses nerfs sur ses fidèles mangemorts à coup de doloris, crucios, et autre torture du même acabit.

Il hurlait, il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il avait été ridiculisé par une voix et des animaux.

Pire, il avait, il en était sur, perdu le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses ex-futurs petits soldats de Serpentard.

Et en plus, il n'avait pas pu s'amuser avec son ennemi attitré. Potter, le Survivant, il ne s'était même pas montré, il était resté caché. Mais où aller le monde si même le héros du monde sorcier, le Sauveur, ne venait plus l'affronter. Cela ne serait plus drôle.

Il fallait que cela change.

Il se leva, cessant par la même occasion le doloris qu'il était en train de faire subir à l'un de ses sbires, puis sorti de la salle du trône sans un mot. Il se dirigea vers ses cachots, histoires de continuer de calmer ses nerfs sur des prisonniers avec de nouvelles séances de tortures.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Une semaine plus tard, dans les cellules d'un lointain manoir

Le sombre maître des lieux entra dans une des cellules des cachots, puis s'approcha de son fidèle mangemorts à la main d'argent.

- _Que faisons nous de lui Seigneur_ demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. En plus d'avoir une main en argent cet homme, si on pouvait appelerça un homme, était petit, trapuet vêtu d'une longue robe noir.

- _Hum ! il ne nous est plus utile, Queudever, nous avons perdu toute influence sur les Serpentard même si je pense que certains se joindront à moi le temps venu. Tue-le. Mais avant, il faut que tu fasses sortir l'autre de Poudlard. Invente une excuse pour le vieux fou, il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie._

_- Bien maître. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs_. En disant cela, le mangemorts s'inclina, s'agenouilla et baisa l'ourlet de la robe de son maître. Au même moment, une petite silhouette au fond de la cellule disparue dans les ombres.

Le-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps-autoproclamé sorti du donjon et retourna à ses appartements. En se faisant, il réfléchi au meilleur moyen d'abattre cette famille de traite. Il était rentré dans une rage noir quand il avait appris leur trahison, ils étaient l'une des familles les plus puissantes parmi les sangs pures et pourtant ils avaient rejoins l'ordre du Phoenix, ses traites à leurs sang défenseur des moldus et des sangs de bourbes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et cela, l'énervait encore plus. Mais, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, il avait un plan à mettre au point.

Poudlard, chambre de Drago Malfoy

Laetitia ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant la présence de sa gardienne. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, pris Luna dans ses bras et sortie de la chambre tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

Elle sorti des cachots et monta dans les étages. Elle s'arrêta au 3ème et s'accouda sur le rebord d'une fenêtre tout en posant Luna devant elle.

- _Qu'elle nouvelle m'apportes-tu donc mon amie ?_

- _Pas de bonne, je le crains_. Laetitia grimaça mais lui fit signe de continuer. _Lord Voldemort a prévu de faire tuer le gamin mais avant il a chargé un mangemort de récupérer la poupée._ Lui répondit Luna par télépathie.

- _Je vois, Voldy ne veut sûrement pas que quelqu'un découvre quoi que se soit. Car tuer Zabini et laisser une partie de son âme dans la poupée, serait dangereux. Car une âme divisée sans le consentement de la personne cherchera, une fois libéré de l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle elle est, à retrouver son entièreté. Dans ce cas là, l'âme du vrai Zabini rejoindra sa partie manquante dans le faux Zabini. Et si cela devait se produire, les risques qu' il raconte ce qu'il aurait pu voir ou révéler un indice qui pourrait indiquer l'endroit où se situe le manoir, seraient trop grand pour qu'il le laisse faire._

- _Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

- _Le sortir de là, bien sur. Mais, je vais avoir besoin d'aide ici._

- _Une aide pourquoi ?_ demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Laetitia fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Harry souriant et au regard interrogateur. Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver trop concentrer à trouver un moyen de sauver Zabini.

- _Harry que fait-tu là ?_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

- _Je n'arrivai plus à dormir._

_- Oh ! alors tu t'es dis qu'une petite balade dans les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit serait idéale pour ton insomnie._

_- Non, en fait j'allais à la salle sur demande. Je voulais m'entraîner un peu, puis après retourner me coucher. Mais toi que fait-tu debout à cette heure-ci si loin des dortoirs de Serpentard ?_

_- Comme toi, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai été prendre l'air._

_- Mais bien sur, Laetitia, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. Et là c'est le cas, et cela m'a tout l'air d'être dangereux. Alors explique moi, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi au juste ?_

Laetitia soupira puis lui expliqua ce qu'elle nomma « _l'affaire Zabini_ »

- _Donc_ conclu-t-elle, _en vue des événements j'ai dû changer mes plans. J'ai donc besoin qu'une personne ici, arrive à amener le faux Zabini à la salle sur demande et de le garder là-bas, le temps que je revienne avec le vrai. Ensuite, il faudra me couvrir pour que je puisse rendre au véritable Zabini la totalité de son âme._

_- Tu peux faire ça ?_

_- Oui, c'est un sort complexe, long et qui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Donc, quand j'aurais commencé l'incantation, je serais vulnérable et à la fin du sort, je n'aurais sûrement plus assez d'énergie pour ne serait-ce que rester debout._

_- Je t'aiderais. Quand veux-tu le faire ?_

_- Tu veux m'aider ? Harry s'est gentil de ta part mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour amener le faux Zabini jusqu'à la salle sur demande sans te faire remarquer ?_

_- J'ai trois atouts dans ma manche. Fais moi confiance je peux le faire. Alors quand ?_

_- Dès maintenant. En combien de temps penses tu pouvoir le faire ?_

_- 10 minutes environ._

_- Ok alors on se retrouve dans la salle sur demande dans dix minutes. Mais Harry n'en parle à personne, surtout pas à Drago ou à mon frère. D'accord?_

_- Promis je ne leur dirais rien._

Laetitia le remercia d'un sourire, puis disparue dans la nuit, Luna la suivant de près.

Harry quand à lui, reprit rapidement le chemin de la tour, regagna sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Lydia. Il ouvrit sa malle, en sorti deux objets, la referma, sortie de la chambre puis se posta devant la cheminé de la salle commune.

Il prit la carte des maraudeurs puis murmura « _je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ », il chercha l'étiquette marquant Blaise Zabini, puis une fois qu'il eut bien vérifié dans qu'elle chambre il était et qu'il était seul, il se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité puis leva une main vers le feu.

- _Bien alors d'après Flamme la seule chose que je dois faire pour voyager par le feu s'est de tendre la main au dessus des flammes et de penser à l'endroit où je veux me rendre_. se remémora-t-il ça à l'air simple.

Il pensa donc très fort à la salle commune des Serpentards. Et deux secondes plus tard il se trouvait devant la cheminée des verts et argents. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la personne qu'il était venu « chercher ». Il ouvrit la porte, s'approcha du lit, et jeta deux sorts sur le corps de Zabini endormi. Un sort de sommeil, et un de dissimulation. Ensuite, il ressorti de la chambre, faisant l'éviter le corps devant lui.

Il arriva devant la salle sur demande passa trois fois devant puis entra après que la porte soit apparu. Il déposa son fardeau sur le sol. Il lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Manoir Jedusor, une cellule dans les cachots.

Laetitia venait d'arriver.

La puanteur qui régnait ici la fit plisser le nez de dégoût. Elle sonda les ténèbres et trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Après avoir bien regarder que personnes d'autre n'étaient dans la cellule ,elle s'approcha du corps inerte qui reposait contre le mur puis s'agenouilla face à lui.

Elle chargea Luna de monter la garde pendant qu'elle s'occupait des diverses blessures de Zabini.

- _C'est bon, Luna, on va pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. J'ai soigné les blessures les plus importantes._

Luna la rejoignit, et tout en tenant Zabini serré contre elle, tous les trois disparurent des sombres cachots.

Poudlard, salle sur demande

Ils réapparurent devant Harry, qui était assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître. Le faux Zabini, toujours endormi, ligoté – _par précaution_ dixit Harry – reposait sur un canapé en face de lui.

Harry sursauta en les voyants puis accouru vers eux pour aider Laetitia avec son fardeau.

Ils firent apparaître un deuxième canapé, qu'ils disposèrent face au premier.

- _Ca a été, vous n'avez pas rencontré de problème._

_- Non, tout a très bien marché. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la récupération de l'âme. Elle sortie une bougie blanche et la posa au sol entre les deux canapés. Harry, met toi prêt de la porte et restes-y._ Harry s'exécuta, puis elle sortie de sa poche une petite bourse, prit une poignée de ce qu'elle contenait et la déversa en cercle autour des deux canapés. _Surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne franchi pas ce cercle, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la bougie ce soit éteinte, c'est vraiment important Harry. Il faut que tu me promettes de rester où tu es, si tu interviens nous perdrons l'âme de Zabini, et la notre._ Harry acquiesça.

- _Je te promets de ne pas bouger d'ici._

_- Merci_ souffla-t-elle tout en s'agenouillant devant la bougie.

Elle joignit ses mains en une prière puis commença à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue d'Harry. C'était mélodieux, et le rythme lent.

Soudain, un vent frais s'éleva dans la salle, puis le cercle se mit à luire. Le rythme de l'incantation accéléra, proportionnellement à la puissance magique de Laetitia. Pouvoir qui resta concentré dans le cercle sans jamais en franchir la limite.

Une petite boule lumineuse sortie de la bouche du faux Zabini et vint planer au dessus de la bougie avant de se diriger vers l'autre corps. Elle resta en suspension sur les lèvres du jeune homme étendu, puis pénétra dans le corps par la bouche. Une lumière blanche auréola Zabini qui fut prit de violentes convulsions. Pas un instant, Laetitia interrompit le sort. Il était visible que le sort lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie mais elle continua. Cela dura environ 30 minutes, puis le cercle se mit à luire d'une lumière aveuglante qui contraint Harry à se protéger les yeux. Puis, soudainement, tous cessa, la lumière disparut, le corps de Zabini ne tressautait plus, Laetitia ne psalmodiait plus mais la bougie était toujours allumée.

Harry ne bougea pas, malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'aller soutenir son amie qui avait l'air de plus en plus mal.

La bougie s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard. Il se précipita vers Laetitia quand il la vit vaciller dangereusement vers l'avant.

- _'Titia sa va ?_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, 'Ry ça va, je suis juste épuisée, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il n'y paraîtra plus_. Luna apparu près d'elle et lui tendit une fiole qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule. _Merci mon amie, tu penses vraiment à tous_. Elle en bu le contenu en grimaçant au goût infecte de la potion.

-_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ demande Harry

- _Une potion énergisante_ répondit-elle tous en se levant doucement. _Cela va m'aider à regagner le dortoir des Serpentard pour y déposer Zabini dans son lit, puis de retourner me coucher._

_- Je vais t'y aider, à deux nous irons beaucoup plus vite et tu t'épuiseras moins._

_- Merci, avant tout, il faut que je vérifie si tout est en ordre là dedans _dit-elle en désignant le Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers le canapé et posa sa main droite sur la tête du garçon étendu puis la gauche sur la poitrine au dessus du cœur. Elle ferma les yeux se concentra puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle déclara que tout était en ordre. Mais qu'il faudrait le surveiller, on ne savait jamais.

- _Mais_ commença Harry _si jamais Zabini en se réveillant se met à parler de ce qu'il a vécu, il sera en danger vis à vis des autres Serpentards dévoué à Voldemort. De plus, si quelqu'un vint à lui demander comment il s'en est sorti, ils vont se poser des questions._

_- Hum, tu as raison_ approuva Laetitia_ je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de lui effacer la mémoire en sélectionnant seulement les souvenirs concernant son emprisonnement et tous ce qui y est lié. Ensuite, pour le danger qu'il pourrait encourir, il suffira qu'on le protégetout en restant dans l'ombre._

_- Ok, mais dans ce cas là, il faudra avertir les autres._

_- NON, surtout pas, je ne veux pas que Drago ou Lucas apprennent ce que l'ont à fait ce soir. Du moins pas pour le moment. Promet moi Harry que tu ne leur diras rien._

_- Je te le promets. Mais on peut au moins prévenir, Lydia, Ron et Hermione, et leurs faire jurer de garder ça secret._

_- Ok _capitula-t-elle _tu leur diras demain matin avant de descendre dans la grande salle._

Harry acquiesça, ils effacèrent la mémoire du Serpentard puis firent disparaître toute les preuves de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La poupée fut ramené à la place de Zabini dans la cellule où il avait été enfermé par Luna.

Ils sortirent, dix minutes plus tard,emmenant Zabini jusqu'aux dortoirs et mirent le Serpentard dans son lit.

Harry raccompagna Laetitia jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Drago. Mais avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Laetitia lui dit :

- _Harry, n'oublie pas ta promesse de garder ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit secret. N'en parle à personne sauf à ceux qu'on a convenu d'avertir._

_- T'inquiète, je ne dirais rien, mais pourquoi ne veux tu rien leur dire ?_

_- Car ils s'inquièteraient, nous ferait la morale et ne nous lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Et franchement comme avenir je rêve de mieux, pas toi ?_

_- Oh si ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien. Et si un jour, tu souhaites leur en parler, préviens moi. Nous leurs feront face ensemble._ Sourit-il.

Laetitia lui rendit son sourire, étreignit celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle regagna le lit où dormait toujours Son veela blond contre qui elle alla se blottir. Elle s'endormie rapidement, morte de fatigue, dans des bras protecteurs.

Harry, quand à lui, rejoignit la tour Gryffondor, entra dans sa chambre et reprit la place qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Il encercla la taille de sa petite amie, la ramena vers lui et s'endormi ainsi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Flash back

Ce furent les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux qui réveillèrent Laetitia, ce matin là, une semaine après les événements avec Zabini. Elle s'étira et entrepris de réveiller son petit ami. Elle commença à l'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus intensément. Drago, lui appréciant se traitement répondit aux baisés et l'attira sur lui.

_- Bonjour Dray_

_- Bonjour amour_

_- Bien dormi_

_- Oui, et j'ai très apprécies se réveil_. Fit-il tout en baillant et en refermant les yeux.

- _Oh non, tu ne te rendors pas sinon c'est avec de l'eau que je te réveille cette fois-ci._ Le menaça-t-elle

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un bon.

Laetitia rigola suivit de peu par son amour.

Puis elle reprit son sérieux et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Drago remarquant se brusque changement de comportement s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Il s'assit donc en face d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- _Rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'il faut que je te parle. Tu te souviens quand on avait parlé des gènes des animaux, et que j'ai dis que d'avoir ces gènes de réveiller n'avaient pas toujours quelque chose de drôle._

_- Oui je me souviens, tu nous a donné comme exemple que tu aurais pu bouffer Miss Bouledogue si ton frère ne t'avait pas arrêté._

_- Hum!_ sourit-elle en réponse. _Et bien se n'est pas leur seule caractéristique. Il faut que tu comprennes, que dès notre première fois, je tomberais enceinte, que l'on se soit protégé ou non, aucun contraceptif ne marcherait. C'est pour ça que je refuse de m'unir à toi. J'ai peur de tomber enceinte alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je suis désolée_. Finit-elle d'une petite voix le regard baissé.

Drago, bien que surpris par cette soudaine déclaration, pris Laetitia dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il attendrait.

- _Mais_ soupira Laetitia _je sais que s'est pénible pour toi et je m'en veux car à cause de moi tu souffres de ne pouvoir t'unir_ finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago la serra plus fort contre lui et lui relevant la tête l'embrassa.

- _Ecoute moi bien Laetitia, je t'interdis de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je t'en voudrais pour ça. Je t'aime idiote et rien ne pourra me séparer de toi. je ne t'en voudrais jamais._ La rassura-t-il en l'embrassant à chaque mot lui montrant tous son amour. _Mais par contre avoir des enfants ne me dérangerait pas du tout_. Drago s'arrêta soudain puis fixant ses prunelles dans celle de sa compagne reprit. _A moins que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant?_

_- Bien sur que si j'en veux_ s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence _mais pas de suite c'est tout._ continua-t-elle dans un murmure, _tu n'es pas encore assez fort._

- _Et je le comprends. Même s'il est vrai que j'ai ce besoin de m'unir à toi, je peux attendre, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et si pour cela je dois apprendre la patiente – qui soit dit-en passant n'est pas la première qualité des Malfoy – alors je le ferais. Et quand, tu jugeras que c'est bon, nous nous unirons et, ensemble, nous protégerons notre enfant. Je serais toujours la pour toi. Je t'aime._

_- Alors tu resteras avec moi? Meme, si cette état de fait dur un moment._

_- Toujours, amour, pour toujours et à jamais._

- _Merci, Dray, merci. C'était important pour moi de te le dire. Je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi. Et puis, j'avais peur que tu penses qu'en refusant l'union, je te rejetais._

_- Et je suis heureux que tu m'en ais parlé._

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé sur le lit puis il se leva.

- _Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se préparer, nous devons aller rejoindre les autres. Car si je me souviens bien vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, tous les quatre à propos du soir d'halloween._

Elle lui sourit et acquieça. effectivement, malgré que la soirée se soit déroulée, il y des jours de cela, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler vraiment. Entre les professeurs et les aurors qui menaient l'enquête, interrogeant tous le monde, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le bon moment pour cela. De plus, les professeurs aidés des aurors avaient renforcés les rondes dans tous le chateau et ce 24h/24, 7J/7.

Se fut une heure plus tard, qu'ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis dans la salle sur demande, transformé cette fois-ci en un salon accueillant et confortable.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés mœlleux face à la cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur.

- _Bien, si nous sommes là, c'est pour que vous compreniez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween, dans la grande salle._ Commença Lydia. _Et bien, tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que Laetitia, Lucas, Léa et moi sommes des animagus. Cela faisait parti de notre apprentissage. Laetitia car elle est «l'ange noir» et nous car nous avions été nommé pour la secondé dans ses missions. Mais ça je crois que vous l'aviez déjà compris._

_- Oui, en fait ce qui m'a le plus intrigué c'est cette voix. On avait l'impression qu'elle était partout et nulle part en même temps._

_- Oh! en fait ce n'était qu'Angie_ répondit Laetitia, _elle avait à ma demande modifiée magiquement sa voix et de ses appartements l'a fait traverser les murs de façon à qu'elle sorte par tous les coins de la grande salle._

_- Et cette histoire d'ange gardien venu veiller sur Harry si j'ai bien compris._

_- Une pure invention, Drago, Angie aime un peu trop regarder la télé ou lire des bouquins de fantaisie moldu. Et puis elle a toujours eu une imagination débordante. Bien qu'il y ait une pointe de réalité dans ce qu'elle a dit. Angéla n'est pas humaine, elle est à moitié ange et à moitié démon. Elle doit avoir environ dans les deux siècles_. A la vue des têtes ahuries des autres Les ailes eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

- _Deux siècles_ s'écria Ron _eh bah dis donc elle est sacrement bien conservé pour son age_ souffla-t-il admiratif. Cette remarque lui valut une tape sur le crâne et un regard noir de sa petite amie. Ron, tout en se frottant la tête, regarda Hermione, de son regard qui disait: «_bah quoi qu'est ce que j'ai disencore ?_». Cela fit rire les autres occupants de la pièce.

Apres nos amis restèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à leur du déjeuner ou ils descendirent dans la grande salle.

Fin du Flash back

Harry lui avait dit dans la journée qui suivit qu'il avait tous raconter pour Zabini à Lydia, Ron et Hermione. Laetitia, elle en avait parler à Léa. Ils avaient convenu de ne rien en dire aux deux autres.

Zabini, lui ne s'était pas présenté en cours depuis ce fameux soir et cela les inquiétaient.

Arrivant dans la grande salle en cette belle matinée qui commençait, ils s'attablèrent à la table des Griffys et commencèrent leur repas, lorsque le courrier arriva. Harry vit hedwige se poser délicatement devant lui une lettre à la pâte. Il la détacha et permis à sa chouette de boire et se restaurer dans son assiette.

Apres avoir lu la lettre, Harry hésita entre joie et tristesse. Lydia le remarquant lui demanda:

- _'Ry qui a-t-il?_

_- S'est mon parrain, il voudrait que je vienne le voir durant les vacances de noël._

_- Et c'est encore cela qui te déprime, tu nous as fait le même coup aux vacances d'été, tu te souviens ?_

_- Oui je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'etre loin de vous. Et puis, il y a l'entraînement_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela 'Ry, je peux te dire que vous n'avez plus besoin d'autant d'entraînement que ça_. Répondit Laetitia

- _Que veux tu dire?_ demanda Hermione qui avait entendu son amie.

- _Tous simplement, que vous avez avancé plus rapidement que je le prévoyais. Du coup, votre entraînement n'a plus besoin d'etre aussi poussé. Vous devrez juste continuer à pratiquer régulièrement le contrôle de votre magie et continuer à faire du sport tous les jours pour garder la forme. Pour le contrôle de votre pouvoir élémentaire, vos esprits vous apprendront tous. En ce qui concerne le combat ou les maniements de vos armes, nous pourrons voir ça a la rentrée, quand vous maitriserez le reste parfaitement._

- _C'est vrai_

_- Oui, ce dont il vous manque s'acquiert avec l'expérience._

_- Alors, tu vois Harry plus besoin de t'inquiéter._

_- Hum! mais il reste quand même que je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser moi, puis dans sa lettre Sniffle me dit que les parents de Drago, Ron et Hermione seront présent. Du coup, nous devrons y aller tous les quatre_ finit-il en regardant les trois concernés.

- _Je ne partirais pas sans Laetitia, mes parents le comprendront très bien et ne m'en voudrons pas si je choisis de rester ici._

_- Mais moi oui, je ne veux pas que tu te prives de tes parents pour rester avec moi, il en est hors de questions, tu m'entends, tu as des parents qui t'aiment et qui sont encore en vie alors profites en tant qu'ils sont encore là. S'il te plait. Fait le pour moi._ Acheva Laetitia.

- _Elle a raison, tu sais la famille s'est important. Et puis, nous devrons nous aussi retourner chez nous, du moins nous n'y resterons qu'une semaine. Juste histoire de saluer notre grand-mère._ Précisa Lydia

- _De plus_, continua Lucas, _Laetitia et moi en profiteront pour aller nous recueillir sur la tombe de nos parents._

Un moment de silence plana dans le groupe. Drago, raffermissant son étreinte sur Laetitia, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Puis, il lui murmura un "_j'irais_", au quel elle lui répondit par un doux sourire.

- _Et si, vous veniez au manoir, en revenant, pour passer la fin des vacances avec nous. Je suis sur que Sniffle serait d'accord. Quand dites vous?_

Les ailes se consultèrent du regard.

- _C'est d'accord, si ton parrain veut bien de nous, alors nous viendrons._ Accepta Lydia

Harry hocha de la tête prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et écrivit sa réponse. Une fois, fait, il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui repartie aussitôt.

De la table des Serpentard, Zabini observait l'étrange groupe à la table des rouges et ors.

Il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien depuis son réveil ce matin là. Il avait été voir l'infirmière, elle l'avait examiné puis l'avait garder en observation. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et surtout, il voulait comprendre.

Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui parlait plus, l'ignorait même, mangeait à la table des rouges et ors avec trois autres Serpentard de leurs ages et qu'il n'avait jamais vu?

Qui était cette fille dans les bras du blond?

Pourquoi les autres Serpentard de 5,6 et 7 èmes années le regardaient comme si s'était lui le prince de sa maison? Pourquoi jetaient-ils des regards Froids au blond?

Il allait devenir dingue, il ne se rappelait de rien depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Que s'était-il passé, que lui avait-on fait? Un sort d'amnésie, cela ne pouvait être que ça, quoi d'autre sinon? Mais pourquoi? Vraiment beaucoup de pourquoi qui lui valait une sacrée migraine

_- Enfin, rien ne sert de se prendre la tête comme cela_. Pensa-t-il _j'en serais sûrement plus ce soir. __En attendant, faisons comme si de rien était, et jouons le rôle du prince des Serpentard, en attendant que cette affaire soit résolu._

* * *

Laetitia, elle aussi observait discrètement le jeune homme. Il était revenu ce matin. D'après les rumeurs, il l'aurait passé tous ces jours d'abscence à l'infirmerie. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait mais ne savait pas quoi faire. En parlait aux autres, en éloignant Drago et son frère, ne feraient qu'éveiller les soupçons de ces deux là. Hum pas bon ça pas bon du tout. Mais d'un autre côté peut-être qu'ils auraient une solution. 

Elle fût coupée dans ses réflexions par son petit ami.

- _J'ai entendu dire que Zabini avait été à l'infirmerie durant un long moment, et qu'il agirait bizarrement avec les autres Serpentard. Les plus jeunes, qui ont encore confiance en moi et qui ont assez de cran pour venir me parler m'ont dis qu'il avait des trous de mémoire._

_- Mer…credi_ pensa Laetitia _je n'avais pas pensé à ça. L'infirmière a dû lui faire passer des examens et s'il lui a parlé des trous de mémoire, elle a dû comprendre et elle va en parler à Dumbledore et je vais etre dans la mouise_. Harry lui lança un regard, lui signifiant clairement que lui aussi en était venu à la même conclusion. Elle allait devoir tout dire plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait à son frère et son aimé.

- _Heu, il faut que je vous parle, c'est important_. Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se leva et sorti, suivit par Harry, qui avait compris que s'était l'heure.

Les autres suivirent peu après.

- _Alors, c'est le moment._

- _Oui, tu as bien vu toi aussi, on ne peut plus faire autrement. Dumbledore viendra me voir à coup sûr dès qu'il saura, tu le connais. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre._

_En tous cas je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à le dire si vite, on est pas doué pour garder les choses secrètes_. Sourit Harry

Laetitia rit un moment puis ajouta

- _De toute façon je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu garder le secret bien longtemps. Mon frère me connaît trop bien et Drago, et ben c'est un veela et ils peuvent ressentir les sentiments de leur compagne._

Sur ces paroles, ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, ils firent le rituel habituel, et y entrèrent. Les autres y pénétrèrent peu après.

Ils s'installèrent et Laetitia commença le récit de cette nuit. Quand, elle se tût ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lucas et Drago se levèrent et commencèrent à crier.

Tous les deux les accusèrent d'avoir été irresponsable, que cela aurait pût etre vraiment dangereux. Harry aussi en prit pour son grade pour son manque de conscience de l'aider dans un plan pareil.

- _Ca suffit_ cria Laetitia, _j'en ai marre de vous deux de votre réaction, je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis l'ange noir. Lucas, je suis assez puissante pour combattre des démons et autres mais pas pour sauver un camarade. Drago, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je n'ai pas besoin de surprotection. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris tous les deux. Vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup._

Sur ces mots, elle sortie de la salle et courut vers le parc, le traversa se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite dans laquelle elle pénétra, tout en continuant de courir.

On pouvait voir une ombre humaine entre les arbres puis l'instant d'après une panthère noir avait pris sa place.

Dans la salle, Drago voulut courir après sa compagne mais en fût empêché par Lydia et Léa, qui regardèrent les deux Serpentard de hauts. Une lueur de tristesse et de déception se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

- _Vous deux vous restez ici, 'Titia a besoin de se défouler. Lucas, tu sais pourtant comment elle est. Elle n'aime pas quand tu agis comme ça. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des deux garçons. Elle ne veut pas etre un boulet_. Termina Lydia

- _Mais nous n'avons jamais pensé cela_ s'exclama Drago _nous étions juste…_

_- Inquiet_ finit Lydia _c'est justement ça qui le lui fait penser. Vous ne comprenez décidément pas. Laetitia a été choisie et entraînée depuis son enfance à tuer, à devenir l'élite. Elle est déjà enchaînée par les anciens, par sa condition. Elle n'a pas besoin de chaînes en plus. Même si vous pensez que s'est pour son bien._

_- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle n'agit jamais sans réfléchir_. Enchaîna Léa. _Pourtant, vous vous êtes comporté comme deux parfaits imbéciles avec elle. Elle est puissante, entraînée et à beaucoup d'expérience._

_- Je…_ Commença Harry. _Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché l'épisode de cette nuit là à tous les deux, mais 'Titia ne voulait rien vous dire, elle craignait à juste titre votre réaction. Mais je peux vous dire que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour elle. Durant la cérémonie qui a permis de rendre l'intégralité de son âme à Zabini, elle a utilisé un sort qui m'est totalement inconnu tout comme la langue dans laquelle, elle l'a lancé. Et la puissance qu'elle dégageait été oppressante. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait se contenir dans un cercle, j'aurais suffoqué. Elle n'a pas besoin de protection et sûrement pas des deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus. Elle ne veut pas vous voir risquer vos vies pour elle._

_- On a été nul, je l'admets_. Drago hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les paroles de Lucas. _Nous attendrons qu'elle revienne et nous nous excuserons._

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, puis Ron qui comme Hermione n'avait rien dit jusque là, demanda:

- _Et en ce qui concerne Zabini, que devons nous faire?_

_- Blaise, avant d'être sous le contrôle de ce mangemorts, était mon meilleur ami. Il n'a jamais voulu rejoindre Voldemort, mais était prêt à me suivre si j'avais décidé de Le servir. Et depuis, ce matin, j'ai vu qu'il était redevenu celui que je connais, mais il est totalement perdu. Il ne comprend plus rien._

_- Heu! ça doit etre dû au sort que 'Titia lui a lancé_. Voyant tous les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons tournés vers lui, Harry s'expliqua. _Elle a lancé un sort d'amnésie partiel sur Zabini afin qu'il oublie tout rapport avec son emprisonnement, et tous le reste. Donc son plus proche souvenir avant son réveil, fût le fin de l'année dernière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque de se compromettre auprès des Serpentard. Mais, on avait oublié un détail et pas des moindres, l'infirmière. __En voyant, Zabini arrivait un matin dans son infirmerie se plaignant de trou de mémoire, elle aura tous de suite compris, qu'il avait subit un sort d'amnésie et du coup elle en aura parlé au directeur._

Tout le monde hocha la tête comprenant.

- _Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons rien décidé pour Zabini avant le retour de Laetitia_. Fit Hermione _Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'attendre._

Puis une heure plus tard, Drago et Lucas sortirent dans le parc et attendirent le retour de Laetitia.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Laetitia ressortie de la forêt et vit ou plutôt sentie de suite la présence de son frère et de son aimé. Ils étaient assis sur les escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'école. Elle s'avança lentement vers eux.

Lucas se leva des marches et la rejoignit. Quand ils se furent rejoins Lucas prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Il lui demanda pardon et lui promis de faire un effort et de ne plus rompre la promesse qu'il avait fait de ne plus la materner. Il lui fit son plus beau regard de chien battu puis fit trembloter sa lèvre inferieur. Laetitia en voyant les pitreries de son frère ne pus qu'accepter ses excuses et lui sourire. Elle l'adorait et ne voulais pas le perdre.

- _Ne m'en veut pas petite sœur mais j'aurais toujours se désire de te protéger. Je serais toujours là pour toi._

_- Je sais,_ soupira-t-elle _je sais et je ne peux rien faire contre n'est ce pas? donc je vais devoir faire avec. Le seul truc que je te demanderai et qu'à l'avenir tu ne m'engueule plus quand je fais quelque chose que tu penses etre dangereux. Promis?_

_- Promis._ Ils se sourirent puis restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment. _Tu sais, il y en a un qui était vraiment inquiet pour toi et qui t'aime plus que tous._

Elle leva le nez et vit son veela sur les marches, la tête baissée, les épaules affaissées. Son frère se dégagea et la poussa vers le blond l'encourageant du regard.

Elle avança vers lui et le vit se raidir. Cela lui fit mal de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, leva sa main, lui saisit le menton pour le lui relever. Il ne la regarda pas. Il avait honte de son comportement envers elle.

- _Drago, regardes moi, s'il te plait. Je ne t'en veux pas, Dray. Je t'aime. Et tu te souviens tu m'as promis que tu resterais toujours prés de moi?_

_- Oui_ dit-il d'une petite voix en relevant les yeux, les encrant dans ceux de sa compagne. _Mais je t'ai fait du mal en ne te faisant pas confiance. Mais j'ai eu peur, je ne veux pas de perdre._

_- Et tu ne me perdras pas. Drago, il est vrai, que je combat des démons. Mais sache que si je sais que mon adversaire est trop fort, je ne vais pas rester là à risquer ma vie. Je ne suis pas stupide. je tiens à la vie, surtout depuis que je te connais. Tu es pour moi, une raison de plus de vivre. Alors, s'il te plait, ne fais pas cette tête._

Pour toute réponse, il la tira vers lui, logea son visage dans son cou respirant son odeur et lui murmura combien il l'aimait.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le château et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt.

- _Bien, maintenant que tout est arrangé, on pourrait peut-être se pencher sur le problème Zabini? Que fait-on pour lui?_

_- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquerait tout. Il sait qui je suis, donc il ne me dira rien et me fera confiance. Ensuite, je verrais avec lui, mais le mieux serait de rendre sa mémoire à Zabini. Je pense que Voldemort ne devrais pas tarder à se rendre compte que le Zabini qui est dans ces cachots est un faux. De plus, le mangemort qui est chargé de le tuer, doit réunir le vrai et le faux. Il faut donc le protéger, et des mangemorts, et des élèves de Serpentard qui sont à la solde de Voldy._

_- Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi voir Dumby?_

_- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais d'ailleurs y aller dès maintenant. Quand à vous, je vous demanderais de trouver Zabini et de le suivre comme son ombre. On ne sait jamais._

_- Ok_

Et sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent.

Laetitia arriva devant la gargouille qui masque l'entrée du bureau du directeur, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant le passage au professeur des potions suivit par le directeur lui même. Elle se hâta de se cacher parmi les ombres et écouta la conversation entre les deux hommes.

- _Severus, si vos renseignements sont exacts alors ce jeune homme est en danger._

_- Oui, d'après le seigneurs des ténèbres sont plan – dont seul Queudever était au courant – n'a pas fonctionné. Donc le jeune Zabini, ne lui serre plus à rien. Et veux s'en débarrasser._

_- Heureusement que les quatre première année de Serpentard sont malgré les conséquences toujours fidèles au jeune Malfoy. En attendant, allez surveiller M.Zabini, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux._

_- Bien sur._

Le professeur Rogue tourna les talons, et c'est dans un dernier tournoiement de ses robes, qu'il disparu au coin du couloir.

- _Mlle Gaia, vous vouliez me voir_ Demanda le directeur en voyant Laetitia sortir de l'ombre.

- _Effectivement, et je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant d'une bonne partie de l'histoire, ce qui va me faciliter les choses. Mais avant tous, vous lui faites confiance?_

_- A Severus?_

_- Oui_

_- Alors, oui, je lui fait entièrement confiance._

_- Espion?_

_- Exact. Mais montons dans mon bureau ne restons pas là._

Ils montèrent donc et s'installèrent.

- _Alors racontez-moi._

Elle lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, puis lui exposa son plan.

- _Bien, alors si je fais venir ici le jeune Zabini, vous pourrez lui rendre sa mémoire. Et ensuite, nous devrons le protéger, mais il ne peut pas être retirer de l'école, il a besoin de suivre les cours._

_- Je sais et j'y ai pensé. Je me demandais s'il était possible qu'une amie à moi, intègre l'école et qu'elle soit placé à Serpentard. Elle pourra alors protéger Zabini efficacement sans éveiller les soupçons._

_- Et qui est votre amie?_

_- Une guerrière du village qui a des dons de voyance, lui permettant de voir l'avenir à court terme. C'est-à-dire, que si quelqu'un cherche à s'en prendre à lui, elle le saura et déjouera leur plan. Ils prendront ça pour de la malchance._

_- Très bien et quand cette jeune personne pourra t'elle arrivée?_

_- Dés que vous m'aurez donné votre accord, j'envois un message à ma grand-mère, qu'il lui fournira un port-au-loin pour ici._

_- Alors, vous avez mon accord._

_- Luna._ Appela-t-elle. Le petit chat apparu et sauta sur les genoux de sa maitresse. _Tu peux porter un message à grand-mère de ma part. Demande lui de m'envoyer Celya le plus rapidement possible. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide ici._

Luna se redressa, s'étira, et sauta dans les ombres d'où elle disparu.

Dix minutes, plus tard, une jeune fille apparue dans le bureau, avec Luna dans les bras.

Elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bleus ciel d'été. Elle était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir, d'une brassière et d'une veste de la même matière que le bas, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Le tout en noir.

- _Salut, Celya, contente de te revoir_. Accueillie Laetitia.

- _Salut à toi aussi. Monsieur le directeur_. Salua-t-elle en retour.

- _Mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard._

_- Merci._ Puis se retournant vers Laetitia. _Alors dis moi pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler?_

_- Viens assis toi, ça risque d'être long._

Elle lui raconta tous et lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

- _Est-ce que tu acceptes de nous cette mission ou pas?_

_- Bien sûr, je ne rejette jamais une mission quelle quel soit. Et je ne peux pas te refuser ça à toi._

_- Je te remercie mon amie. Maintenant professeur, vous pouvez faire venir Zabini, pour qu'on puisse mettre tous ça en marche._

_- Je le fais appeler de suite._

Cinq minutes plus tard, Zabini entra.

- _M.Zabini, je vous ai fais venir à propos de votre amnésie. Celle-ci est bien dû à un sort que Mlle Gaia a lancer sur vous pensant vous aider en agissant ainsi. Je vais vous expliquer exactement ce qu'il sait passé, ensuite si vous le souhaiter nous vous rendrons votre mémoire._

Et pour la énième fois, la même histoire fut racontée. Blaise écoutât attentivement, et jetât des coups d'œil de temps en temps aux deux jeunes filles présentes. Comprenant le rôle de l'une mais pas de l'autre.

- _Avez-vous des questions?_

_- En fait, oui._

_- Nous vous écoutons?_

_- Qui est-tu pour Drago?_ demanda-t-il à Laetitia.

- _Sa compagne. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Drago est un veela, et je suis son âme-sœur._

_- Oui je me souviens qu'il m'avait parler de cette histoire de veela. Bon, j'ai compris qui tu est et ton rôle dans cette histoire mais_ dit-il. _Je ne sais pas qui est la personne à tes côtés. Et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu depuis mon réveil._

_- Nous allons y venir justement, mais avant votre mémoire, M.Zabini, souhaitez-vous la retrouver?_ intervient le directeur.

- _Oui, bien sûr quelle question. C'est comme si vous demandiez à un aveugle s'il souhaitais voir à nouveau._ Railla-t-il.

- _Mlle Gaia, si vous pouviez procéder._

Laetitia sortie sa baguette et rendis la mémoire au Serpentard.


End file.
